JUSTIFY
by SKANDROSITA
Summary: Piers dejo sola a Kaia y ella conoce a Chris el dia del funeral de su compañero, una extraña atracción los junta en una relación bizarra e imposible. Jill esta en la cuidad esperando que el antiguo soldado de la BSAA despierte de la negación. ¿Kaia podra olvidar a Piers en los brazos del hombre que lo llevo a su muerte? OC.
1. Despertar

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de BIOHAZARD O RESIDENT EVIL son propiedad de CAPCOM por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

Estaba acostada con el superior de su novio, recargada la espalda en el pecho de Chris, el tenia el brazo por encima de las sabanas abrazándola, respirando cerca de su oído, se escuchaba tranquilo y sereno. Chris era de las pocas personas que había visto la decadencia de la humanidad en su máximo esplendor, guerra, bioterrorismo, crueldad…era de imaginar que esas pesadillas siempre lo asechaban, pero en ese momento era de pocos en los que dormía tan plácidamente.

Kaia llevaba rato despierta, recordando los actos que la llevaron a esa habitación «¿En que estaba pensando? Es imposible imaginar un futuro juntos, al final seguirás tus instintos» hundió la nariz en la almohada, resignada a que solo vivía una pequeña y mal vista aventura, este tenía el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, su respiración rosaba ligeramente su piel.

* * *

**¿Les parecio interesante? Podria decir que es la parte intermedia de la historia, solo un pequeño adelanto o una probadita.**

**La historia comienza despues de la muerte de Piers, justo cuando hacen un tributo a los soldados caidos y la familia del joven llega para estar en el funeral.**

**Esto pasara en algunos capitulos mas adelante:**

**—¿Qué tan tomada estas? No quiero sentir que estoy haciendo algo mal.—Dijo a la entrada de la habitacion, con la llave en la mano a punto de entrar.**

**—Mucho para querer seguir y poco para no culparte.—Comenzo a desabrochar la camisa de Piers...**


	2. NADIE COMO TU

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de BIOHAZARD O RESIDENT EVIL son propiedad de CAPCOM por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

Todo parecía nostálgico, desde las calles vacías, hasta el clima nublado el cual prometía que llovería, pocos civiles estaban reunidos en el panteón, donde mostraban un ataúd vacio solo significativo, con la bandera de estados unidos cubriéndola, Chris estaba al frente junto a los padres de quien le salvo la vida, fue cuando un militar de alto rango comenzó a decir. —Hoy trece de julio del dos mil trece, estamos reunidos para recordar la vida de un memorable soldado, que su vida fue acortada tempranamente. —Chris vestía de forma elegante, mostrando todas sus condecoraciones en el pecho, llevaba unos días que había sido dado de alta en el hospital después de que lo encontraran a la deriva y agotado en medio del mar. —No nos sirve decir cómo fue que pereció, solo nos reconforta mencionar que murió como un héroe y lo mas importante que vivió como uno.

Para la madre del joven no era fácil estar parada en ese lugar enterrando a su hijo, en realidad ni siquiera era su cuerpo, se notaba en la forma en que lloraba el desconsuelo que llevaba —Lo natural en la vida, es que los hijos entierren a sus padres —Dijo con la voz entrecortada, sin dejar que las lagrimas dejaran de brotar de sus ojos.

Chris no sabia como reaccionar, solo estaba parado, desconectado de sus emociones, depararon al cielo veintiún veces, en tres ocasiones, siete soldados, mientras el capitán doblaba la bandera para entregarla en tributo a los padres de Piers —En nombre de las fuerzas armadas y de Estados Unidos quisiera entregarle la bandera, por la cual su hijo lucho —Estiro las manos en dirección madre del joven, pero fue su padre quien tomo el regalo en sus manos, dejando caer unas lagrimas dolientes por su mejilla. Asi termino el funeral del joven caído en batalla, donde solo sus seres queridos estuvieron presentes, todo termino cuando comenzó a llover.

Chris todavía seguía en el mismo lugar, recordando cuando su amigo cerro la compuerta viéndolo a los ojos, escuchando aun a la madre del joven culparlo por la muerte del soldado, sin siquiera ponerse en sus zapatos, sin siquiera preguntar si el estuvo de acuerdo. Chiris de la nada hizo el saludo militar para despedir a su amigo, conteniendo las lagrimas, parado solemnemente frente al ataúd donde la placa decía "Peirs Nivans, 1de julio del 2013, Querido hijo, amigo y soldado" no aguanto, desmoronándose en silencio, ocultando su dolor bajo la lluvia «Pudimos haberlo hecho juntos» Pensaba mientras veía como todo se mojaba a su alrededor —¿Cuánto tiempo mas ibas a esconderte a lo lejos?.

Una mujer de cabello color chocolate salió de entre los árboles que rodeaban el santuario — No pensé encontrar a nadie a estas horas —Contesto mientras caminaba sosteniendo una sombrilla —¿Podrías sujetarla un momento? —Vio a los ojos a Chris mientras preguntaba.

El reconoció a la joven de algún lugar, ya había visto su rostro en alguna parte, acepto y tomo el artefacto en sus manos — Lo siento tanto. —Se arrodillo frente al ataúd, dejando de lado el clima —Sólo quería envejecer a tu lado, para que pudiéramos reírnos viendo cómo se nos arrugaba el cuerpo, viviendo en el mundo tranquilo por el que luchabas, juntos hasta el final. Ése era nuestro cielo, ¿sabes?— Saco de su bolsillo el relicario con la foto de ambos se lo quito, dejándolo a un lado de la placa —Extrañare tantas cosas que hacia junto a ti; leer libros, tomar largas siestas, besos... ¡discusiones! —Hizo una pausa para quitar el cabello de su rostro —¡Demonios!, las nuestras fueron buenas. Gracias por eso, gracias por cada detalle, gracias por ser alguien de quien siempre estuve orgullosa. —Chirs recordó quien era la mujer, estaba en el relicario que siempre llevaba Piers en sus pertenencias —Por tu coraje, por tu dulzura... eras mi vida. —Se levanto, para quedar junto al soldado.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? —Pregunto Chris dejando de lado sus emociones, cubriendo a amos de la lluvia.

—Sabia donde iría, sabia quien era, no puedo estar molesta con alguien en especifico.

—Kaia… ¿Verdad? —Pregunto antes de seguir la plática.

Ella volteo, al escuchar su nombre —Asi es Chris. —Sus ojos eran color verde y su piel era pálida.

—Parece que Piers hablo mucho de ambos. —Sonrió de lado, estirando la mano izquierda que no tenia ocupada.

Ella hizo los mismo —Tenía una fe ciega en ti. — dejando ver el anillo que usaba en esa mano en el dedo anular.

—El me dijo que se casarían, después de terminar la misión. —Dijo al notar la pequeña joya.

—Se lo que paso no tienes que culparte, al final, no se defraudo y lucho por sus ideales. Estaría molesto de vernos tan sentimentales ¿No crees?

—No puedo negarlo, siempre veía el lado positivo de todo. —La lluvia parecía empeorar mas —¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en la cuidad? —Sabia que ellos vivían en otro estado, pero el funeral era en ese lugar, porque Chris estaba internado en ese lugar.

—Una semana, no motivos para quedarme, pero tampoco quiero regresar donde compartimos una vida juntos...por cierto ¿En que hotel estas hospedado, para llevarte? —Señalo su camioneta todo terreno.

—Lindo auto —Dijo al notar que el vehículo no era muy femenino —Hilton Royale esta a unos minutos de aquí.

—Que coincidencia, me registre en ese lugar hace unas horas —Dijo mientras caminaban por las lapidas.

— Seria para mi, reconfortante poder platicar algún dia, si no es una molestia. —Quería compensar a la chica por los momentos difíciles que estaba pasando.

Kaia no estaba de humor, pero pensaba que al mal tiempo tenia que darle prisa —Mejor aun, ¿Qué tal si nos vemos en unas horas en el restaurant, podremos charlar sin interrupciones y podre llorar a escondidas. —Quisiera escuchar algunas de las hazañas que lograron juntos, Piers y tu.

—Es una cita entonces —Dijo torpemente.

Ella volte con una expresión confusa —¿Perdon?

—Disculpa, no quise decir que… yo —Entro en un momento de pánico.

—Entiendo no te preocupes —Entro al Jeep y abrió la puerta del copiloto —¿Miedo a las mujeres?

—No, tengo una hermana. —No dijeron mas el resto del trayecto.

Diez de la noche y como prometieron se encontraron en las puertas del lobby—Luces diferente sin el uniforme.—Dijo la mujer al ver a Chris vestido de civil, en realidad luciendo muy atractivo.

—No puedo decir lo mismo, luces igual de linda que hace rato, Piers era afortunado —Fue el cumplido que salio de sus labios.

Señalo la mesa que estaba apartada del lugar—¿Quieres tomar algo? Porque en realidad muero por un trago —Solo quería alivianar el ambiente.

—No bebo.

—Perdon, ya recordé loo que paso con tu memoria, disculpa mi torpeza.

Chris comenzó a reir, mientras caminaban a su lugar —Ese seria un buen tema para iniciar la velada.

* * *

**Bien, aqui les dejo el inicio de todo...**

**No estab muy segura de hecer una historia donde los protaginistas tienen una diferencia de edad muy notable, pero adoro a los maduritos XD**

**Aun no se si terminaran juntos.**

**Dudas, perguntas comentarios, criticas, ya saben son libres de expresarse.**

**Si quieren platicar sobre el video juego solo quiero mencionar algo, siempre uso a Chris Samurai en sus dos colores.**


	3. Cervezas para cenar

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de BIOHAZARD O RESIDENT EVIL son propiedad de CAPCOM por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

Caminaron juntos por el jardín iluminado por velas, el usaba gabardina color oxford, camisa negra y pantalón de vestir, ella usaba botas, un vestido morado de manga larga y su cabello amarrado de forma sencilla, era una forma discreta de mostrar su luto.

Chris acomodo la silla para que la chica pudiera sentarse, como muestra de caballerosidad. —Asi que sabes bastante de mi.

—Solo que pasaste tiempos difíciles. —Las palabras que había dicho antes habían estado fuera de lugar. —Disculpa mi falta de criterio, no quise parecer entrometida.

Ella era la mujer que impulsaba a su compañero caído. —Espero tengas un buen concepto sobre mi.

—No pensé que a un militar le importara algo tan superficial. —Sabia que el hombre trataba de comportase como un hombre de sociedad.

Le sorprendieron las palabras de Kaia, definitivamente detrás de un gran hombre, se encuentra una mujer igual de fuerte. —Acabas de descubrirme.

—Lo mismo hacia Piers frente civiles, mantenía un perfil bajo.

Llego el mesero a pedir la orden — Buenas noches, yo quiero un café doble y ella. —Giro la vista a su acompañante.

—Un irlandés, gracias. —Dijo de forma educada y cuando quedaron solos de nuevo Kaia inicio la platica —Perfectos en público, pero escondiendo sus preocupaciones, seguramente estas pensando en tu nueva misión. —Miraba fijamente a Chris.

El evito el contacto visual a toda costa. —Nadie necesita a un oficial que deja a tras a sus compañeros.

—No dejamos a nadie atrás. —Recito el clásico canto militar.

«Sabes sobre nuestra forma de actuar» Era interesante para el, que ella fuara tan centrada y hasta cierto punto madura, parecía toimar con calma la muerte de su compañero de vida. —¿Cómo conociste a Piers? —Cambio el tema, pero no sabia quien era Kaia.

—En la universidad, preparaba mi tesis quería un tema original para desarrollar y pensé en Top Gun. —Sonrio, recordando su forme de pensar tan boba. —Estaba por graduarme en literatura universal, despues de eso solo quería trabajar dando clases en un pueblo pequeño. —Llegaron a dejar a al mesa sus bebidas y kaia continuo explicando —Mis planes cambiaron cuando convencí al jefe militar que me diera la oportunidad de entrevistar a un escuadron, de preferencia de vuelo.

* * *

—_Por favor es importante para mi, omitiré nombres, lugares._

—_No, es ilegal. —El oficial estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio._

— _Solo le quitare un dia._

—_No._

—_Dejeme hablar solo con uno._

—_¿De que te serviría? —Tocaron la puerta y entro el joven Piers unos años mas joven._

—_Capitan —Sañudo de forma tradicional —Traigo el reporte sobre la prueba de vuelo._

—_El hombre estiro la mano y cuando enfoco la mirada vio a la mujer con ojos suplicantes. «¿Cuantas excepciones asi dejare pasar en mi vida?» ojeo los papeles y hablo —Quisiera que le mostraras las instalaciones antes de que inicie tu descanso a esta estudiante. —Masajeo su frente._

—_¿Y si es un espía? —Pregunto algo fastidioso._

—_Esta en un cuartel militar, sabe que risgos esta por afrontar._

_«Genial ¿Quién es este pesado?» Se levanto de la silla, para voltear a ver al militar con complejo de persecución —Tengo cara de…—No dijo mas al ver los ojos de Piers —Mantendré un perfil bajo, gracias capitán —Tomo sus notas y dejo a solas al militar._

_Caminaban callados, pero el joven tenia un ritmo mas apresurado —Visitaste al general en un dia muy afortunado._

—_Tu no tienes su mismo humor ¿verdad? —Intento seguir el paso de Piers._

—_Inicia mi descanso y tengo que ser tu niñera —Comenzó a quitarse los guantes y artefactos de su chaleco._

—_Eso lo explica todo, comencemos con un paseo en avión._

—_Mujeres…—Se detuvo —¿Quieres hacerte pasar como una mujer valiente? —Piers Nivans —Estiro la mano sujetando firmemente el saludo, casi mostrando un gesto de travesura por lo que estaba pensando._

—_Soy Kaia Reedus y es un medio gusto conocerte. _

* * *

Chris comento interesado.—El jamás menciono que se llevaran mal, insistió que su primer encuentro fue muy amistoso.

—Que mal que tampoco dijera que intento hacerme vomitar en al avión, dando vueltas mortales por el aire. «Ese no fue el encuentro que al que Piers se refería»

* * *

_Tiempo despùes d__e la visita al campo militar, salieron juntos a comer para seguir con la entrevista.—Disculpa mi forma de tratarte, fui un poco brisco en el aire._

_Ambos tomaban una cerveza —No te preocupes, estabas algo irritado. —Era si quinta bebida que tomaba —No puedes perder el tiempo, si quieres ser un buen lider._

—_Nunca dije nada de ser lider._

—_Lo vi en tus ojos —El alcohol, comenzaba a debilitar su seriedad._

—_Cuando te vi pensé que eras una mujer pretenciosa._

—_No peleare por eso, la mayoría de las personas cree lo mismo, espero haber cambiado tu opinión._

—_Lo hiciste cuando gritaste, "piloteas como mi abuela" —Ambos comenzaron a reír.._

—_¿Cuál es tu película favorita?_

_Piers contesto —Leon el profesional._

—_Igual la mia… te toca preguntar._

—_Grupo favorito_

—_Foo fighters. —Le dio la palabra a su nuevo amigo destapando una cerveza a cada uno._

—_Three dyas grace._

—_Me toca, Cansion favorita…_

—_Give up, linkin park_

—_Wicked game, Chris issac. —Cerro su cuaderno después de anotar las experiencias del joven. No sin antes anotar la respuesta mas importante —Se que eres un excelente piloto y un lider nato, pero ¿cual es tu meta a seguir después de esto?_

—_Quiero entrar a la SOU (Unidad de operaciones especiales de la BSAA) —Respondió con seguridad._

—_Bioterrorismo… Es interesante. —Se levanto de la mesa —Eres muy valiente. _

_Piers se levanto igual —No te vayas._

—_La platica estuvo genial, pero es tarde. —Camino a la barra y pago la cuenta._

—_Quiero saber mas sobre ti.—Contesto mientras veía a la mujer salir del establecimiento._

—_Nos vemos luego._

—_Espera, te llevo a tu casa._

—_No vivo en este estado._

—_¿A un hotel?_

_Ella anego con la cabeza —Seria irresponsable dejarte sola… dormirás en mi casa. —Subieron al Jeep y el manejo con precaución, hasta llegar a un pequeño departamento de soltero. —Bien llegamos. —Ayudo a salir a la joven._

—_¿Quieres aber algo mas de mi? —Dijo divertida —No entiendo el baseball, odio los lunes y sobre todo creo que eres muy lindo…—Le dio un beso sorpresivo a Pers._

_El continuo la muestra, la química de antes no solo el la imaginaba. — —¿Qué tan tomada estas? No quiero sentir que estoy haciendo algo mal. —Por un segundo el joven las llaves en su mano antes de seguir la acción._

—_Suficiente para querer seguir y poco para no culparte. —Dijo mientras desabrochaba la camisa de Piers, besando su pecho._

_Entrando con poco cuidado, tropezando mientras se quitaban los zapatos, ella primitivamente cerró la puerta con la punta de su pie._

—_Esto arruinara nuestra nueva amistad —Dijo el joven mientras bajaba el cierre de su pantalón, dejando al descubierto sus bóxers grises._

_Paso la mano por su cabello —Tienes razón—Dejo medio abierta su blusa, tapando parte de su piel, casi provocando al soldado._

_Piers sonrió de forma seductora.—En fin…. la amistad esta sobre valorada en estos días.—Alzo a su acompañante en brazos llevándola a la cama. _

* * *

—Asi que tomaron las cosas con calma antes de avanzar en su noviazgo —Kaia omitió lo ultimo que pensaba.

—Todo se dio a su tiempo—Dijo algo nostálgica y ruborizada, ninguna relación llegaba a ser duradera en tales circunstancias.

—Disculpa por hacerte recordar, seguramente es difícil para ti.

—Cambiaste el tema y seguí por cortesía, me toca dejar algo en claro —Ella mostro una mueca enfadada —Dejar la BSAA seria un error inmenso para ti, harías que la vida de Piers no valiera nada.

—El mundo es un caos, suficientes soldados valientes están afuera.

—Soy uno de ellos. —No dijo mas sobre su enlistado. — Todo cambiara, la gente dejara de tener esperanza, pero mi amor por el seguirá siendo el mismo. —Dio a entender que su vida seguiría adelante. —Su decisión fue salvarte, Es hora de que demustres de lo que estas hecho.

* * *

**Bien... se que mostre a Kaia algo sociable (cof... zorra... cof...facil...cof) pero fue un amor de adolecentes, de juventud, el mitico amor a primera vista.**

**¿Ahora resulta que tambien ella es militar y Chris ya no?**

**¿Cuando comenzara el cariño entre ellos?**

**Espero les gustara, dudas comentarios, criticas, ya saben son libres en expresarse.**


	4. Una mañana

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de BIOHAZARD O RESIDENT EVIL son propiedad de CAPCOM por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

—El mundo es un caos, suficientes soldados valientes están afuera. —Chris intento evitar el recamo anterior. —Ya tuve suficiente mierda, no podrías entender.

—¿En serio? ¿Yo no puedo entender lo que es perder a alguien importante? ¿Solo tu perdiste a un compañero? —Sus palabras fueron directas, no mostraba autocompasión. —Su decisión fue salvarte, Es hora de que demuestres de lo que estas hecho.

¿Sabes por lo que pase? ¿Has intentado ponerte en mi lugar? —Su tono de voz se escuchaba enfadado.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas. —Constantemente, cada dia desde que supe de tu accidente, cada noche antes de intentar dormir. —Apreto sus manos que apoyaba en sus rodillas, intentando seguir con sus palabras. —Solo vine para encontrarme con el humano que murió junto a Piers, pero en verdad decidiste enterrarlo. —Dijo decepcionada.

Chis dejo caer su tasa en la mesa de golpe —¿Quién te crees para cuestionarme?

—¿Esa es tu manera de enfrentar las cosas? —Hizo una pregunta retórica —Escudriñarte tras tu figura de capitán…sintiéndote el unuco sumergido en porquería… esta bien disfrútala.

—Ahorra tus palabras, me canse de este juego —Era impresionante para el como los ojos

de Kaia, le recordaban en cierto punto a el mismo.

Ella noto la postura d Chris a segundos de dejarla sola, asi que tomo su mano.—Menti esta tarde, en realidad si odio a alguien.

El casi podia escuchar "tu fuiste quien lo orillo a su muerte" salir de la boca de Kaia. —No tengo que escucharlo. —Contesto a la defensiva

—Necesito tu recomendación, para entrar al ejercito —Dijo la joven en tono de suplica al sentir la mano de Chris safarse de su agarre.

—Tiene que ser una maldita broma.

Chris —Neo Umbrella. —Lo expresó fuerte y claro. —Eres un imbécil —Dijo en voz baja al ver como se alejaba

El caminar de Chris se paro por un segundo, recordando el odio que tenia a esa palabras, negó con la cabeza y salio directo sin mostrar atención a su alrededor.

Kaia recargo su cabeza en la mano que tenia en la mesa, acomodando su cabello hacia atrás.—Que idiota soy —Termino su bebida mientras reflexionaba sobre sus palabras «La gente empieza a perder su humanidad incluyéndome» Fue tan fría y agresiva con Chris que no sabia como remediar esa situación, pago la cuenta y camino por el lugar, tratando de averiguar que era lo que sentía mientras deambulaba por el edificio.

* * *

—_Desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que eras la persona indicada para mi — Dijo la chica mientras abrazaba por detrás a Piers, quien contemplaba su ultima adquisición. _

_El apoyo sus manos en las de la joven, orgulloso de todo lo que tenia —Quien imaginaria que esa mujer fatal y excelente besando, terminaría siendo pareja de un militar tan pervertido._

—_Estabamos en el lugar y el momento indicados._

—_Las ironias de la vida.— Llevo a Kaia al interior del departamento, tomados de la mano. —Jure que construiríamos un hogar juntos y este es el inicio. —El lugar era espacioso y no estaba amueblado, pero las cajas estaban en el suelo listas para desempacar._

_Casi cumplían cuatro años de relación y a pesar de los pronósticos era un apareja muy unida.—Tus padres juraron que era una caza fortunas y juraron que no duraríamos mas de tres días, ¿Algún dia me aceptaran? Soy la responsable de arrebatarles a su osito Piers. —Se burlo un poco, pero tenia incertidumbre respecto a su nueva familia_

—_Tendran que aceptar la realidad, mi correo llega a tu nombre._

_Halando de compartir espacio.. —La chica tomo un sobre de la mesa de centro —Te llego un sobre a tu viejo departamento, lo traje para que lo leyeras, parece importante._

—_Veamos, tiene tiempo que no recibo información—Pier abrió el mensaje, era de uno de sus compañeros un cubierto, su rostro cambio mostrando una expresión desfavorable_

—_¿Todo bien? —Enseguida pregunto, noaba una expresión fuera de lo común en su prometido._

—_Encontraron a Chris… quieren que me reuna con ellos y tratar de que entre en razon. —Doblo el papel, para explicar lo que pensaba, camino hasta quedar frente a ella y junto su frente a la de kaia —Si todos aprendiéramos de nuestros errores, yo seria un maldito genio. —Tenia una deuda de compañerismo con su capitán _

_Entiendo…—Conocia a Puers, sabia lo que haría. —¿En serio tienes que ir por Chris en esta mision? —Poso su pequeña mano en la mejilla de su prometido _

—_Se lo debo, el me salvo el trasero en mas de una ocasión. —Ella comprendia su posición como miembro de la BSAA. —El me llevo al lugar donde estoy hoy en dia, aprendi sobre el valor con el. _

_Ella no quizo iniciar una discusión, no tendría mayor significado. —Se que este viaje de emergencia y durara poco— Respiro tratando de no suplicar a Piers que recapacitara. —¿Cuándo te iras? —Le dio todo su apoyo, sin cuestionarlo._

_El la abrazo, tenia que confortarla, a pesar de que Kaia no pidiera muestra alguna de cariño.—Estas apunto de casarte con un militar y sigues siendo tan genial._

—_No contestaste mi pregunta._

—_Mañana a primera hora._

—_Cuando vuelvas, esta lugar será nuestro hogar. —Ella envolvió con sus brazos a Piers, tenia que mostrar fuerza.—No quiero que vayas sin escuchar de nuevo que te amo._

—_No lo olvidare, esa es mi razón para solucionar todo, poder regresar. —Se alejo un poco para poder ver el rostro de Kaia —Sonrie._

* * *

Ahora estaba sola, odiando a toda una organización, decidida a cobrar venganza a costa de su vida misma. «Te marchaste sin aviso, eltiempo fue tan corto a tu lado, es agonizante si no estas junto a mi..»Estaba sentada en el sillón de su habitación, había roto su record sin reclamarse. «Los momentos donde jurarías pasar toda la vida junto a mi» Otro dia mas en el que se rendia ante el dolor, durmiendo entre sollozos.

Chris tampoco pudo descansar sea noche, no podía dejar que las cosas se quedran asi… salio de su habitación y fue ala de Kaia, toco con brusquedad, hasta que ella abrió la puerta —Se que soy la ultima persona que quieres ver, pero no te dejare arruinar tu vida.

Ella abrió con los ojos rojos, apenas había comensado a dormir.—No entiendo.

—No puedo darte la recomendación, Piers intento que no me dejara guiar por mi odio —Entro sin pedir permiso..

—Alguien tiene que pagar. —De nuevo se mostraba fria.

—Estarias haciendo lo mismo que yo, haciendo mis erores al pie de la letra. —Por unos instantes esas palabras a Kaia le recordaron a Piers.

—Perdón .

—No tienes que…

—Claro que si, estria defraudando lo que Pier me enseño.. .ser comprensiva, pero solo quería ver el mismo espíritu que compartian…. Lo extraño tanto.

Chris la abrazo al entender que no estaba solo —Lo siento tanto.

—En verdad estoy contenta de que estes vivo.

* * *

**¿Que pasara en el siguiente capitulo?**

**¿Por que dijo lo ultimo Kaia?  
**

**Dudas, comentarios... ya saben.  
Gracias por leer  
**


	5. Unidos por un sentimiento

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de BIOHAZARD O RESIDENT EVIL son propiedad de CAPCOM por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

Kaia tenia su frente recargada en el pecho de Chris, sentía como era rodeada por unos brazos fuertes, pero la lejanía espiritual era notoria, aun extrañaba a su compañero de vida. —Aun recuerdo su brillante sonrisa, nuestro joven pasado… Decidimos juntar nuestras vidas a una corta edad, jamás quise conocer a nadie mas. —Dio a entender que esa era la vida que había destinado para ella —Se que tengo que dejarlo ir. —Su voz comenzó a quebrarse. —Pero… aun conservo el lado de su cama tendida, la ropa que dejo en el suelo por descuido, no he tenido el valor de empacarla, por que conserva su olor. —Solto una risilla quejumbrosa. —Tienen su esencia.

Chris se sentía culpable, si no hubiera sido por su sed de venganza, quizá el soldado aun estaría con vida, Piers lo acompaño para que el no perdiera su espíritu, lo poco que le quedaba de humanidad. —He sido inconsciente de todas las cosas que he quebrado, aun veo borrosa la imagen de aquel bar donde Piers me hizo entrar en razón.

Kaia, dio un paso, alejándose momentáneamente, ella tenia un recuerdo distinto de ese viaje. —El dia que viajo a Europa, conté los pasos que dio antes de subiera al transporte militar. —Tal vez, si ella hubiera insistido en cancelar el rescate de Chris, Piers habría tomado otra actitud mas a la defensiva y el final de esa misión seria diferente. —Se que soy egoísta hablas tanto sobre mi, ya que perdiste tantas personas importantes en la lucha contra el bioterrorismo, se que estoy enojada con la vida, pero me cuesta encontrar la resignación.

—No tienes que hacerlo, no en este momento, estas en tu derecho de sentirte asi, en realidad, lo que sientas en estos momentos es lo correcto. —Nadie sabía mejor que Chris, lo que era luchar contra sus instintos, y suprimirlos, no era la mejor opción. —Piers fue un gran soldado, apoyo y mas que nada, un exelente amigo. —Sostenia la mano de la chica, mientras intercambiaban palabras de dolor.

Esa conexión hizo sentir rara a Kaia. —¿Cómo puedes superar una perdida tan cercana? —Tal vez un consejo de un mente fría seria lo correcto de escuchar.

—No puedes, aprendes a vivir con el dolor, el arrepentimiento te persigue, debido a que no puedes huir, en mi caso puedes olvidarlo incluido tu compasión. —Refiriéndose a su perdida de memoria. —Solto la mano de la joven y la poso sobre su frente, tratando de mitigar los recuerdos de guerra.

Kaia respiro profundo, vio los ojos suplicantes de Chris, era notoria su frustración. —Puedes sentarte… Es algo desesperante estar en la entrada. —Señalo el sillón donde antes estaba recostada. «Tanto pensar en mi sufrimiento esta desgastándome física y mentalmente.» Distraerse con una platica profunda distraería su mente destoconada.

Chris seguía débil, su cuerpo aun no se recuperaba después de tal pesadilla en la base submarina, tenia cuatro días que le habían retirado el suministro de suero en su cuerpo, accediendo a la muestra de atención.

Quería ella saber mas sobre el hombre a quien Piers consideraba un héroe de guerra. —¿Sientes que has recuperado tu vida? —Pregunto de forma directa.

Chris sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, era incomodo hablar sobre su vida, pero no tenia como evadir la cuestión.

Kaia intento suavizar sus palabras. —Sufriste de amnesia postraumática, ¿Pudiste regresar a ser quien eras?

Recargo su cabeza en el respaldo, ahogándose con las palabras. —Me siento perdió, en un mundo decadente, no se quien soy. —Sus palabras eran sinceras. —He sido maldecido, crucificado por mi causa de lucha, he sido herido por los que estaban en mi contra, recibi balazos debido a mis errores. —Refiriéndose a su travesía reciente con Jake.

Kaia se sintió identificada con haberlo sometido bajo presión por haber desertado del ejercito, el tenia una historia que no hiabia sido escuchada. —Pero tienes el consuelo, de tener buenos aliados. —Intento animar a Chris.

El contesto —He sido cortado, traicionado y destrozado a mano de las personas que yo creía amar. —Esas palabras no las entendia ella, pero eran sobre Jill y lo mucho que se habían distanciado en ese tiempo, no era el momento de buscarla. —Al final, termino siendo mi peor enemigo.

—Perdoname…—Kaia empezó a avanzar en dirección a Chris. —Nadie merece estar solo, discúlpame por haberte hecho sentir culpable. —Piers jamas habría dejado a su capitán sentirse perdido. —Tomaras tu camino a su debido tiempo, regresara tu convicción cuando estes listo. —Se sento junto a el y estiro la mano rozando el pómulo de Chris, justo donde el roce de la bala había dejado una marca.

— Juzgan mis actos tal como ellos los ven, pero no como si los viviesen. —No se sentía como un heroe, no despues de que su odio por Ada lo llevara a un profundo fondo existencial.

—Un instante, una palabras, una vida… esos detalles pueden salvar al mundo. —Noto como los ojos de Chris se cristalizaban, debido a la luz brillante de la luna reflejada en estos. —Si me preguntaran si lo hubiera detenido, contestaría que no… Piers forjo su destino, decidió que tu eras importante para la humanidad. «No me enorgullece aceptarlo, somos dos corazones unidos al dolor. »

—Una persona normal correría de alguien tan inestable. —Se levanto asustado de que alguien quisiera entenderlo, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la salida.

—¿Escuchas lo que dices? —Lo dijo en el mismo tono que su compañero —Deja de intentar sangrar para sentirte vivo. —Tomo la muñeca de Chris, ejerciendo un poco de fuerza para que no avanzara, dándole una pequeña nota. —Necesitas terapia.

El solo quería armar su vida, dejar de sentirse en llamas y con la obligación de pretender cuidar a una mujer a quien no conocía, todo le parecía confuso, de nuevo el miedo de una segunda oportunidad para vivir lo aterraba. Estar solo era lo único que merecia, se recostó en la cama de su habitación y abrió el papel que decía "Solo tu puedes salvarte, levántate e inténtalo, nos vemos a las tres de la tarde en el club de tiro que esta a tres millas de la salida del pueblo, un soldado no necesita direcciones" «Mujeres… ¿En que diablos piensan?»

Ella fue la primera en llegar, el internet hacia milagros para las mentes aburridas y ese era un instinto básico para des estresarse, disparar de forma literal sus problemas. —¿A nombre de quien es la reservación? —Pregunto el encargado del lugar.

—Nivans…oficial Piers Nivans. —Los años en la universidad le habían enseñado varios trucos para pasar desapercibida en la ilegalidad.

—Entre y vea la ultima atracción de los soldados en entrenamiento —Refiriéndose al área de tiro con blancos en movimiento.

—Gracias. —Pidio su arma básica y vio a varios hombres desperdiciar balas en algo tan simple, tomo su lugar y recordó…

* * *

_Llagaron al campo, donde antes el practicaba a solas, esta vez Piers estaba acompañado.—El rifle es el arma que es mas fácil usar, ya que te mantiene a distancia. —Comenzaba a preparar el arma. —Cuando se es mas hábil, el enfrentamiento se hace mas cercano, el ejemplo mas claro es el cuchillo, la ultima defensa que te enseñare a usar, igual que Leon. (Nota: El hombre al que se refiere es al protagonista de el perfecto asesino) —Intentaba imitar la escena de su película favorita._

_Kaia, estaba parada frente a Piers escuchando las instrucciones, en un momento de distracción por parte del muchacho para armar el arma, ella metio las manos en las bolsas traseras del pantalón del soldado. —Ahora yo sere la niña precoz que seduce a un asesino asueldo._

_El joven sintió las manos invasivas de la chica y divertido trato de seguir explicando. —Se que actuo con el clásico delirio de persecución estadounidense, pero el mundo se esta volviendo un caos, quiero estar seguro de que podras defenderte en una emergencia. —Tenia poco tiempo haber sido aceptado como miembro de la BSAA._

_Ella vio que no era broma. —Tranquilo Rambo. —Se inclino en la forma en la que el joven horas antes había explicado. _

_Pier hizo lo mismo para hablar a lado de Kaia. —Bien, deja de lado lo de la ropa oscura, ya que una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra. —Refiriéndose a la pelicula—Pero el protector del lente no tienes que quitarlo, Primero tienes que identificar el objetivo, si estas siendo observada, te delataras a kilometro y medio._

—_Entiendo, nada es igual como en las películas. "Ni mujeres ni niños". —Tomo el rifle en sus manos, enfocando los blancos que Piers tenia colocados en el área._

—_Solo puedo decirte lo que pienso antes de cada disparo… ten calma, no quites la mirada de el— Señalo la lata que estaba a medio kilometro, viendo con binoculares. —Respira suave, vigila su movimiento, imagina que estas corriendo a su lado, siente su siguiente movimiento, inspira hondo—Kaia siguio las ordenes. —No exales… espera…ahora. —El disparo dio exactamente en el nombre y el logo._

_Exelente tiro, para sr la primera vez que lo haces. —Piers estaba conforme con su discípulo, ella lo vio directamente a los ojos y ambos sonrieron. —Ahora estoy tranquilo que con un…_

* * *

—Un solo disparo, estaras a salvo. —Victoriosa celebro en silencio al acertar en todos los blancos en movimiento, entrego el arma básica al oficial en turno, se aparto del área de disparos, quitándose los lentes protectores y observo a los espectadores.

—Wow, ¿Podrias enseñarme algún truco? —Pregunto un joven.

Ella alzo la ceja, sabia que la atención que recibía no era por sus habilidades —Es cuestión de práctica. —No quería ser molestada con preguntas frívolas.

El joven comenzó a desarmar su pistola sin ningún cuidado —Primero tengo que limpiar esto, para que no se atasque.

Kaia, le quito el arma y comenzó a ordenar las partes de esta. —Matilda… No vuelvas a hacer eso o te partiré la cabeza ¿Lo entiendes? —Volteo a ver al joven que tenia cara de asustado.

El contesto de inmediato. —Esta bien. —Ella comenzó a acomodar el arma en cuestión de segundos, después de darle un poco de mantenimiento.

Limpio su frente debido al calor del lugar. —Existen reglas ¿Esta bien? —Le mostro los pasos a seguir.

—Esta bien. —El joven repasaba las instrucciones en su cabeza.

—Ya deja de decir "esta bien" ¿Esta bien? —Los dialogos la hacían recordar, de buena manera.

—Esta bien.

—Perfecto. —Entrego el arma en las manos del joven, tranquila con la interacción amena.

Chris observaba a lo lejos, como la determinación de la joven la convertía en una mujer interesante, de algún modo había captado su atención. —Tenia planeado invitarte a comer, te lo debo después de la noche en vela.

Kaia se sonrojo un poco, debido a que las personas malentendieron la frase. —Lo que uno encuentra en internet, la mayoría en este lugar son soldados.

—No me agrado, la violencia solo genera mas violencia y las personas que no pueden manejar un arma, terminan siendo un peligro. —No dio el recorrido, odiaba a las personas que jugaban a la guerra, pero aceptaba en silencio las habilidades de la chica.

—Eso fue un golpe directo al hígado. —Subieron al Jeep, ya que Chris había llegado en taxi.

* * *

El comentario sobre la ropa de Piers tiene sentido y no quiero dejar la impresión de que Kaia es un desastre, casi rayando en la desfachatez, supongamos que Piers salio en busca de su capitán el 26 de junio, lo encontró el 29 y el primero de julio murio, XD hice bien mi línea del tiempo. PELICULA MUUUUY RECOMENDABLE, EL PERFECTO ASESINO.

¿Que pasara en la comida para que Chris diga?—No es fácil encontrar buenos filetes, como los de casa.

¿Cuando surgira el amor prohibido?


	6. Recuerdos de guerra

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de BIOHAZARD O RESIDENT EVIL son propiedad de CAPCOM por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

Subieron a auto todo terreno y ella comenzo la platica. —Sabia que no necesitabas direcciones, eres todo un McGibber. —Fue una alago de bajo nivel para Chris, consiguio llegar a tiempo al club de tiro.—Escuche tantas historias sobre ti, que pensé que tendría que hacer reverencia. —Conducia con tranquilidad. —Pero me alegra ver que eres una persona común y corriente, me aterra la gente importante. —Con ese comentario intento crear confianza en ambos.

Chris no mostraba interés alguno, solo podía pensar en Jill. «Casi cinco años desde que te encontré en Africa, solo pude decirte una letanía de estupideces, te culpe de todo, incluso mi comportamiento.»

* * *

_Al tercer dia en que Chris entro al hospital y fue atendido, Jill llego para ver a su querido compañero. —No se que hiciste con el hombre de quien me anamore y me salvo con su determinación. —La joven se sento a la orilla de la camilla. —Espero poder hacer lo mismo y hacer que recgrese el antiguo Chris._

_Chris alzo la ceja e intento levantarse. —Esa estúpida determinación y odio infinito fueron los mismo elementos que llevaron a todo mi escuadron a la muerte. —Tendria que gustarte mis defectos. —Dijo con sarcasmo. _

—_Si aun te interesa la BSAA, recibi información sobre Neo Umbrella, Jesica Sherawat confirmo sobre un grupo radical en tu contra._

—_Regresas a la escena dl crimen, pero los muertos no pueden hablar, pero pesan sobre mis hombros._

—_Perdiste toda pisca de humanidad, la misma que intentabas resguardar de bioterrorismo._

—_Pense que me entenderías, pasaste por lo mismo que yo y yo te busque hasta el fin del mundo. —Le señalo la salida, quería estar solo, pero no para siempre. —He estado apunto de morir, enterrado en las entrañas del mundo._

—_Pero jamas me trataste a nadie de esta manera, no se quien eres. —Camino a la salida siendo seguida por Chris. _

—_Parece que te estas quejando de mi frialdad, pero nada es mas frio que las palabras que salen de tus labios._

—_Yo seguire en la BSAA y no tendre remordimiento al dejarte atrás. —Salio sin decir adiós._

—_Te arrepentirás, nena, algún dia. —Detuvo la puerta antes de que cerrara. —Cuando te acuestes en la cama que antes solíamos compartir._

—_Intenta cuidarte, Chris. —Jill no tuvo la valentía de voltear_.

* * *

—¿Quieres manejar? Para ser sincera no tengo la menor idea de donde quieres ir a comer. —Detuvo el auto y bajo de esta, dirigiéndose a la puerta del copiloto.

—Es un poco mas adelante, a cinco minutos, es una parillada, espero no estes a dieta.

—Convivir con tantos soldados te quito la habilidad de hablar con las mujeres. —Sonrio debido a que conocía esa forma torpe de comportarse. —A pesar de que tu comentario hace alusión a que estoy pasada de peso, lo pasare por alto.

—N- no quize decir eso, es que las mujeres… No comen. —Chris paso la mano por su nuca, sintiéndose un gran bobo. —¿Cómo arregló esto?

—No te preocupes, entiendo. —El viento de la ventanilla novia el cabello de la joven y el sol resaltaba el color chocolate de este. —Tengo un gran antojo de una buena hamburguesa… con papa y un helado.

El hombre sonrio de lado, pocas mujeres dejaban ver su lado poco femenino. —A la izquierda y en diez cuadras giras en la glorieta.

—Piers me dijo lo que el virus le hacia a las personas. —Por fin encontró las palabras de consuelo para el soldado. —Recuerdo que regreso muy cambiado de Edonia, se sentía culpable por no haber sido un buen apoyo para ti en esa misión. —Vio la reacción de Chris. —Le afecto bastante la manera en la que desapareciste del hospital.

—El me hizo entrar en razón y yo lo deje morir. —Esa etapa depresiva del soldado todavía no cedia.

—No creo que fuera asi. —Contesto ella, mientras giraba en la dirección que Chris le habia dicho.

* * *

_A cinco meses de que Chris desapareciera en Europa, la base militar que daba ordenes a Piers le dieron un tiempo de descanso y Kaia decidio llevarlo a un paseo por la playa, un adelanto a su luna de miel._

—_Se que viajas a lugares exótico por tu trabajo, pero deberías de poner otracara. —Se quejo de manera sutil, por el poco interés que Piers mostraba. —Para mi esto es genial, pasear descalza, sentir las olas en mis pies, estar con la persona que amo… —Espero una respuesta de Piers._

—_Discula, estoy un poco distraído. —Caminaban a la orilla del mar, ella to tomaba del brazo y la briza era muy confortante. _

—_¿Una mala misión? —Paso la mano por la espalda del soldado._

—_Mas que eso, fue un infierno. —Paro en seco su caminar, alzando el rostro, recordando cada detalle de la guerra. —Finn, Chris… Todo fue un desastre. _

—_¿Pudiste haberlo evitarlo? —El joven negó en silencio. —¿Quieres hablar de eso? —Pregunto preocupada, dejando de lado las vacaciones, si el no estaba a gusto en un lugar asi, no lo estaría en ninguno._

—_Esas personas dejaron de serlo, perdieron el control sobre sus conciencias. —Eso fue lo que mas lo había afectado, había luchado contra soldados sin convicción, objetos de experimento para Ada Wong. _

_Piers sonrio, ella trataba de animarlo siempre. —Por eso me quiero casar con tigo tus expectativas son muy bajas. —Alzo a la chica en brazos y entro al mar._

—_Solo quiero verte feliz. —La marea era tranquila y suave, comenzaron a nadar, disfrutando del clima._

—_Tienes razón… no se en que estoy pensando, te tengo enfrente en un pequeño bikini. —Estaba recostado en la arena, dejando que las olas mojaran de vez en cuando sus cuerpo. —Gracias por apoyarme todo este tiempo. —Acomodo un mechon de cabello que Kaia tenia en el rostro._

_Ella estaba sobre el, abrazándolo, sintiendo su cuerpo húmedo. —Esto es algo egoísta y quería esperar para comentarlo, pero me ofrecieron un trabajo y tenemos que cabiar el lugar donde vivimos._

_Ahora era su turno de mostrar indulgencia. —Tu eres mi hogar, no importa donde estes, te seguire._

* * *

—No entiendo por que dices eso, nadie quiere morir. —Los dos vieron el lugar donde comerían. —Nadie sabe lo que paso por su mente, su miedo, su desesperación, lo habriamos logrado juntos.

Estaciono el Jeep y bajo a esperar al agotado soldado. —¿A pesar de que eso implicara para el, arriesgar la vida de su capitán? —Contesto mientras entraban juntos y esperaba una mesa.

—Lamento que estes en conflicto con mi presencia. —Cometo.

—Nadie decide cuando morir, lo mas honorable para el fue decidir cuando aun tenia conciencia sobre si mismo.

—¿Qué sientes al verme a mi y saber que podría estar aquí el?—Intento alejar a la joven con esa pregunta. El mesero llego a tomar la orden y noto el silencio incomodo entre esa pareja.

…

_El teléfono de Kaia sonó a las tres horas de que el soldado fuera buscado por su escuadrón para ir a Edonia. —Tengo poco tiempo antes de subir al avión, ¿Puedes prender la computadora? Quiero verte._

—_Crei que no te permitían este tipo de contacto, estas iniciando una misión. —Comenzo a desempacar su laptop. —Espera un poco que el sistema esta cargándose._

_Piers estaba sentado en una de las oficinas de la base militar. —Acepta la video llamada, por favor. —Pensaba que estaba solo, pero dos de hombres bajo sus ordenes espiaban a su líder. _

_Ella se sentía un poco inquieta, si horas antes trato de ser un poco distante, fue a que tenia miedo de perder los estribos y pedirle al soldado que no fuera a su nueva misión. —Esta bien, esta bien, deja cuelgo. —Trato de sonar segura, paso sus manos por la cara y se esforzó en poner una buena expresión. _

_Piers sonrio a la pantalla al ver a su futura esposa. —Hola, tenia tiempo que no te veía._

_Debido a que estaba acomodando su nuevo hogar, no estaba arreglada para la ocasión. —Tampoco estaba presentable en esa ocasión. —Desamarro su cabello, quitando la presión sobre su cabeza. —Necesitaba hacer esto, ahora parezco psicópata._

_Los ojos café claro de Piers brillabam mas por el resplandor de la pantalla. —Se que suena estúpido, pero tengo un poco de ansiedad, solo queria recordarte que… Te amo. —No le dio importancia a la imagen de su novia._

—_Sabes… se supone que tu eres el fuerte y valiente, no quiero pensar que estas despidiéndote. —Solo quería cambiar de tema, tapo su rosro de nuavo, estaba apunto de quebrarse. . —Si alguien estuviera escuchándote, perderías esa imagen de rudo y frio, no quiero ser la responsable por las faltas de respeto que te ganes. _

—_Ha ha ha. —Comenzó a reir, Kaia siempre lograba tranquilizarlo. —Hablar contigo, no es lo mismo que tocarte, pero me hacen sentir bien tus palabras._

_Trato de calmar aun mas el ambiente. —Si piensas asi… espera a que regreses, te quitare el uniforme en dos segundos y no saldremos de nuestra alcoba en al menos tres días. _

—_Ya ves, a veces me canso de mí y de no tener valor para buscarte y cometer todo delito que nuestro amor exija. "Quieta ahí, tus labios o la vida".—Esa ansiedad comenzó a disiparse de la mente del soldado. —De repente esta conversación comenzó a cambiar de rumbo. —Tomo un folder del escritorio para darse aire. _

—_Comadante. —Entro marco, un poco incomo por lo que estaba escuchando. —No quería interrumpir, pero estas on las nuevas coordenas del paradero del capitán._

_El soldado dio n salto en su silla, tratando de parecer serio de nuevo. —Gracias por la notificasion. —Tapo un poco la pantalla._

—_Tapas la cámara —Dijo Kia en voz alta, delatando a su novio. —Piers me ha contado mucho sobre su escuadron, que son un gran grupo de machos. —Bromeo ligeramente._

_Piers tapo su rostro casi soltando una carcajda. —Kaia, nadie en este siglo usa la palabra "macho" —Se hizo a un lado para dejar ver la pantalla. —¿Podriamos mantener esto es secreto? No quiero que los superiores se enojen, por el mal uso de la tecnología._

—_Pues… tendras que sobornarme. —Jeff interrumpió. —Quiero manejar el helicóptero un dia._

—_Hmmmp. —Se quejo Piers. —De acuerdo, es un trato—Giro la silla para_ hablar d_e nuevo con su novia. —Saldremos en diez munutos, solo será poco tiempo el que estemos separados y cuando regrese decidiremos que tema tendrá la recepción del salón, he estado pensando en orquídeas azules y media noche en Paris. _

—_¿Crees que Chris regrese a ser el mismo líder? —Pregunto Marco, sin importarle la presencia de kaia._

—_Tenemos que arriesgarnos, si es el líder fuerte que creeemos regresara._

—_¿Tu que piensas? —Jeff se hacerco a la pantalla, para cuestionar a la pareja de su comandante._

_Ella se sintió acorralada. —Yo…—Intento ver la respuesta en los ojos de Piers._

—_El no puede darte la respuesta. —Rodeo el cuello de Piers._

— _Previsión es la cualidad que todo buen líder tiene, una vez que pierde su camino y los acontemientos comienzan a forzar su mano, es líder solamente de nombre. —Trato de expresar sus ideas de forma sencilla. —No está dirigiendo; está reaccionando a los acontecimientos inmediatos y probablemente no continuará siendo líder por mucho tiempo. —Dio a entender que la mente serena de Piers, lo llevaría mas lejos de lo que imaginaba. —Deseo con toda mi fe, que encuentren lo que buscan._

—_Ese fue un buen discurso. —Dijo Marco, sentado en otra silla._

_Piers entendio inmediatamente la indirecta. —En tiempos como estos, aprendes a vivir otra vez. —Toco el logo que tenia en su hombro, la BSAA necesitaba a Chris. —Tenemos que cerrar este ciclo._

—_Te amo… y señores, regresen a salvo._

—_Estas quitándome todas las buenas frases, nos veremos antes de lo que piensas. —Termino la video llamada, teniendo mas animos que antes para ir a China._

* * *

—Cuando le dije a Piers que te describiera dijo, "No se trata de una personalidad magnética, eso puede ser sólo facilidad de palabra, tampoco de hacer amigos o influir sobre las personas, eso es adulación." Le pregunte si eras un buen líder y solo contesto "El liderazgo es lograr que las miradas apunten más alto, que la actuación de la gente alcance el estándar de su potencial y que la construcción de personalidades supere sus limitaciones personales" Te odie desde el inicio en que el hablo de ti, pensé que eras arrogante y superficial, pero te veo a los ojos y se que cargas con una gran soledad.

—No tienes que aparentar amabilidad. —Se levanto huyendo de nuevo, empujando a un señor de edad avanzada, haciendo que se le cayera el refresco encima.

—Deberias de mostrar algo de arrepentimiento. —Reclamo en hombre.

Chris ni siquiera volteo y los hijos del hombre se aproximaron a el. —Disculpate con nuestro padre. —Dijo uno de los dos jóvenes que almorzaban con el afectado.

—El se disculpa. —Interrunpio Kaia. —Pagare los daños.

—Tu amigo necesita un ajuste de actitud. —Contesto el hombre desde la masa de junto.

—Que quede como un favor de un yanqui a otro yanqui. —Sonrio de forma amable.

—No sabia que era un soldado. —Contesto un poco mas calmado el veterano. —¿El habla? —Pregunto con intriga.

—No, cuando puede evitarlo. —Intento disculparse con el.

—Esta bien, me convenciste, solo aléjalo de mi mesa. —Ella accedió retirándose al otro lado del lugar. —Hombre, no la pierdas, vale la pena.

—No soy amable, soy justa. —Siguio con la platica pendiente. —El no te culparía por sus actos. —El ambiente era amenizado con música lenta y en ese momento inicio la cansion "Time like these" de los foo fighters.

La orden llego a la nueva mesa y el servicio era inigualable. —No es fácil encontrar buenos filetes, como los de casa—Comento optimista Chris por la cena de buen aspecto.

Kaia abrió los ojos impactada por las palabras, esa frase hizo un vuelco en su estomago, por un momento quizo entregarse a la persona que le recordaba a Piers.

* * *

**¿Espero les agrade el cambio de imagen? Chris samurai es tan GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR XD**

**¿Se atrevara o no hara nada?**

**¿Que piensa Chris de la actitud pasiva de la chica?**

**¿Quien dara el primer paso?**

**Ya sabemos que por la negacion total en la que esta Chris, alejo a Jill.**

**Les adelantare que pronto Jill entrara para hacer un triangulo amoroso complicado.**

**Preguntas, dudas, comentarios... ya saben, son libres de expresar su opinion.**


	7. No dejes que te olvide

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de BIOHAZARD O RESIDENT EVIL son propiedad de CAPCOM por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

—¿Pensabas salir corriendo? —Pregunto Kiaia mientras jalaba del brazo a Chris y lo llebava a su nueva mesa. —Te metes en problemas por ese gran ego y poca paciencia —Respiro profundo al ver que todo estaba tranquilo. —Me asuste al ver que todos eran militares.

Lo tenia acorralado, no podía safarse. —¿Cómo supiste? —Ahora estaba intrigado por la agudeza e intuición de la mujer.

—Es un don… —Se acomodaron en las sillas, estaban frente a frente. —Es fácil notar cuando no estas al cien por ciento en el lugar donde te encuentras.

—No te entiendo…—Sus palabras fueron directas. —Solo fue suerte, eso creo.

Ella sonrio al ser cuestionada. —¿En verdad? —Movio la cabeza para que Chris volteara a la mesa del ex soldado. —Mira la forma en la que esta sentado, esta igual que tu.

Chris checo los datos y noto el parecido de sus posturas. —Eso no significa nada.

—Tal vez, pero observa un poco mas… No esta poniendo atención en la platica de sus hijos, esta al pendiente de su alrededor, su mano izquierda esta puesta donde tiene su arma y en el bolsillo de su camisa tiene su placa, lo mas importante es... que esta escuchándonos. — El soldado retirado alzo su vaso e hizo una señal de brindis.

Ella alzo la mano para saludar al hombre y este le dijo. —Hombre, no la pierdas de vista., mujeres como ella valen la pena.

Chris solo accedió a la platica apenado intentando disimular. —Esta bien, eso me sorprendió.

—¡Acabamos de conocernos, no somos nada! —Contesto de inmediato, haciendo reir a la familia, al ver que no les ponían atención Kaia continuo. —Y lo menos notorio, puedes ver en sus ojos que tienen una batalla diferente y sus mentes están en otra parte. —Sabia sobre ese comportamiento, vivo con alguien que era asi. —Siempre viviendo una batalla interna. —Apreto el vaso de su bebido recordando todo lo que Piers se perdia por estar planeando estrategias o cosas similares.

El noto la frustración en la postura de Kaia. —Hablas por mi, sabes leer mis movimientos, pero te dejas de lado, ¿Puedes asimilarlo tu sola? —El se preguntaba por el distanciamiento con la familia de su compañero. —La familia de Piers te ayudara a encontrar consuelo.

Ela se burlo por el comentario. —Para su madre, nunca fui la mujer indicada para el, ella creía que solo estaba con Piers por su dinero, que no tenia la suficiente moral, para estar con un soldado y que me faltaba seriedad.

—Eso explica, el porque de tu distancia el dia del funeral. —Era la típica historia de la cazafortunas, pero no lo aparentaba, solo parecía algo extrovertida.

Tomo una cucharada de helado y la apunto a Chris. —No, esa no fue la razón. —Era una mujer muy compleja en realidad. —Esa mañana discuti con su padre, trato de hacerme sentir mejor con ideas estúpidas al decir "No perdiste a nadie, Piers, simplemente se nos adelantó, Además lo mejor de el sigue en tu corazón" yo le respondí ¿adelantar a que? No fue una carrera de motos, murió en batalla. —Sonrio de lado, su falta de seriedad la llevaban a malos entendidos. —Ambos me pidieron que no arruinara la ceremonia, y en verdad lo menos que quería era mas drama.

—Pero era tu derecho, era tu pareja. —Contesto algo molesto.

—Pero ellos demostraron que no eran mi familia... hablando de familia ¿Dónde esta la señora Redfield? Siendo tan atractivo es lógico que alguien te espere o cuide. —Cambio el tema, ya que sabia que tendría varios problemas legales debido a la nueva casa que habían comprado juntos tiempo atras.

—Soltero empedernido. —Intento calmar el ambiente. —Soy un lobo solitario o ¿Sera que soy muy viejo?

—En realidad es difícil ser pareja de un militar. —Estar preocupada en cada misión, esperar que en las pruebas de armamento nadie saliera herido, la distancia emocional después de cada viaje eran situaciones que cada familiar tenia que enfrentar. —No importa la edad, un soldado siempre es un soldado y las personas que lo rodeen siempre serán influenciadas con sus acciones.

Entendió todo de inmediato. —Siempre fuiste su razón de luchar, su apoyo.— La orden de la chica acababa de llegar. «Recuerdo como estabas siempre en sus pensamientos, en Langshiang cuando corríamos entre los botes el paro solo para decir. "A kaia le hubiera encantado pasear por estas góndolas" y lo regañe contestando "¿Que pasa Piers? Hoy estas muy sentimental, parece que arrastras tu trasero a este lugar, estas en una misión." Solo quería acabar con Neo Umbrella y Ada..» Notaba la tristesa en sus ojos, pero jamas decía nada sobre sus sentimientos. —No dejo de pensar en que estas llorando su ausencia sola. ¿Puedo tomar tu mano?

Kaia se asombró, dejando caer una papa frita a la mesa. —¿P-por que me pides eso? —No entendia la propuesta.

—No mereces estar sola, ni llevar esa desolación por tu cuenta, estas en la misma situación que yo, te debo tanto por querer ayudarme. —Deslizo su mano por la mesa, esperando que Kaia hiciera lo mismo.

Sus ojos poco a poco se llenaron de lagrimas, no quería dar el siguiente paso y la música no ayudaba. «¿En tiempos asi, aprendes a amar de nuevo? No lo creo, no puedo dejar todo atras.» Antes de que tocara la mano de Chris noto que el no dejaba de verla. —Pense que podrías utilizar el Jeep, mientras termina la semana. —Alzo la mano para quedar a una mínima distancia, podía sentir la temperatura de la mano de Chris, pero su orden llego en ese momento siendo interrumpidos por el mesero.

—Gracias. —Contesto mientras la muestra de afecto se desvanecía y ella comenzaba a tomar de su bebida. —No es fácil encontrar buenos filetes… como los de casa—Comento optimista Chris por la cena de buen aspecto, con el mismo tono e ímpetu que Piers decía al emocionarse cuando ella cocinaba.

Kaia abrió los ojos impactada por los recuerdos que aparecían al sonar de la canción, su estómago le dio un vuelco provocándole nauseas instantáneas. —¿Que hago con migo? —Pregunto en voz baja, apretando la mano que tenia en la mesa.

Chris recordó que esas fueron las palabras que Piers le dijo en el bar cuando fue a buscarlo. —Lo que haras es dejar que tome tu mano. —Mientras hablaba hacia la acción. —Te respaldaras en mi, conseguiremos pasar esta etapa. —El había sido el responsable de que Kaia se entristeciera en pocos segundos. —Al menos se que tu harias lo mismo por mi. —Se sentía identificado con el sentimiento de confusión.

Ella tenia la vista fija al suelo. —Sabia que al final no puedes dejar a nadie atrás, en el fondo eres un soldado. —Chris con la otra mano alzo el rostro de la chica con delicadeza. —La gente se asustara al ver mis ojos rojos.

Se sintió mas aliviado, pero ella trataba de aparentar. —Se lo que se siente estar al filo de un abismo y estar paralizado del miedo. —Tomo con las dos manos la pequeña y delicada mano de Kaia. —Ambos no tenemos cura, seguimos arraigados a esa sensación.

Seco las lágrimas de su rostro. —No es tan malo escuchar la verdad de alguien que pasa por lo mismo. —El resto de la tarde fue agradable, las risas eran notorias y la tristesa fue minima, pero eran observados desde afuera del lugar.

Salieron tranquilos y sin esa sensación de abandono. —Gracias por no dejar que saliera corriendo. —Dijo algo indeciso en sus palabras.

—Llegue a la conclusión de que no te juzgare, quiero conocer al héroe de guerra, además del hombre que tengo enfrente. —Lanzo las llaves del auto sin avisar y en un movimiento apresurado Chris las atrapo en el aire. —Es hora de ir al hotel ¿No crees?

—Ya es algo tarde, el tiempo paso muy rápido. — Ella subio al lugar del copiloto y quito el seguro de la puerta de Chris. —Seria lo mas adecuado que me dieras tu dirección y teléfono… yo te dare mis datos.

—Bien, me parece justo. —Abrio la guantera y la cerro de inmedito. —No tengo en donde escribir, pero tengo tarjetas en mi habitación.

Al llegar, Kaia le entrego su tarjeta de presentación ay al reverso escribió su dirección. —Asi que eres publicista. —Dijo algo impresionado.

—Ayudo en la imagen de algunos políticos, pero últimamente mi carrera se ha ido cuesta abajo, la muerte del presidente Adan hace ver mal a las otras figuras publicas. —Le dio el bolígrafo y una hoja para que Chris escribiera. —Es difícil hacer ver bien a los políticos, cuando se sabe la verdad sobre Simmons, "nada es lo que parece" es la nueva imagen del gobierno.

—¿Cómo sabes lo de Simmons? —Habian pasado pocos días desde el incidente.

—Es un secreto a voces que circula entre las cabezas mas grandes del país, dicen que se volvió loco.

—No era un demente para crear tal caos, además recibió ayuda. —Respondio chris, entregándole sus datos. —Si un dia, necesitas algo. lo que sea, sabes dónde encontrarme.

—Vamos, no soy una damisela en apuros, pero lo tendre en mente. —Sonreia mientras se desperia del ex soldado. —Que tengas el Jeep el resto de la samana es una escusa para serguir hablándonos, esto es el principio de una amistad.

—No puedo negarme, hiciste todo lo necesario para ganarte mi respeto. —Asi termino la platica entre ambos, platica que ocultaba la veradera situación de Kaia.

Al cerrar la puerta no se alejo de esta, espero y escucho como Chris se alejaba, recargando su cabeza en la pared y se desplomo afligida. «Solo quiero cambiar esta angustia, me sentía orgullosa por haber pasado medio dia sin lamentarme, pero lo volvi a hacer igual que ayer » Rodeaba sus pieras con los brazos «Comienzo a recordarte, los años mas felices de mi vida.» Volvia a la soledad de nuevo. «Tu eras todo para mi, extraño poder hablarte de cualquier cos, inclusive las mas tontas.» Lo único que la hizo sentir bien ese dia, fue estar acompañada por Chris, pero era imposible verlo de una manera "diferente" a la de un conocido.

Al siguiente dia Chris decidio ir al cementerio y tratar de encontrar paz mental, pero al llegar noto a alguien sentado frente a la lapida. «¿Qué demonios?» Al acercarse noto la figura de una mujer, que veía fijamente el mausoleo, y al estar mas cerca descubrió que era Kaia. —Si me hubieras dicho que vendrías, te habría traido.

—No dormi ni un solo segundo. —Tenia fija la mirada en la leyenda de la lapida. —Regrese por mi relicario. —Alzo la mano para mostrar la cadena. — Lo extraño tanto... pensé que seria una buena idea venir y hablar con el, pero al estar aquí note al algo. —Volteo a ver a Chris. —¿Quieres saber cual fue la conclusion a la que llegue?

—¿Que estar aquí te tranquiliza? —Hizo una pregunta retorica.

—No. —Cruzo sus brazos antes de hablar. —Que paresco una idiota hablándole a una piedra, ni siquiera su cuerpo esta en este lugar.

Chris comenzó a reir. —¿Por qué te quedaste tanto tiempo? —Se paro a un lado de kaia.

—El árbol da una buena sombra y el clima es cálido, es un delito no tomarse el tiempo y disfrutarlo. —Acomodo su cabello a un lado. —Dicen que las mujeres realmente maduran cuando su padre muere, ya que dejan de ser la princesa de alguien y bueno… deje de ser lady Kaia a los quince años. —Se paro con la ayuda de Chris y el noto que era otra cosa que tenían en común.

—No sabia que… —comenzaba a explicar.

—Y no tenias que saber, yo tampoco se mucho sobre ti, apenas estamos coniciendonos. —Comenzaba a caminar a la salida. —¿Quieres que te deje a solas?

—En realidad no, solo quería comentar algo que tu puedes escuchar. —La joven regreso. —Piers, se que no me escuchas, pero si lo hicieras, quiero que estes tranquilo, la mujer de quien presumias estará a salvo siempre, te debo mil dólares, en verdad es como la describias, fuerte, inteligente, dulce y comprensiva. —Rodeo con el brazo a la joven. —Tu y ella son los únicos que no me abandonaron cuando tenian que hacerlo, les debo la vida.

Una voz avejentada interrumpio el discurso. —Buenos días, espero no interrumpir, pero su espectáculo acaba en este momento, es aberrante como viene a burlarse de la memoria de mi hijo. —Para desgracia de kaia, era la madre de Piers. —Tardaste poco tiempo en ir tras un hombre con mayor rango que Piers. —Reclamo l señora que llevaba un ramo de rosas.

—Es un gran insulto para ambos, mal entiende la situación. — Chris intento defender a su nueva amiga, pero ella detuvo su andar.

—¿G.I Joe al ataque? —Se burlo de Chris. —Los vi ayer, muy felices comiendo como una pareja.

—Tranquilo Chris —Apoyo su mano en el pecho de su acompañante. —En pimera G.I Joe es un teniente y el es capitán, diga sus insultos basado en verdades, segunda, tenga la seguridad de que si estamos acostándonos, lo hacemos desde el funeral de Pier, asi que no engañamos a nadie, y tercera, es mentira lo segundo, apenas estamos conociéndonos, diría que estamos en la segunda etapa.

—¿Cuál segunda etapa? —Preguntaron ambos intrigados, pero Chris tomaba algo de agua.

—Aun no conozco su cañon de guerra. —Decidio dejar el lugar. —Dilculpe mi vulgaridad, aun no me presenta su pene. —Chris comenzó a ahogarse.

«Ella tiene mas agallas que un escuadron de novatos.» Ese dia no volvieron a verse, pero Chris no dejaba de pensar en ella, esos pensamientos lo siguieron a sus sueños.

* * *

**¿Qué pasara ahora, ya que ambos se atraen?**

**¿Fue muy grocera la forma en la que contesto Kaia a la madre de Piers?**

**¿De que forma afectara Jill el ambiente romantico en general?**

**¿Cuando pasara lo que escribi en el primer capitulo? **

**R= Muy pronto. XD**

**Dudas... comentarios... criticas.**

**Ya saben son libres de expresarse.**


	8. De repente

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de BIOHAZARD O RESIDENT EVIL son propiedad de CAPCOM por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

La Chris se recuperaba lentamente, su salud apenas comenzaba a mejorar, por el momento no podía estar haciendo esfuerzo físico extenuante, tenia poco tiempo de haber superado la deshidratación y los golpes en su cuerpo dejaban de doler por periodos cortos de tiempo, se veía obligado a tomar grandes cantidades de agua y cargar con una botella de líquido vital.

El escuchar tal comentario fuer de lugar sobre su "armamento" no pudo evitar ahogarse en medio de la discusión, incluso formo un arcoíris cuando escupió el agua, Kaia intento auxiliar a su amigo. —No pensé que te diera risa, nadie se rie de mis bromas pervertidas. —Comenzó a masajear su espalda —¿Ya estas mejor?

La mama de Piers, solo contesto. —¿Cómo dices eso? Estamos en un cementerio. —Volteo a ver en todas direcciones, cerciorándose de que nadie los estuviera escuchando.

Comenzó a reir sin razón alguna. —Descansa soldado que ya llevas mucho tiempo firme. —Le dio unas palmadas a Chris. —Le hablo al capitán de tu pantalón. —El sarcasmo era otra de sus facetas. —Y mi repertorio indecente todavía no se agota.

—¿No se por que te portas de esa manera conmigo, siempre fuiste como una hija? Me apena saber que estas mostrando las garras despues de todo este tiempo.

Kaia escucho el sermón doble moral. —Piers no esta, deje de actuar. —Camino para quedar frente a la madre del soldado. —Dejemos las formalidades e hipocresías, ambas nos tolerábamos por el.

—Cuando el gato sale, los ratones hacen fiesta. —Le dio a entender que ella era de un nivel inferior a su hijo. —Solo buscabas una escusa para abrirle las piernas a quien te diera la oportunidad. —Ladeo un poco su cuerpo y vio fijamente a Chris que respiraba con dificultad.

Cruzo los brazos al ver que dentro de esa cabecita blanca la estaba juzgando. —Estoy cansada, esto es una perdida de tiempo, si cuando el estaba vivo jamás me gane su respeto, ahora menos. —Estaba molesta, tan furiosa que sus manos le temblaban. — Si le sirve de consuelo, estoy tan devastada como usted, no creo poder tener un relación con alguien mas, por el miedo a perderlo todo de nuevo.

— Solo son palabras, hechos, muéstralo con hechos.

—Es un hecho que no volveré a visitar este lugar, vaya por la d'ereccion correcta. —Volvio al cinismo que tanto odiaba la señora. — Ahora soy soltera y ya no será de mi familia, tengo el consuelo de poder dormir con un hombre diferente cada noche. — Apreto las manos, conteniendo el enojo. —No tiene derecho a decirme como vivir mi vida, no soy como usted ni quiero comportarme asi.— Camino sonriendo y mostrando cierta indiferencia —Por todo lo que vivi con su hijo, no le guardo ningún rencor.

—¿Te quedaras aquí recordando como acabaste con su vida o iras tras ella y sus hormonas desatadas? —Se inclino para dejar el ramo de flores que tenia en sus manos.

El solo asintió. —Con el respeto que me tengo y le tenia a Piers, jodase. —No entendía la forma de pensar tan arcaica de una señora tan aparentemente dulce. Siguio a Kaia que estaba escondida gran un gran mausoleo, pateando un angelito regordete. —Te arrestaran por daños a propiedad privada. —Ella parecio no escuchar y siguio con el sanguinario ataque. —Tienes que superarlo, deja de enfocar tu odio. —Solto una risilla burlona. —No tienes oportunidad contra el, tiene un arpa, eso es jodidamente rudo.

—Mis padres… Piers, debe estar feliz de que ahora en verdad estoy sola. —Cerro el puño dispuesta a golpear la lapida, pero Chris paro el golpe sujetándola de la muñeca. —Sueltame.

—Mis padres murieron cuando tenia nueve, te entiendo. —Ella empezó a tratar de zafarse, moviéndose de de un lado a otro. —Aleje a alguien importante por mi orgullo, por hoy no estas sola con ese sentimiento. —Jalo a Kaia para acercarla a el y la abrazo con una presión un poco elevada.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, no le mencionare a nadie que te salio agua por la nariz. —Ella respondio a la muestra de cariño a Chris —¿Por qué nos abrazamos?

—Es la única forma de tranquilizar a una mujer, haciéndola sentir protegida ¿Funciona? —Solto un poco el abrazo.

—Mejor de lo que recordaba, buena forma de cerrarle la boca a alguien. —Se quedo un rato en esa posición, escuchando el latido del solado, era tranquilo tanto de producia el mismo efecto en ella. —De algún modo ella tiene razón.

Chris se separo para entender lo que ella decía. —No es verdad, nadie puede cambiar el pasado.

—Hablo de que intento reponer su ausencia, algo de ti me recuerda a el y es injusto para todos. —Sus ojos verdes miraron fijamente a los ojos café de Chris. —Tantas cosas que tenemos en común tu y yo, me confunden.

El y Jill tanto tiempo que pasaron para decirse finalmente las verdad cara a cara, sus verdaderos sentimientos, no estaba acostumbrado a ese nivel de sinceridad. —Tienes miedo a olvidarlo.

—Tengo miedo de ser olvidada, eso me convierte en alguien egoísta. —Dio tres pasos hacia atrás, coloco una mano es su pecho y sonrio. —Aun tienes muchos asuntos que resolver por tu cuenta.

El resto del dia, no volvieron a encontrarse, pero esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Chris, tanto tiempo las personas pasan buscando a alguien que los complemente y por azares del destino terminan se separadas, no pretendía remediar sus errores, solo hacerlos menos posaderos, tomo el teléfono de su habitación y llamo a la base militar. —Oficial Chris Redfield, solicito información sobre un soldado.

—¿Cuál nombre del oficial que busca?

—Jill Valentine.

—Lo sentimos, esta en una misión de limpieza y su dirección es clasificada.

Ahora era momento para sacar su ultima carta bajo la maga. —Soy uno de los fundadores de la BSAA, tengo privilegio, abra los datos de su computadora y solo deme su numero personal.

La recepcionista se vio acorralada en una encrucijada. —Un momento por favor. —Chris tomo papel y bolígrafo, al escuchar la información que quería solo colgó, marco con cierta ansiedad y espero.

—Bueno… —Esa voz hizo la conicia, ella trato de dar ordenes tapando la bocina, pero no dieron resultados. —Escuadra tres, encárguense de los reducir los desechos biológicos en cenizas y el cuatro encárguense de contener el agua contaminada.

—Jill, soy Chris... —Se quedo mudo, tantas cosas que pasaron juntos y ahora solo había vacio y soledad. —Solo quería escucharte.

—¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero. —Se oía a lo lejos el mar, probablemente estaba en una misión.

—Nuevos trucos. —Estaba sentado a la orilla de su cama. —¿Qué paso con nosotros? Poseíamos el tiempo a nuestro favor, no teníamos nada que ocultar, pero cambiamos.

— Solía escucharte, sabias perfectamente que decir, tenias el control de todo, pero cambiaste, solo fijaste un rumbo el cual te llevo a la ruina.

—Me estas diciendo que, no podemos regresar el tiempo, la vida que teníamos, no podemos recuperarla. —Jill hablando del pasado. —Es lo que vivo en este momento.

—Perdiste el camino o ¿hablas para decirme que regresaras a la BSAA.

—Estoy cansado, tengo que reencontrarme conmigo. —Dijo eso sin pensar. —Solo quería recordarte que eras quien mantenía mis pies en la tierra, que iluminabas mi camino para regresar, eras mi propósito de vivir.

—Quiero verte. —Jill hablo emocionada. —Pero no ahora, no es el mejor momento, cuando considere oportuno hablaremos frente a frente.

—Solo el tiempo dirá si el esfuerzo valio la pena. —Esa platica lo dejo aun mas confundido, era obvio que estaban en momentos diferentes de la vida. Se quedo dormido meditando sobre su dia «Cañon de guerra… hubiera contestado "no lo vi venir"» Ella lo hacia sentir diferente, estar tan expuesto a la sinceridad, lo hacia sentir vulnerable, pero en un buen sentido.

Chris inicio el dia visitando el hospital, para un ultimo chequeo, pronto dejaría de tomar medicina para el dolor, regreso y encontró a muchas familias viendo la televisión en el lobby del hotel, el conductor del noticiario comentaba acerca del área de cuarentena en tall oaks. —Se informa a todas las familias evacuar con serenidad, el gobierno informa que las creaturas a las cuales todavía no les dan nombre, están saliendo de los escombros. No intenten enfrentarlas, los militares están haciendo su trabajo. —Estaba al otro lado del país, donde había una base militar, por el momento no le preocupaba su localización. —La zona se extiende a ciento cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda, incluyendo los cinco estados con los que colinda, tome sus precauciones.

Giro la vista para ver la reacción de la gente y a lo lejos vio a Kaia, le alegro verla a esa hora de la tarde, medio dia deambulando por el lugar y no supo nada de ella. —Espera, quiero hablar sobre algo.

—De tantas veces que nos encontramos, esto habría terminado en una pelea, si nos odiáramos. —Respondió de forma fría.

—Quiero responder a lo que dijiste ayer. —Tenia que arriesgarse para averiguar que era lo que sentía.

—Ayer hablamos muchas cosas, tendríamos que analizar todo. —Dio la vuelta al asunto.

—Esta bien, dime donde podemos platicar. —El lugar estaba lleno de gente y era igual en el restaurant del hotel.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, vio el numero y lo mando a buzon. —No quiero ir a un bar, soy una borracha pesada, lo contraio a un borracho cuenta chistes y tu no puedes darte el lujo de ir de fiesta, es algo tarde para salir a caminar y si esto es sserio, lo mejor seria en la habitación de alguno.

Vio la pantalla sonar, era una llamada insistente. —¿No vas a contestar?

—No, el cree que puedo hablar con los muertos. —No dio mas detalles. —Mi recamara es un desastre, pero pediré le cena en tributo.

—Es un trato. —Su forma tan natural de ser, era algo magnético para el. —El mundo es un caos. —Hablo mientras caminaban.

—¿Podran las fuerzas especiales erradicar a los infectados? —Hablo en especifico de Tall Oaks.

—Espero, por el bien de la humanidad.

—¿No crees que les haga falta un buen líder? —Su mirada expresaba algo de confianza.

—No insistas, deje eso en el olvido.

—Hice todo lo que pude. —Accedio a no tocar el tema.

—Bien, esta es mi habitación. —Paso la tarjeta de seguridad en el lector y entraron juntos.

Ella quedo sorprendida con tanto orden. —Se nota que eres soltero y no sabes en que usar tu tiempo. —Se sento en la cama y señalo el teléfono. —¿Puedo?

—Eres una mujer atractiva, pero no puedo… yo, no se… que. —Chris comenzó a titubear, ya que la joven apuntaba también a la caja de condones que dan junto al kit de baño.

Ella alzo la ceja al ver a un ruborizado soldado. —¿En verdad es lo único en lo que piensas? —Descolgó el teléfono y pidió servicio a la habitación.

Espero a que ella terminara de hablar,, estaba avergonzado. —No dejo de pensar en tu familia, ¿Qué paso con ella?

—Buea movida soldado, esto se pone serio. —Se quito la torera y quedo en camiseta.. —Mi madre nuca la conocí, murió en la sala de obstetricia, por eso odio cuando en los programas de tv la protagonista dice "llévame a mi y no a mi hijo" es estúpido y mi padre… murió en un accidente de auto. —Chris seguía parado escuchando. —Es tu cama, no tengo planeado abusar de ti, ven y cuéntame quien eres.

El se sento a la orilla. —Mis padres murieron cuando cuando tenia nueve y mi hermana cinco años, pase tiempo viviendo con mis abuelo y su educación estricta.

— ¿Tu hermana sabe sobre el bioterrorismo? —El le conto todo sobre la mansión Spencer, Racoon City, Tricell, Wesker, Africa, incluso cuando conocio a Piers. —El no quería demostrar lo mucho que te admiraba, incluso me dijo que tenias super poderes, habia un rumor de que rompías rocas con los puños.

—Esa ocasión pensé que moriría mi compañera, lo hice por instinto.

—Yo…yo…—Las palabras no salían de su boca. «¿Quiero saber si lo viste morir?» No tuvo el valor de decirlo. — Le dije que si eras tan maravilloso, que se casara contigo o de menos que te sedujera. —Las horas en el reloj habían avanzado.

—Siempre lo vi como un compañero, pero solo había respeto entre ambos. —Siguio la broma. —Es difiil saber que pocos te entienden y que hay menos que te apoyan.

Ella estaba recostada.—No hemos podido encontrar tranquilidad, hemos forjado murallas a nuestro alrededor para no ser lastimados, pero tu lo parte de tu vida.

—Aveces no prestamos atención a las cosas simples de la vida, pequeños detalles que demuestran que estamos vivios. —Noto como Kaia empezó a dormir, no quería molestarla, sabia que llevaba días sin dormir. —No soy un hombre de muchas mascaras, la única faceta que muestro es esta. —Quito las sabanas de su lugar y cargo a la joven para dejarla descansar en su lugar, le quito los zapatos y noto un singular tatuaje en su tobillo que decía "Hope" alzo la mirada y ella estaba allí, por un segundo deseo que fuera Jill, pero por otro agradecia que fuera ella, la cobijo y entro a la cama, escuchando su respiración, pasando la mano por su cbello, estaba confundidio.

Al amanecer, ella suspiró del gusto al estar rodeada por los fuertes brazos de la persona que admiraba, estaba despierta desde hacía ya un tiempo pero no se quería levantar. «¿ En que estaba pensando? Es imposible imaginar un futuro juntos, al final seguirás tus instintos»

Habia dormido con el superior de su novio, recargada la espalda en el pecho de Chris, el tenia el brazo por encima de las sabanas abrazándola, respirando cerca de su oído, se escuchaba tranquilo y sereno. Chris era de las pocas personas que había visto la decadencia de la humanidad en su máximo esplendor, guerra, bioterrorismo, crueldad…era de imaginar que esas pesadillas siempre lo asechaban, pero en ese momento era de pocos en los que dormía tan plácidamente.

Hundió la nariz en la almohada, recordando los actos que la llevaron a esa habitación, resignada a que solo vivía una pequeña y mal vista aventura, el tenía el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, su respiración rosaba ligeramente su piel.

Ella acarició el brazo que la envolvía de por la cintura y miro de reojo, sus labios rosados eran perfectos, en esa sonrisa pacifica la hipnotizaba al instante., el soltó una risita ronca y la besó sutilmente en la mejilla —Vuelve a dormir. —Suplico ella, queriendo que ese beso quedara en el olvido.

Kaia se volteó hacía él, acariciando su pecho lentamente.—Mmmm, buenos días.—Murmuró, mientras abria los ojos lentamente, se quedó ahí mirando su figura bañada entre la luz blanca de la mañana. «Si yo te dijera que te amo, seguramente pensarías que es un error» Quito el cabello de la frente de Kaia y beso su frente.

Ella tenia los ojos muy abiertos. —Esto es incómodo…

* * *

**¿Qué pasara ahora?**

**¿Qué conflictos existenciales tendrá que resolver Chris?**

**¿Qué hara Kaia ahora que amanecio junto a Chris?**

**La cena jamas fue entregada. Si puse atención a ese detalle. ;)**


	9. No me odies

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de BIOHAZARD O RESIDENT EVIL son propiedad de CAPCOM por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

Kaia se volteó hacía Chris, acariciando su pecho lentamente, via fijamente sus labios, su sonrisa de lado, su barba mal crecida hacia que le dieran mas ganas de besarlo.

—Mmmm, buenos días.—El murmuró, mientras abria los ojos lentamente, se quedó ahí mirando la figura de Kaia bañada entre la luz blanca de la mañana. «Si yo te dijera que te amo, seguramente pensarías que es un error» Le quito el cabello de la cara y beso su frente. «¿Por que tienes esa expresión?»

Ella tenia los ojos muy abiertos. —Esto es incómodo… acabas decirme otro nombre. —Sintio como sus mejillas ardían y por obvias razones estaba ruborizada.

Chris se sento en la cama con rapidez, vestia una playera blanca muy ajustada y pantalón de pijama gris, ropa sencilla y comoda. —¿Qué? No, no, no. —Intento disculparse por medio de señas y ademanes con las manos, estaba acorralado. —¿Te dije por error Jill?

Kaia sintió un golpe en el estomago, justo cuando pensó que el era la respuesta a sus suplicas, escuchaba el nombre de una mujer con quien tenia un pasado. — Debiste levantarme apenas me quede dormida. —Vio a hora en su reloj.

«Yo te quería decir que me siento atraído por ti.» Ya no había marcha atrás. —No quise molestarte, te veias muy cansada… En verdad no fue mi intención llamarte …

— Jamás lo hiciste, mentiras sacan verdades. —Solto una risilla. «Que bueno que se antes de arriesgarme.» Por un momento pensó dar el siguiente paso, trato de salir de la cama en con un hábil movimiento. — Es Jill a quien te referias mientras me abrazabas. —Pero solo logro caer de esta, enrollada entre las sabanas. —¡Auch!

Intento alcanzarla estirando el brazo, pero no sirvió de nada. —¿Estas bien? —Se asomo para ver a Kaia tendida en el suelo.

Recargo adolorida el brazo en el colchón. —Esto es vergonzoso. —Estaba sentada en el piso y recargaba su espalda a la cama,. «Mis zapatos ¿Dónde están mis Zapatos?» Intento buscar disimuladamente tocando sobre la alfombra.

Intento tocar el brazo de la chica. —Estaba a punto de mencionarla ayer, es… complicado. —Ella señalo con la mano que no insistiera, el pensó que la había ofendido. — Es lo que siempre estará en mi mente ¿Qué tanto no conoces de las personas que conoces? Termínanos separados por el mido a caer de nuevo en la falsedad y volver a traicionarnos. —Salio de la cama, dejando ver su cambio de ropa. —Ella sabe que es una mejor persona, para estar con alguien como yo. —Años bajo el mando de Wesker y Jill al recobrar la razón volvió con la determinación intacta, al contrario de el. —Fui cegado por la ira y esta misma me golpeo. —Tenia un periodo de confusión, recuerdos de África, de Edonia, de china incluso de la base submarina, sentía impotencia, descontrol y enfado.

—Deja de hacer eso, no ayudas a nadie.—Regreso al lugar donde estaba Chris. — Ya lo dije entes, no somos nada.

—No intento ayudar a nadie, no busco estar bien con nadie. —Comenzó a portarse de manera fría. —Solo intente ser amable.

Masajeo su cabello, intentando ser franca y no perder los estribos. —Tu no tienes derecho de hablas asi, jamas te pedi nada.— Paso las manos por su rostro disimulando las lagrimas en ellos. —Piers te dio una oportunidad mas para vivir, deja de comportarte como un idiota

Chris sabia que había formado una brecha entre ellos de algún modo. —Parece que ya dijiste todo. —Dio a entender que no quería a la joven en su habitación.

Se acerco mas a Chris, estando a pocos centímetros de distancia. —No, todavía no he dicho nada. —Pregunto con una vos doliente. —¿Quieres saber que siento en verdad por ti? —Estaba molesta, pero se desquitaba con la persona equivocada. —Recargo el dedo índice en el pecho de Chris sofocando las palabras. —No importa. —Después poso su palma en el pecho del soldado —Dejémoslo así, no pensamos con claridad.

Chris no sabia como responder, ni como actuar. —Somos muy diferentes, deberías irte. —Se sento en la cama, confundido con todo lo que pasaba, era obvio wue Kaia no había olvidado en lo mas mínimo a Piers y el no sabia que quería en la vida.

Ella salio de la habitación descalza, con las ideas revueltas, Chris decía que no se parecían en nada, pero los dos tenían una solo cosa en común. «Te odio y mas me odio a mi, por no poder dejarte solo, soy una idiota por comenzar a fijarme en ti.»

Llego a su habitación, se quito la blusa, el pantalón, entro a la regadera y recordó el suelo que en la mañana había tenido. «No puedo seguir viviendo asi, soñar con Piers fue tan lindo y despertar acompañada fue reconfortante, pero no puedo entrar a una vida que esta completa.» Comenzaba a tener un crisis de nervios, asi que decidió llamar a su psiquiatra, después de salir de la regadera.

Dejo suelto su cabello aun húmedo, y se vistió con un vestido sencillo y largo de tirantes. —Soy kaia—Saludo de forma seca.

—Se supone que hoy regresarías ¿Todo esta en orden?

—Solo llamaba porque insististe que lo hiciera además… —Le dio pena mencionar a Chris.

El doctor quizo suavizar el ambiente. —Solo quiero saber cuanto has asimilado, ¿Cómo estas?

—Confundida, aun no puedo encontrar algún sentido a mi vida, pero al menos te tengo a ti. —Comenzo a bromear para no seguir con el tema del duelo.

—Lo dices por los antidepresivos… no son dulces. —Conocia el comportamiento de su paciente.

—¿No te gusta mi forma sutil de hablarte? Pensé que te gustaba que te dijera la verdad. —Chris estaba algo apenado con todo lo pasado y había ido a disculparse, pero antes de que tocara la puerta escucho una platica algo confusa, solo podía oír la voz de Kaia.

—Soy tu medico, esto no me agrada.

—Nada mas dulce que nuestra primera conversación en días. —Entendió que su trampa de indiferencia no funcionaria.

—Sigues en la negación, esa es tu forma de rechazar el dolor, tengo que leer el diaro, ¿Sigues escribiendo en el?

—Cada dia, es mi respuesta. —Era mentira, pero eso el doctor no lo sabia.

—¿Cómo esta todo por allá? —Chris se preguntaba cual era el interés de la joven por saber de este nuevo hombre.

—El ejercito monto una gran barricada a unos diez kilómetros de aquí, dicen que es zona segura y hay miles de soldados de todas las partes del mundo rondando las calles.

—Eso suena interesante, parece que mi vida regresara a la normalidad.

—Tu sarcasmo no me afecta.

—Sabes entender a una mujer, sabes que decir en el momento preciso.

—Regresa para este fin de semana… ¿Kaia? —Ella corto la llamada. «Esa mujer es tan desesperante»

Chris comenzó a dudar de la verdadera naturaleza de la joven, tal vez ella era el tipo de mujer que no quería a nadie, pero el pensaba que ya nadie podía confiar en el, ni el mismo. Salio a la recepción dispuesto a dar un paseo, para aclarar su mente, tantas revelaciones para una mañana era demasiado para el en ese momento, camino al estacionamiento y sintió como alguien apuntaba a su espalda. —No es un buen lugar para ti.

El dio la vuelta, tomando por la muñeca a su atacante y lanzando al pñiso el arma que era… un teléfono. —¿Me estas siguiendo? —Pregunto molesto, esa broma de asechar lo habían alterado aun mas.

—¡Eres increíble! —Se inlcino a levantar su celular. —Solo quería tomar algo de la guantera, eso es todo, lamento que mi broma no te gustara.

—No le veo lo gracioso, ni me estoy riendo. —Un soldado nunca toma bien el humor de un civil.

Entro al lugar del copiloto y tomo su diaro. —Eso era todo. —No dijo mas, ambos estaban muy aprensivos.

Chris salio a comer, llamo a sus superiores quienes le estaban muy agradecidos por detener al HAOS, pero eso no hacia ninguna diferencia en el, sentía un gran vacío existencial, que había defraudado a todo el mundo, que no valía lo que los demás decían, estaba tan desconectado del mundo, jamas se había sentido tan solo y mas cuando Jill, había marcado la distancia.

Cuando regreso al hotel se encontró a Kaia en el pasillo principal, donde los cuadros de arte estaban colgados a la vista de todos. — A veces para detener el dolor es necesario hacer una tregua.

—Siento que no eres sincera. —No le importaron sus palabras, no podía perder nada mas.

—¿Crees que soy como Jill, que te traiciona por la espalda? No me compares, mis estándares de lo correcto son diferentes a los tuyos. —Se había esforzado en mostrarse indulgente.

—¿Intentas decirme algo? —Comenzaba a alzar la voz. —Cúlpame de forma directa.

—Todavía no entiendes que tu vida es un regalo, acéptalo, no importa lo malo o doloroso que sea. —También aumento el volumen de su voz. —Demuestra que no fue en vano… las perdidas.

—¡Solo cállate! — Golpeo un cuadro con el puño cerrado, sabia que las siguientes palabras serian sobre Piers.

Dio un salto al escuchar el vidrio romperse. —Eres un idiota. —En vez de salir corriendo, tomo la mano de Chris para quitar de la mano lesionada los fragmentos de cristales. — ¿Desde cuando tienes esos ataques de ansiedad?

—Trastornos de guerra y de sufrir amnesia.—El cuerpo de Chris aun temblaba. —¿Por qué no huyes e intentas tener una vida normal, con alguien normal?

—Nunca dije nada sobre tener una vida contigo. —Llamo a un trabajador del hotel que le llevo un kit de primeros auxilios. —¿Tienes miedo a que me convierta en algo mas importante para ti?

—Solo se que eres lo que necesito en este momento. —Aun no entendía si ella estaba allí por despecho o un sentimiento parecido.

Mientras pasaba una gasa con alcohol por la mano de Chris respondio.—Te atraigo porque soy diferente y tu me recuerdas a el, esa es la verdad.

Podia ver el rostro de Kaia, su soledad que reflejaba.—Lamento mucho lo sufres, tanto que no me importa quien sobrelleve mas dolor de los dos, eso nos une y solo quiero que desaparezca.

Sonrio de lado, mientras caminaban a su habitacion. —Es triste para ambos, pero tu puedes resolver las cosas con Jill. —No quería ilusionarse.

—Haria lo que sea para hacerte saber estas equivocada sobre mi. —Envolvió su mano con una venda color carne.

Le frustraba ver a Chris tan confundido.—Si no vas a hacer lo que dices… entonces no hables. —Dijo enojada.

—Quiero empezar de nuevo. —Estaban frente a la puerta, mientras ella sacaba las llaves de su bolsa.

—Entonces ve y buscal… —Entre abrió la boca, fue la oportunidad perfecta para que Chris de acercara su rostro al de Kaia, junto sus labios a los de ella con necesidad, sin pedir permiso.

«A veces abandonamos pasar el dolor dejándonos llevar por el momento» Jalo el cuerpo de la chica tomadora por la cintura. —No me odies, te lo ruego.

Ella recargo su frente en la de el, pensando que decir, pero no habían palabras, apoyo sus manos en el rostro de Chris y paso su pulgar por el labio inferior del soldado. «Eres tan atractivo.» Ahora ella iniciaba el beso, sintiendo la barba mal rasurada del soldado que le parecía tan sexy, Esa sensación era diferente en un buen sentido.

Chris la alzo en un abraso sofocante y despues recargo sus cuerpos en la puerta, comenzó a deslizar los tirantes del vestido de Kaia mientras besaba su cuello, seguido su clavícula y llegaba a sus hombros, quería recordar cada detalle, cada aroma.

—Búsquense un cuarto. —Interrumpió una joven, que estaba junto a su novio, Kaia y Chris se volearon a ver y sonrieron avergonzados….

* * *

**Los dejo con el suspenso, juro que subiré el siguiente mas rápido de lo que dicen ¡Bazinga!**

**¿Durara mucho lo que tienen?**

**¿Jill como reaccionara al saber de la existencia de kaia?**

**Dato curioso:**

**Kaia significa mar en hawaiano **


	10. Quédate mas

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de BIOHAZARD O RESIDENT EVIL son propiedad de CAPCOM por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

Al ser interrumpidos, ambos se vieron a los ojos casi transmitiendo el mismo sentimiento de imprudencia por sus actos, Chris soltó una risilla nerviosa, se había incomodado al ser expuesto y escondió de inmediato el rostro entre al cuello y el cabello de Kaia, ella mostro la tarjeta que abría la habitación casi expresando "¿Ya están contentos? Arruinaron el momento" abrió con un hábil movimiento, doblando el brazo para no mover su cuerpo y descubrir a Chris.

Cuando el lector de llaves abrió la puerta el soldado fue el primero en entrar, confundido con todo lo que estaba experimentando, la espontaneidad, la poca cordura en su forma de actuar le daba cierta alegría, pero no dejaba de pensar en que no era lo correcto.

Kaia se quedo unos segundos afuera para decirles a sus vecinos unas cuantas palabras, pero antes acomodo los tirantes de su vestido y arreglo sin frutos su cabello —Pasen una linda noche. —Por unos instantes no se torturaba con el recuerdo de Piers, solo sentía esa sensación de bienestar, coloco su mano en el pecho sintiendo sus latidos fuertes y marcados, mientras entraba a la habitación, esperando ver a un decidió Chris que la tomara en brazos sin pedir permiso, ya que no tenia la mínima intención de protestar, pero se encontró con todo lo contrario.

El estaba parado a unos pocos metros, con una postura seria. —Eso fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado en toda la noche. —Dijo Chris sin dar muchos detalles, sin dejar de ver la pqeueña figura de Kaia.

Ella pensó que hablaban del mismo tema. —No pudo haber sido en mejor momento. —Camino hasta quedar frente al hombre que sentía que podía renovar su vida, paso su mano por la mejilla de Chris y el recargo el rostro el esta. —Yo no…

No podía ser quien ella esperaba, todavía tenia tantas cosas que reparar en su interior. —Lo mas sensato es que, olvidemos lo que acaba de pasar. —No permitio terminar la fase a la chica, el también acaricio el rostro de Kaia y despues beso su frente.

Ella estaba a punto de decir que no quería que se fuera, que deseaba estar a su lado, solo por esa noche, su ultima noche en California. —Es lo que ambos queremos. —Dijo con desanimo, era obvio para ella que Chris quería seguir con su vida y en ella se encontraba Jill.

El salio sin decir otra palabra, directo a su habitación, quedándose parado a la mitad de esta, pensando en los temores que llevaba a cuestas por tanto tiempo, los cueles terminaban alejándolo de todo y todos; siendo estrangulado por los deseos de venganza termino perdido en un mar de pesadillas, esperando al final el abrazo de alguien a quien le importara, después de reprimir todo su ser, sabia que ella era la única oportunidad para escapar de todo.

Kaia estaba algo sorprendida, pensó que Chris había sentido lo mismo que ella en ese beso, esa sensación de matar el vacio que los perseguía, comenzó a cambiarse de ropa convencida de que todo ese capitulo de su vida había terminado, era momento de pensar en que haría de su vida de ahora en adelante, en un mundo que perecía no tenerle piedad a nadie.

Chris quería retomar lo que había comenzado, pero había dejado ir la oportunidad, asi que tomo la ultima carta en sus manos, salió de nuevo decidió a tomar todo bajo su responsabilidad, en esta ocasión vestía un pantalón de mezclilla corte vaquero, camisa negra y playera de manga larga negra, en realidad muy sencillo pero atractivo, Pauso su caminar al estar frente a la puerta de Kaia, toco y espero una respuesta.

Ella sintió como su estómago se contraía el escuchar el regreso de Chris «¿Qué habrás olvidado decirme?» Penso que tal vez escucharía la despedida definitiva, se levanto del sillón en donde estaba, camino descalza a la entrada y abrió sin ánimos.

Chris noto el semblante de ella y solo pudo decir —Encontré tus zapatos. —Estiro la mano y mostro las pequeñas andalias.

Ella las tomo y las arrojo al suelo. —Gracias. —Cruzo sus brazos frente a su pecho, mostrando cierta indiferencia.

Chris intento buscar una respuesta a sus dudas. —Vivo en una gran ilusión, me siento perdido ya no se que es real. —Dijo mientras desabotonaba el inicio de su camisa, pero fue Kaia quien interrumpió sus manos y comenzó ella a desvestirlo. —¿Qué es real? —Pregunto al mismo tiempo que el acorralaba a la chica entre el y la cama.

El se quito la camisa dejándola deslizarse al suelo y sintió la mano de la joven meterse por debajo de su playera. —Lo que puedes tocar. —Contesto mientras sentía el firme pecho de Chris.

El sin pensarlo se quito la prenda de ropa dejando al descubierto su torso, mostrando cada musculo definido y los rastros que la guerra habían dejado marcado en su piel, moretones y cortadas eran bastante claras bajo la luz de la habitación, el acerco su rostro al de ella y roso sus labios a la boca entre abierta de kaia.

Mientras rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, el pasaba sus manos por el contorno de la cintura de la joven . —Esto es real. —Dijo en un suspiro.

El supo que esa era la respuesta y bajo aun mas la mano para acariciar la cintura de la mujer que tenia en frente y la besó apasionadamente, no esperó por un beso suave y cálido, sino uno posesivo, entregado.

Kaia sintió como la otra mano de Chris rosaba el contorno de su cintura, para despues juntar mucho mas sus cuerpos, ahora era ella quien jugaba con el beso, mordiendo la boca del soldado tentándolo a aumentar la intensidad, pasando la lengua por el labio inferior de Chris.

El no resistió nada, dejo entrar la lengua traviesa de la chica, masajeando la una contra la otra, compartiendo sabores y sensaciones, fundiéndose en el momento; estando perdidos en el beso durante unos minutos.

Al separarse por unos centímetros el vio como Kaia entro a la cama, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, el se quito los zapatos y calcetas. (No hay nada que sea mas mata pasiones que un hombre con calcetines)

Ella podía notar la mirada del soldado como la veía como una presa y asi eran sus movimientos, quedo sobre ella y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por la clavícula de la joven, bajando con picardía por su escote de la camiseta, llegando a su abdomen y jalándola para deshacerse de la prenda.

El quedo de rodillas, mientras ella levantaba el torso para que la camiseta fuera despojaba de su cuerpo y Chris por fin vio la figura expuesta de Kaia, ella comenzó a bajar el cierre del pantalón de Chris y ver esos boxers pegados que tanto le gustaban, ambos se quitaron las prendas de la parte inferior.

Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, mientras Chris acomodaba a la joven para que quedara recargada en una almohada, ella al abrir los ojos vio con claridad el rostro de Piers viéndola con ternura y cariño. «Es un sueño, pero no quiero que acabe.» Rodeo la cadera de Chris con su pierna, pidiendo mas proximidad de sus cuerpos.

Chris estaba listo para responder. —Kaia.—Dijo su nombre entre dientes, mientras la penetraba, apoyándose con sus manos para no poner todo su peso encima de ella.

Ella hundió su cabeza entre el espacio entre su hombro y cuello de Chris, tratando de no perder la cordura y llamarlo por el nombre del hombre con quien deseaba estar en esos momentos, volviéndose loca ya que él empezaba a moverse dentro de ella con un ritmo pesado, pero tosco. Poco a poco fue yendo más rápido, él apretando los puños al sentirse dentro de ella. La fricción que él le causaba la enloquecía.

El le rodeoel cuello con los brazos, juntando sus rostros, hundiéndose en un beso, los dos cerrando los ojos para centrarse la sensasion de estasis que crecía, Chris beso su frente y sumergió la nariz en su cabello, aguantó la respiración al sentir como ambos llegaban al orgasmo.

Al instante despues de separarse, Chris la rodeó con sus brazos viéndose frente a frente, exhaustos pero muy conscientes de lo sucedido y ella comenzó la platica mientras recuperaba el aliento. —Todo lo dices muy brusco y técnico "mujer tu no decir verdad" ¿A que te referias? —Pregunto mientras pasaba su nariz por la barba del soldado.

El se sintió muy tonto por su comportamiento tan poco centrado. —Te escuche hablar por teléfono, pensé que estabas con… no importa, soy un ignorante.

—Si esa es una forma de disculparte, te perdono, es lindo ver como te esfuerzas. —Dijo al cubrir sus cuerpos con la sabana.

Era algo que los diferenciaba, la sabiduria de perdonar a los demás. —Hablando de perdonar, ¿Por qué perdonaste a la madre de Piers? —Le intrigaba la respuesta.

Kaia abrazo con fuerza a Chris. —Perdone a su madre porque la entiendo, toda su vida educo a un hombre para que fuera admirable, tierno gentil y justo. —Se notaba que era algo difícil de explicar. —Es de imaginar que una mujer sin familia y con un sentido de la discreción distorsionado, no seria lo mas adecuado para el.

Chris separo la muestra de cariño para hablarle a la cara, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica. —Puedes odiarla, no es tu deber perdobarla.

Kaia contesto. —No la odio, respeto la felicidad de su hijo, de algún modo sabia que no podría separarnos y jamas lo intento, pero siempre será para mi "La perra senil", supo mantener el limite de su comportamiento.

El la abrazaba para alejar sus miedos « Insistiré hasta que te sientas a salvo entre mis brazos» pensaba mientras veía en ella, la razón para seguir con su vida.

El resto de la noche la pasaron juntos, durmiendo como nunca antes, pero lo que Chris no sabia era que al iniciar el dia tendría que despedirse de la mujer que lo había hecho olvidar todos sus problemas.

* * *

**_Lo se, es algo mas corto a lo que normalmente escribo, pero en mi defensa lo que escribi en esta ocasión es algo HOT._**

**_¿Qué pasara a la hora de decirse adiós entre estos dos?_**

**_¿Cuánto tiempo pasara para que vuelvan a verse?_**

**_¿Cómo seguirá el mundo su curso?_**

**Esto pasara el próximo capitulo...**

**Chris mientras abazaba a Kaia de dijo al oído. — La próxima vez quisa seas mia. —Lo dijo ya que pudo notar que la noche anterior ella tenia en su mente a otra persona.**

**—Lo único que nos une, mas nos separa. —Contesto mientras buscaba los labios del capitán Redfield.**

**Dudas, comentarios, criticas (Contructivas) ya saben, en mi perfil son libres de expresarse. n_n**


	11. Se me antoja

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de BIOHAZARD O RESIDENT EVIL son propiedad de CAPCOM por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

Chris se recostó extenuado por lo que había compartido con Kaia minutos antes, le costaba creer lo que acababa de pasar y no quería incomodar con su presencia. —Si quieres te puedo dejar dormir. — Respiraba agitado boca arriba, sin preocuparse de estar destapado.

—Estas cansado, aun no estas al cien por ciento de tu salud. —Le impresionaba que sus habilidades eran geniales, aun estando débil. —Puedes quedarte. —La verdad era que a ella no le gustaba estar sola.

Se quedaron sin decir nada, un silencio incomodo inundo la habitación, Chris estaba desnudo con los brazos bajo su nuca, viendo el techo y Kaia estaba de perfil, viendo la cara del soldado, recordando como su inconsciente la había traicionado, mostrando la cara de Piers, Redfield sintió la mirada examinante de la joven y por eso decidió a abrazarla y esquivar esos ojos llenos de dudas.

Muy en el fondo sabia que ese cariño no podría borrase de un dia para otro y que estaba utilizando a Chris de algún modo egoísta. —Todo lo dices muy brusco y técnico "mujer tu no decir verdad" ¿A que te referías? —Pregunto mientras pasaba su nariz por la barba del soldado, sintiendo la barba crecida del soldado, que le daba cosquillas.

El se sintió muy tonto por su comportamiento tan poco centrado. —Te escuche hablar por teléfono, pensé que estabas con… no importa, soy un ignorante.

—Era mi psiquiatra, mañana tengo que regresar a casa y descubrir que hare con la soledad y el dolor que no se aceptar. —Cobijo sus cuerpos con las sabanas. —Se que tengo que olvidar y superar los obstáculos, quizá mañana piense diferente y todo se arregle, pero no lo creo. —Pasaba su mano por el rostro de Chris tratando de encontrar las diferencias entre el y Piers.

—Fui algo torpe, disculpa que fuera tan grosero. —Intento disculparse, pero Kaia tapo su boca con la mano, negando con la cabeza las palabras que Chris antes estaba a punto de decir.

—Si esa es una forma de disculparte, te perdono, es lindo ver como te esfuerzas. —Sonrio mostrando una mueca tranquila y serena.

Era algo que los diferenciaba, la sabiduría de perdonar a los demás. —Hablando de perdonar, ¿Por qué perdonaste a la madre de Piers? —Le intrigaba la respuesta.

Ella dio su respuesta mientras abrazaba al soldado, mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo, pero sabia que a pesar de tener sus cuerpos juntos, sus almas jamas se entrelazarían. —¿Cómo conociste a Jill? —Pregunto para escuchar la cruda verdad sobre el hombre con quien compartía cama.

Chris beso la frente de la joven antes de contestar, pensando y recordando el momento justo cuando comenzó a sentir tal cariño por su compañera de misiones. —Cuando era un joven arrebatado buscando algo de aventura, termine descubriendo un mundo retorcido de bioterrorismo junto a ella que era mi compañera, nunca volvimos a ser los mismos. —Saber que para ella, su primera misión, sus heridas habían sanado pero su corazón jamas lo haría, Jill y el compatrian una vida, una historia.

—¿Sigue juntos? —Pregunto, ya que no tendrían que estar desnudos si el porofesaba tenerle tanto cariño.

—Necesito razones para que lo estemos, jamas le di un motivo para que se quedara, solo le mostre miedo, luche contra fuego directo pero me paralize al afrontar mis temores.

—¿Dónde estaba ella cuando estabas en Edonia? —Muy en el fondo comenzaba a culpar a Jill por abandonar a Chris, si ella lo hubiera rescatado, Piers jamas habría tenido que ir a la misión donde perdió la vida.

—Eso quisiera saberlo, no he podido hablar de forma clara con ella. —Volteo de nuevo la mirada al techo, se sentís perdido en su propia mente. —Se que ella se demuestra fuerte, pero te aseguro que no es asi, apuesto que extraña tu compañía.

—¿Qué soy para ti? —No entendia porque Kaia lo mandaba a los brazos de otra persona, ya que el se sentía confundido, con todo.

—Eres quien me salvo el dia de hoy, quien me mostro la verdad. —Se sento por un momento y despues se recargo en el pecho de Chris, para quedar frente a frente. —Eres mi conmpañero de baile. —Sonrio mientras acomodaba su cabello.

El vio con detenimiento las facciones de la joven y noto el singular color de ojos. —¿Cuántos compañeros de bile tienes? Me gustaría ser exclusivo, yo te dare exclusividad. —Intento seguir la broma.

—Solo tu. —Dijo antes de besar el cuello de Chris, subiendo por completo su cuerpo al del soldado, a el le gustaba la iniciativa de la joven era una excelente manera de terminar la platica.

—No me veas con lastima, no soy tan frágil como piensas. —Dijo Chris al notar que la joven no dejaba de contemplar las heridas de guerra que mostraba en todo su torso, ella se ruborizo, no pensó ser tan obvia, por eso bajo el rostro para versar con calides los pectorates del soldado, eso lo hizo estremecerse un poco, tenia tanto que no sentía algo de ternura su cuerpo que reacciono rápido.

—Lo nuestro… lo mas correcto… seria… —Intentaba aclarar sus ideas, pero Chris había alzado sus caderas para poder compenetrar sus cuerpo, en esos momentos estaba perdida entre el placer y el ritmo lento del soldado.

Sabia exactamente las palabras y estaba de mas, no quieria ser un remplazo y el no quería remplazar a Jill, pero aceptaba que esa noche solo seria un buen recuerdo, sientia como la cadera de Kaia subia y bajaba haciendo friccion en sus cuerpos, no podía concentrase en nada, solo en lo que pasaba esa pequeña mentira que los complacía a ambos.

Mientras Kaia se centraba en su placer, el podía ver el pequeño dije moverse sobre el pecho de la joven, podía notar en los gemidos de la chica que disfrutaba tanto como el.

Chris quería algo mas frenético y ella lo trataba on delicadeza, asi que se sento, quedando cara a cara a la joven, ahora el haciendo los movimientos de cadera, delimitando el tiempo en que penetraba a la joven, buscando el lugar exacto donde ella perdiera el control.

Ella beso al soldado al sentir el excelente desempeño, pero no duro mucho debido a que ambos sus respiraciones eran mas entrecortadas, ella rodeo el cuello de Chris al sentirse cerca del clímax y el sintió los senos de la joven recargarse en su pecho.

Chris tomo las cadera de la mujer, marcando la cadencia de sus embestidas, mostrando uan expresión agresiva pero sugestiva, estaba a punto de culminar dentro de ella, Kaia dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir esa explosión en su cuerpo y el hundio el rostro en el pecho de la joven.

—Eso fue genial. —Dijo kaia al recostarse de modo contrario al capitán de guerra, esta en verdad cansada satisfecha, Chris se encontraba igual despues de muchas noches y veladas sin dormir en el hospital descanso como un bebe, sin remordimientos, sin pesadillas ni recuerdos, simplemente descanso.

Al amanecer el soldado comenso a despertar poco a poco, notando cosas singulares que en la noche no puso atención, como el equipaje acomodado en la esquina de la habitación y a Kaia recostada boca abajo y a los pies de el, con una mano rozando al suelo, su cabello era un desastre, Chris solto una risilla en voz baja, el había jugado con los mechones fuera de lugar de la joven, bajo la mirada y viola espalda desnuda de la chica, se notaba cuando respiraba y bajo aun mas la mirada y tomo las sabanas, le apenaba un poco ver su silueta totalmente al descubierto.

Ese ultimo movimiento despertó a Kaia que noto la hora en su reloj. —Buenos días. —Dijo mientras quitaba el cabello de su rostro.

—Buenos días. —Contesto Chris mientras buscaba sus bóxer en el suelo de la habitación. —Creo que es hora de tome mi camino.

Ella giro su cuerpo tapándose con las sabanas. —Muero de hambre, se que tu igual, ¿Qué tal si desayunamos? Pide algo al servicio. —Chris no sintió que la joven lo veía y le había dado la espalda para vestirse, dándole una perfecta perspectiva de su trasero desnudo.

—¿Quieres algo en especifico? —Pregunto Chris al darle la razón a la joven, boletando un poco, sorprendiéndose con la mirada de Kaia.

—Un poco de pastel de chocolate será perfecto.

—Yo quiero waffles con tocino. —Tomo el teléfono y pidió la orden.

—Que no se les olvide como hace dos noches, casi muero de inanición. —Kaia aun estaba recostada boca arriba, parecía no tener ganas de nada.

—Griacias, esperamos la entrega. —El esta tranquilo, pero le angustiaba que dentro de poco dejaría de ver a esa mujer, de la cual había aprendido varias cosas importantes.

Chris acaricio la pierna de la joven. —No tienes que involucrarte en lo que pasa despues de esto, no tienes la culpa de nada, ni tienes ningún deber con migo.

—No puedo estar menos involucrada contigo. —Acababan de dormir juntos y esa ya no era una opción.

—Gracias, la verdad es que no quiero dejar de verte, en estos momentos eres… —Fueron interrumpidos por el servicio a la habitación. —Eso fue rápido.

—Toma. —Le dio su camisa para que tapara su cuerpo, ella se vistió y amarro su cabello con una liga, se veía linda para el, incluso por la mañana, recibió la orden en bóxer, incomodando al hombre de la puerta.

Desayunaron juntos sin cruzar palabra alguna, el estaba a punto de regresar a su habitación, pero le faltaba una pieza de ropa, Kaia entro al baño y comenzo a desnudarse, abrío la regadera esperando que el agua caliente le ayudara a aclarar su mente, el agua comenzaron a caer sobre su cuerpo, las gotas calientes la hacían relajarse un poco, hasta que se encontró de nuevo con su dolor de haber perdido a Piers, comenzó a llorar en silencio, se sentía mal con ella misma.

—Puedes entrar. — No pudo evitar soltar esa suplica en un suspiro cerrando los ojos y perdiéndome en mis pensamientos.

Chris entro para recoger su camisa que se encontraba en el suelo y ver el baño lleno de vapor. —¿Puedes entrar? —Pregunto de nuevo la joven.

—¿Eso quieres? —Dijo Chris dejando caer de nuevo su ropa al suelo.

—El tiempo tiene una fina línea donde nuestros sueños comienzan y ahora todo lo que necesito es a ti. —En un rápido movimiento Chris tomo por la cintura y la giro para quedar de frente a él, estaba completamente desnudo, el agua se deslizaba por su cuerpo, delineando su abdomen, estaban tan pegados entre si que podía sentir la temperatura del soldado.

—¿Nos faltaba pasar por el baño? —Justo cuando termino la frase, la beso de una forma tan desesperada, ya comenzaba a extrañarla antes de dejarla ir. —Quedate hoy. —Mordía su labio lo que hizo que ella abriera la boca para sus lenguas se encontraran y comenzaran a rozarse en un masaje interminable

—No digas nada. —Chris acorralo a la joven contra la pared, mientras bajaba por su cuello dejando pequeños besos humedos, llego a su clavícula la cual mordió con sutileza y el agua seguía empapándolos las gotas que golpeaban su piel con delicadeza.

La separo de él y la pego mas a la pared tomo sus piernas y la levanto hasta rodeo con ellas la cadera de Chris, la penetro con necesidad, soltando un gemindo ronco y grave, tomo con las dos manos el trasero de Kaia y comenzó a levantarla un poco a poco, bajarla de nuevo, el ritmo de nuevo lo marcaba el.

—Te gusta ser al capitán incluso en esto. —Podia escuchar con claridad los gemidos de Chris en su odio.

El ritmo de las envestidas aumentaban y ella estaba llegando a su limite, Chris sontenia el equilibrio sosteniéndose de la regadera y con la otra mano sosteniendo el cuerpo de Kaia, ella abrazaba por el cuello al soldado. —Espera. —Exigio, para que el momento durara los mas posible, ella asintió con la cabeza, intentando no ceder a su lujuria. .—Respira conmigo ahora. —Juntaron sus bocas dejando que el agua entrara en ellas, jadeando al mismo tiempo. —No dejes hacerlo. —Estaban conectados. —Libera tu mente. —Terminaron al mismo tiempo, besándose tiernamente, ahora Chris se sientia mas vivo que nunca perdido en una oleada fria de sensaciones nuevas, tomo dos toallas y cubrió su cintura, mientras la otra se la dio en la mano a la joven.

Salieron y ella se vistió con el conjunto que había apartado una noche anterior. —Traere tu ropa. —dijo uan con el cabello húmedo al notar que Chris no hacia nada.

—La maleta azul tiene ropa comoda y la verde ropa interior y zapatos. —Le dio la tarjeta algo apenado.

—Esta bien. —Camino a la habitación y escogio una muda de ropa informal y comoda, tomo unos zapatos hurbanos y regreso. —No fue tan difícil.

Ambos sabían que pasaría despues, el ayudo a guardar las maletas en el Jeep y no quería despedirse despues de eso.

—Llamare del diario para saber como estas, espero pronto regreses a tu trabajo y recuerdes cuanto te apasiona ayudar a los otros.

Chris no dudo en abrazar a Kaia y le dijo al oído. — La próxima vez quisa seas mia. —Lo dijo ya que pudo notar que la noche anterior ella tenia en su mente a otra persona. —Quiza la próxima ocasión sea la persona correcta.

—Lo único que nos une, mas nos separa. —Contesto mientras buscaba los labios del capitán Redfield y lo besaba tratando de no olvidar la sensación de su boca. —No tenemos un futuro junto es la realidad.

* * *

¿Estara bien Chris al saber que solo es usado?

¿Que tan lejos llegara esta pervertida relacion?

¿Que pasara ahora que ambos toman caminos separados?

¿Que pensara Claire cuando sepa que su hermano es un esclavo sexual? (Hahahahaha que palabra tan fuera de onda XD)

Dudas, comentarios, criticas (Constructivas) Saben que en mi perfil, son libes de expresarse.


	12. Como si el destino

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de BIOHAZARD O RESIDENT EVIL son propiedad de CAPCOM por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

Kaia secaba su cabello en el baño con la secadora, pensaba en todo lo que pasaría cuando llegara a la casa que había comprado hace menos de un mes junto a Piers, las cajas que aun estaba selladas con pertenencias de ambos, la vajilla italiana que el soldado había escogido a su gusto para anunciar en una gran cena que pronto se casarían y que el nombre de la joven cambiaria. «Kaia Nivans, sonaba perfecto.» Pensaba la joven al verse al espejo, no sabia si sus ojos estaban enrojecidos debido a tanto llorar o por estar bajo la regadera con Chris tanto tiempo, no controlo sus sentimientos y dejo caer unas lagrimas sobre sus mejillas, pero el aire sobre su rostro las desvaneció. «Creía que todo saldría bien.» No podía justificar su comportamiento, tomo el relicario de su cuello con la mano izquierda. «No se por lo que pasaste, si sufriste de ansiedad, de abandono. » Ella solo leyó un reporte oficial y escucho a dos soldados platicar sobre rumores el dia del funeral del soldado. «Seguramente solo querias estar a salvo, con alguien que te esperara hasta el fin del mundo.» Estaba enojada con ella misma, defraudo un compromiso, salio peinada de con el cabello lacio dejando que el flequillo tapara su mirada. —¿Cómo murió? —Pregunto parada en el marco de la puerta.

Chris acababa de terminar de vestirse, la ropa combinaba a la perfeccion, ella sabia lo que era vivir con otra persona y sus necesidades básicas. —¿Perdon? —El no entendió la pregunta al instante.

—¿Qué paso en ese lugar? ¿Sufrio? —Volteo a ver al soldado con una mirada suplicante, quería que la respuesta la reconfortara, pero sabia que no seria asi.

Estaba igual que al inicio, sentía remordimiento por todo lo que le había quitado a la joven, tienia la mirada fija al suelo, no queriendo responder. —Fuimos atacados por una B.O.W gigante, es un termino para…

—Armas biológicas organicas. —Termino la frase, mostrando conocimiento sobre el tema.

El se sorprendio, jamas como soldado le había contado sobre sus misiones a civiles. —Exacto, la llamaban HAOS. —Afirmo incomodo con el conocimiento de Kaia. —Ayudamos a salvar a un hombre cuyo ADN, podría acabar con la infección.

—Entiendo. —No le importaban esos detalles.

—Teniamos poco tiempo para detenerlo y salir de ese lugar. —Sus palabras tenían un tono de disculpa. —Ese mounstro nos siguió y antes de que me atacara, Piers me avento y el recibió el golpe.. —Comenzaba a sumergirse en los recuerdos dolorosos. —Choco conta el borde de un metal y su brazo quedo atascado.

Kaia mientras escuchaba , apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula, era una forma de asumir responsabilidad en toda esa historia.

—No se que hice mal, el estaba tan desesperado que…—Recordo como sus brazo destrozado sangraba y el joven no mostraba mas que ímpetu de lucha. —El decidio cercenar su brazo e inyectarse el virus C.

Kaia parpadeaba contantemente, su visión se nublaba debido a las lagrimas, pero jamás derramo una, de algún modo quería mostrarse fuerte ante Chris. —¿Perdio el control sobre su conciencia? —El joven siempre sintio miedo de llegar a ese limite de vida artificial.

Ahora que el meditaba, ella sabia tanto como un oficial, estaba conciente de lo que les pasaba a las personas infectadas y las que eran usadas como armas. —No, el intuia que estaba pronto a hacerlo. —Platicar sobre esa situación lo hacia asimilar. —No quizo regresar a la superficie y ser un riesgo para todos.

Recordo como el soldado al caminar junto a el rumbo a la capsula y exclamo sin sentido. "Buble apesta, hubiera elegido Eye of the tiger" la realidad era que hablaba sobre la canción de bodas, ya no podría cumplir todo lo que había prometido, era demasiado tarde para el.

Camino en dirección de la joven sintiéndose una escoria. —Le rogué que no lo hiciera, que encontraríamos una solución. —Queria que alguien le creyera. —Se que no hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos. —Se coemzaba a torturar a culpae¿rse, a desvalorizarse.

Con todo el dolor de su alma, sabia que Piers lo habría hecho en todos los casos que se hubieran presentado. —Se permitió morir siendo dueño de su vida. —Fueron sus palabras de apoyo a Chris. «Tengo que respetar su ultima decisión de no querer intentar sobrevivir.» Ella habría insistido igual o mas que su capitán de mision, eso ya no estaba en su conciencia ahora que sabia la forma en la que pensó su novio. —Lo hecho, hecho esta, no estaba en tus manos, solo dependía de el al ultimo segundo tomar es medida.

Chris estaba parado frente a la joven, con una postura de resignación y coraje.—Jamas sere el mismo, deje a mi compañero morir. —Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que la joven no preguntara mas sobre el tema, el mismo oficial Redfield había confirmado la muerte de Piers.

«Significa que también se convirtió en crisálida, como los soldados que los atacaron en Edonia.» Recordaba como Piers describió tal escenario devastador, donde Finn, Carl y Andy perdieron todo rastro de humanidad al ser convertidos en armas. —Gracias por tenerme confianza. —Recargo su mano en el hombro de Chris.

El paso la mano por la mejilla de la joven, la había hecho llorar y se sentía responsable. — ¿Qué piensas de mi ahora? —Queria hacer que la joven recuperara su vida, aunque fuera odiándolo a el al final.

—Eres mejor persona de lo que crees. —Extrañaba a su prometido, pero contar con alguien que pasara lo mismo que ella era reconfortante.

Fue el fin de esa platica, terminaron abrazándose, tratando de calmar sus mentes. —Te ayudare con el equipaje. —Advirtio Chris, ya que era pésimo con las despedidas.

A las afueras del hotel la tarde hacia que el ambiente tomara un color anaranjado con tonos morados en el cielo.—Llamare del diario para saber como estas, espero pronto regreses a tu trabajo y recuerdes cuanto te apasiona ayudar a los otros. —Era mentira, mas que nunca necesitaba de su psiquiatra, para que le ayudara a superar el sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza por haberse acostado en el capitán de Piers.

Chris no dudo en abrazar a Kaia y le dijo al oído. — La próxima vez quisa seas mia. —Lo dijo ya que pudo notar que la noche anterior ella tenia en su mente a otra persona. —Quiza la próxima ocasión sea la hombre correcto. —Alguien tan cálido y compasivo como ella merecia alguien que le respondiera de la misma manera.

—A veces no tenemos lo que queremos, pero conseguimos lo que necesitamos. —Contesto mientras el capitán Redfield buscaba sus labios , besándola con suavidad y lentitud, tratando de no olvidar la sensación de su boca. —Por mas que me sienta identificada contigo y viceversa, no es lo correcto, no en estos momentos . —No quería dañar a otras personas, no era tan egoísta como para arrastrar a Jill a esa semana catastrófica. —Lo único que nos une, mas nos separa.

Vio subir a la pequeña mujer al Jeep y solo hizo una señal de despedida con la mano, ella sonrio y encendio el motor, manejando a su vida triste y cotidiana, las horas pasaban y la noche caia en la carretera cuando Kaia recordó cuando el soldado le dio el aniño que presumía en su mano izquierda.

* * *

_Tres años de relación y unos meses podían contar, pero lo que celebraban ese dia eran los 24 años de Piers con una fiesta organizada por su novia y amigos en común._

_—Odio vestir formal, lo sabes. —Se quejo Piers al ser obligado a usar traje, mientras anudaba su corbata._

_Kaia reia al ver que el joven no podía vestirse solo. —Eres un civil inútil. —Poso sus manos en las del soldado y lo ayudo a vestirse. —Recuerda que tus padres vendrán, tenemos que darles una buena apariencia y vean que somos hombres de bien._

_—Es mi cumpleaños, deberías tratarme mejor. —Se quejo al ponerse el saco negro que combinaba con su pantalos._

_—Cuando estemos a solas, asi será mas divertido quitarnos la ropa, igual yo me siento incomoda. —Su vestido era formal, color rojo quemado como la camisa de su novio. —Parece que nos disfrazamos del dia de San Valentin. —Recargo su cuerpo al de Piers mientras se veian al espejo._

_—¿Cuándo me daras mi regalo? ¿Lo tienes escondido? —Pregunto mientras respiraba en el cuello de la joven. —Yo lo tengo escondido._

_—¿Qué dices? —cuestiono divertida mientras se colocaba los aretes, Piers mientras escribía un mensaje y cuando el tono notifico que había sido enviado con éxito, el comenzó a soltar su corbata._

_—¿Qué haces?_

_—La marca de la camisa me irrita la piel. — Se quejo._

_—Te dije que te la probaras antes de la fiesta. —Saco unas tijeras del buro y trato de ayudar a su novio, pero la música de la sala comenzó a sonar muy fuerte._

_El tomo la mano de Kaia mostrando mejoría en su malestar. —Esa seria una buena canción de bodas ¿No crees?_

_—¿Qué si lo creo? Es mi canción favorita de Michael Buble. —No entendia lo que pasaba. —¿Me diras donde escondes tu regalo?_

_—En el bolsillo de mi camisa._

_—¿No será que quieres salir desnudo a la fiesta? —Metio la mano entre la bolsa y sintio una pequeño bulto. —Eso no te compre. —Exclamo resignada._

_Vio como Kaia tomaba la pequeña caja entre sus manos. —Es para ti._

_Abrio la caja y vio la joya con un diamante al centro. —¿No que era tu regalo? —Pregunto emocionada._

_—Mi regalo es, escuchar que quieres ser mi esposa. —Se arrodillo, para perdir su mano oficialmente. —Kaia Reedus… —Hizo una pausa para parecer interesante. —¿Aceptarias casarte con un soldado que tiene un bajo salario?_

_—Eres un tonto, parate antes de que te golpee por hacer preguntas retoricas. —Tomo el anillo y lo coloco en su dedo anular, mostrando su mano con orgullo.__—Si quiero._

_El la rodeo en un gran abrazo asfixiante de oso. —Tenemos que practicar el baile. —Dijo contento, mientras tomaba la mano de Kaia y la colocaba sobre su hombro y el rodeaba la cintuta de la joven._

_Comensaron a bailar a un ritmo lento y con la voz del Buble al fondo "Asi que aferrate a mi esta noche, somos mas fuertes juntos, de lo que podiamos ser al estar separados, asi que aferrate a mi esta noche, no vuelvas a dejarme ir" Ella tenia recargada la cebeza en el pecho de Piers y el era quien guiaba, no le importaba presentarse impuntual a su fiesta, se perdieron en el momento, imaginandose ambos en medio de la pista de baile._

_Fueron interrumpidos por tres amigos de la pareja. —¡Por dios, vístanse rápido! —Grito Jennifer amiga de la joven._

_En seguida entro Aidan. —Es comprensible de Kaia, pero tu Piers, ¡Eres militar! —Bromeo un poco._

_—¿Les gusto la cancion? —Craig su amigo psiquiatra había planeado todo junto a Piers._

* * *

"Hay mil maneras para que las cosas se desmoronen, pero no es la culpa de nadie,no,no es mi culpa." Seguia escuchando en la radio y era obvio que tenia razón la música. "Tal vez todos los planes que teniamos no funcionaron, pero no tengo ninguna duda, aun que sea dificil de notar, tengo fe en nosotros,y creo en ti y en mi" «Buble es un idiota, debería de dedicarse a otra cosa y no a joder mi existencia» Apago el estereo a una hora de llegar a su destino.

* * *

Habia pasado dos semanas desde que Chris había regresado a la casa que compartia con Claire, pero su hermana no se encontraba en ese momento, ahora ella vivía en Paris con su esposo.

El soldado veía la television, cuando escucho un auto estacionarse a las afueras de su hogar, salio y vio que era Jill quien había llegado de su ultima misión en China, tenían tantas cosas que platicar que no sabia que decir al tenerla enfrente.

—Queria verte lo antes posible, pero sabes como es estar en una misión, muchas cosas se complicaron. —Explico la rubia, se veía alegre por ver a su viejo amigo.

—Lo se, por eso renuncie a esa basura. —Respondió. —Me alera verte, pasa por favor. —La invito a pasar.

—Estuve en la base submarina. —Fue su primer comentario.

—Pero no en Edonia. —Reclamo Chris.

—Todavia no recuerdas. —Dijo Jill.

* * *

**¿Qué no recuerda Chris?**

**¿Clare esta casada?**

**¿Qué onda con todo? XD**

**Nuevas dudas y pocas respuestas**.


	13. Cruzando vidas

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de BIOHAZARD O RESIDENT EVIL son propiedad de CAPCOM por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

Dos semanas desde que haber regresado a su hogar, todo parecía surrealista habia perdido seis meses de su vida, borrados, suprimidos, desintegrados, si bien poco a poco fue recuperando fragmentos del rompecabezas, aun le faltaba lo mas importante, ¿Qué fue de la vida de Chris Redfield? No la vida del capitán y soldado, sino los sentimientos que había perdido, las personas que lo rodeaban, el cariño, los recuerdos, ya había saldado su caza contra Ada y pago un costo muy alto en la base submarina,.

El soldado veía la televisión sentado en su sillón reclinable favorito, cambiando los canales y saltando la programación de guerra y documentales, quizá lgo de caricaturas clásicas le alegrarían la tarde, fue a la cocina por un refresco de lata, abrió el refrigerador, cuando escucho un auto estacionarse a las afueras de su hogar, pensó que quizá seria Kaia que tenia algún problema o algún menaje de la BSAA que no recibiría, miro por una delas ventanas atraves de las cortinas transparentes, se sorprendio con lo quevio, salio algo nervioso, pensó que se trataba de su imaginación.

Vio que era Jill quien había llegado de su ultima misión en China, tenían tantas cosas que platicar que no sabia que decir al tenerla enfrente, pero ella inicio el saludo. —Queria verte lo antes posible, pero sabes como es estar en una misión, muchas cosas se complican y no sabes cuando terminara. —Explico la rubia, se veía alegre por ver a su viejo amigo.

—Lo se, por eso renuncie a esa basura. —Respondió mostrando su nueva actitud, pesimista. —Me alera verte, pasa por favor. —La invito a pasar, vestia muy muy informal, pants, tenis vans y playera negra.

—Lamento todo lo que pasate, si te hace sentir mejor entiendo tu situación. —Ella sabia que era haber perdido todo.

Por algún motivo no confiava en sesas palabras. —Yo no lastime a nadie por mi falta de memoria.

Jill supo de inmediato de que se tratata esa platica. —No era yo la persona con quien te enfrentaste en Africa, pensé que ya habíamos dejado eso en el pasado.

No entendía por que se sentía asi con Jill, siempre fue su compañera de misiones y de vida, pero ahora le tenia cierto resentimiento. —Te busque por años, rogando que no estuvieras muerta y tu me abandonaste a la mitad de una guerra.

Entraron a la conina de nuevo y ella se sento en una silla del comedor.—Todavia no recuerdas. —Dijo Jill. —Estuve en la base submarina. —Intento cambiar el tema y centarse en lo que en verdad era importante mencionar.

—Pero no en Edonia. —Reclamo Chris. —Sirvió un vaso de jugo.

Jill antes de dar el primer sorbo escucho las palabras del soldado y bajo el baso a la mesa con fuerza. —Jamas te deje solo, saliste a esa misión a Edonia antes de que fueramos asignados juntos. —Acomodo su cabello. —Por algún motivo te gustaba vivir a través de Piers y sus historias de vida perfecta. —Siendo una de los miembros que fundaron la BSAA conocía a todos los soldados y en especial al oficial Nivans.

—El me rescato. —Defendio a su compañero caído. —El era contrario a mi, a ti, no vivía siendo presa de sus miedos.

—Jmas habrían salido de ese lugar donde Ada los encerro. —Si quería la cruda realidad ella se encagraria de dársela. —Seguí a su escuadrón junto a Josh Stone, el sabia que algo pasaba, pero no podíamos actuar de manera directa.

—¿Sabes lo que les hizo a mis camaradas? No merecían perecer asi, sin voluntad propia Ada al final… —Estaba enojado con el mismo.

—¿Sabes que no era Ada Wong verdad? —Lo miro a los ojos, el estaba parado frente a ella.

—No, aun no se nada sobre toda la misión. —No podía creer lo que escuchaba. —Era ella, yo la vi.

—Era un experimento mas de Neo Umbrella, una clase de clon mutado. —Comenzo a explicar. —Era la esposa de Simmons.

«Kaia sabia eso y yo enterándome meses después.» Solto una risilla de burla. —¿Ese virus hizo que siguiera manteniendo su apariencia humana? —La mujer que persiguió no mostraba ninguna clase de mutacion como los Javos.

—Puede ser, al final no pudo controlar su hambre de poder.

—¿Qué paso el dia que perdi la memoria? —Regreso a la platica anterior.

—Josh y yo trabajábamos por separado, buscando muestras que su escuadrón dejara en el camino. —Justo cuando mencionaron el encuantro con Ada, Josh decidio ir solo para ser su respaldo. —No sabes la peocupacion que sentí al escuvhar a tu compañero pidiéndote que te levantaras, que tenían que salir de ese lugar. —Acomodo su cabello, estaba muy suseptible. —Desobedeci las ordenes de mi capitán y entre para ayudarlos.

—Finn se convirtió en napad frente a mi. —Imágenes borrosas comenzaban a a parecer en los recuerdos de Chris, igual que en el bar de Edonia. —Yo me golpee la nuca. —Toco la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—Fue una semana muy dificl, esperar a que despertaras y que no supieras quien eras fue abrumador.

—Piers jamas me conto sobre tu presencia. —Tenia que agradecerle la ayuda que le dio a su compañero.

* * *

_—Aun no te agradesco lo suficiente, por haber llegado con tu lanza granadas y salvarnos el trasero. —El joven soldado estaba en la oficina de ese pais._

_—Chris de nuevo se fue con una tipeja. —Jill se quejo al entrar a la base._

_Piers revisaba unos expedientes. — Es la segunda noche consecutiva, no creo que hoy regresen sus recuerdos. —Acomodo los folders por orden alfabetico._

_—¿Cómo logras mantenerte tan sereno? —Pregunto la ruia al soldado._

_—Cuando finalice todo esto, tengo un hogar donde regresar. —Fue su respuesta._

_—¿Soportarias saber que la persona que amas se acuesta con alguien mas? —Pregunto Jill acercándose al soldado._

_—Yo debería estar en casa… no se que quieras escuchar. —Confiaba a ciegas en Kaia, pero no en la mujer tenania caminando en su dirección._

* * *

«Pasaron cosas que es mejor que se queden en el pasado.» Recordo los tres meses en los que Piers trato junto a ella mantener fuera de problemas a su capitán, pero solo lo cansaban física y mentalmente. —Debio considerar que no era relevante para ti saberlo en ese entonces.

Se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, vivieron una de las etapas mas difíciles para ambos, compartían auna historia, pero jamas volvió a ser los mismo desde que la rescato del control de Wesker, quizá el no insistió como era debido, quisa ella guardo mas secretos de los que aparentaba, su apariencia cambio drásticamente debido a los experimentos que hicieron en su cuerpo, su cabello rubio y su piel palida lamas regresaron a la normalidad, sus seran grisáceos y mostraban un semblante triste. —Tanto tiempo perdido en la soledad y tu no fuiste capas de hablar para que recapacitara.

—¿No lo hice? ¿Crees que fue fácil para mi ver como cada noche flirteabas con cualquier mujer que se te posara enfrente. —Pregunto molesta, despues de que Piers regresara a la base militar, ella se aseguro de seguir su rastro, encontrándose con un Chris distinto. —Cuando trataba de acercarme a ti siempre decias. "Linda, disculpa pero no busco nada serio, solo te puedo dar un dia de alegría" Te comportabas como un idiota. —Le explico que siempre estuvo tras de sus pasos.

—Pense que me entendias, estaba en un momento difícil, jamas quise lastimarte. —Comenzaba a disculparse. —No lo hago mas, en verdad.

—Linda marca la de tu cuello, seguramente ella es muy refinada y distinguida. —Chris tenia una marca rojisa, no le dio mayor revuelo, ya que no recibia visitas y era soltero, nadie preguntaría, pero fue acorralado.

—Jamas te juzgue por el tiempo que viviste junto a Albert, ¿Lo haras hoy tu conmigo? —Se negó a tocar el tema de Kaia.

—Si es lo que quieres… asi lo dejare, si no es importante para ti, para mi tampoco. —Si fue algo casual y el quería cambiar ella lo apoyaría. —Siempre me dijiste que la confianza no dura un segundo, ni un minuto o un años, dura siempre y asi lo sigo creyendo.

—Tu ultima misión ¿Cómo fue? —Cambio el tema, no era la perona indicada para nadie.

—Fue una misión de limpieza en la base submarina donde tu compañero fallecio, nos deshicimos de los restos toxicos y evidencia…—tenia algo importante que decir. —Revisamos los frangmentos de las crisálidas y encontramos una con ADN de un soldado.

—Piers. —Contesto. —¿Encontraron su cuerpo? —Sabia que no había nada mas difícil que enterarte que tu familiar murió y no poder despedirte de su cuerpo, ver que es verdad el final de una vida, le debía eso a la familia del soldado y a Kaia.

—Solo encontramos eso, fragmentos. —No afirmo nada en absoluto, el quipo solo podía sumergirse a cierta profundidad y si su cuerpo cayo mas al fondo jamas sabremos.

—Entiendo. —Seguia indignado con el resultado de la pregunta. —¿Sabias que el al regresar se casaria?

—No tenia la menor idea ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es lgo que no se puede decir en una noche. — Tenia que contarle todo, pero en su momento.—¿Cuánto tiempo pasaras en este lugar? —Pregunto ilusionado.

—Poco, tengo obligaciones. —No quería demostrar sus celos, tanto tiempo cuidando a chris y que en un segundo alguien mas compartiera su intimidad, era algo que le hacia hervir la sangre. —¿Necesitabas algo? —Pregunto con poco interés.

— Pense que podríamos, intentarlo de nuevo, iniciar desde cero. —Buscaba algo de paz, tranquilidad, amistad.

—Es complicado cuando ambos tomamos caminos separados ¿No crees? —Ella era miembro acivo de la BSAA y Chris había renunciado aparentemente.

—Veo que en el tiempo que perdi tu y Claire armaron sus vidas. —Era el único perdido en el sendero del destino.

Su hermana trabajaba en el extranjero intentando cambiar la opinión de los países sobre las armas biologicas y de tanto esperar a que cierto agente la tomara en serio, conocio a un embajador joven casi de su edad, que curiosamente de París, Chris solo recordaba que en pocas llamadas telefónicas salio el nombre del novio de su hermana, Nathan Ludovic Rotbury nombre muy rimbombante, pero era un hombre con muchas influencias, cuando fue el ataque en china el ordeno que protegieran a Claire a toda costa, refugiándola en Montreal, en una base asegurada, para ella y su bebe, lo ultimo lo desconocia su hermano.

—Al ser rubia todos los hombres piensan que soy boba y se decepcionan cuando se enteran que no es asi. —Estaba menos tensa. —Sigo sola y sin buscar a nadie.

—¿Valio la pena?

—¿Al estar soltera?—Bromeo. Tranquilidad.

Chris se acerco a Jill, mas y poso su mano sobre la de la chica que tenia recargada en la mesa. —Esperar, para vernos hasta hoy.

—Recordo la platica que tuvieron por telefono. —Jill sintio esa presión al estar siendo tentada por Chris. —Nos dijimos cosas serias y diectas. —El jamas había sido tan directo. —Un buen inicio seria una cena formal.

—Bien que sea una cita. —Sonrio de forma alegre, haciendo que Jill se ruborizara. —¿Te sigue gustando la comida italiana?

* * *

—¿Por qué faltaste a tu trabajo? Es el inicio de tu nueva vida. —Pregunto un hombre con una libreta en mano, viendo a su amiga recostada boca abajo en el típico sillín de psicólogo.

—Me tome el dia por causas de salud mental. —No quería mostrar el rostro.

—¿Qué paso? ¿La venta de garaje no va bien? —Estaba a punto de romper el limite de su amistad y la ética profesional.

—De maravilla, pero fui atacada por una perra senil cuando se entero de mis planes de vender la casa. —Se acomodo, mostrando una expresión triste.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que le entregara mi anillo de compromiso, que el significado de esa joya era la decisión de pasar nuestras vidas juntos y yo no lo cumpli. —Mostro su mano y tenia una línea mas palida en el dedo anular. —Era lo único que no me gustaba de Piers, su familia.

—Despojarte de los recuerdos de tu prometido acosta de tu integridad no es un avance.

—Queria pasar el resto de mi existencia con el; Craig, tu mejor que nadie sabe la historia de nuestro compromiso. —Despues de la fista fijaron fecha, pero el trabajo de Piers hacia que se aplazara, un mes, despues dos, seis meses mas, hasta que pasaron dos años. —Tu y Jennifer se llevaban mal, cuando el planeo todo contigo para su cumpleaños y ahora te casas, me alegro por ti, pero me arrepiento de no haber insistido, no merezco tener ese anillo, disculpa lo que escribí en el diario, solo quiero estar lejos de las personas.

—Deja de culparte, debes buscar un pasatiempo.

— ¿Lo seria un amorío? —Quería contarle lo de Chris.

El ya lo sabia. —Jen me conto sobre tu linda marca en el cuello ¿Quién fue, lo conozco? —Ya no era una platica profesional.

—Mi mejor amiga y mi psiquiatra son pareja, estoy jodida. —Paso su mano por la nuca. —Su capitán, se llama Chris. —Recordó que el resultado de su chupetón se genero en la regadera. —El es realmente diferente a Piers, me hizo sentir bien.

—Como tu doctor diría que estar con el solo afirmaría el sentido de perdida, pero como tu amigo, me alegra que por un momento olvidaras, pasaste años siendo devota a una persona, un poco de aventura no te hara daño.

—Me acabas de dar permiso para ir a acostarme con Chris, pero tienes que saber que no lo disfrutare, bueno… solo al final.

Comenzaron a reir a carcajadas. —No lo hice, lo que trate de decirte es que no te arrepientas, mejor aprende de tus errores.

—Lo extraño tanto, vi su rostro la primera vez que estuve con Chris. —Se recostó como paciente normal. —Soy una terrible persona, le rogué que se metiera a la regadera cuando me sentía tan sola, tan poco queria.

«¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron?» Estaba impresionado con la confesión. —Todos lo extrañamos, fue muy pronto para ti…

—Murio con miedo de convertirse en lo que mas temía, lejos todo… no le recordé que era mi vida. —Tapo su rostro con sus manos, estaba devastada. —Eso salvo a media humanidad, fue un héroe.

* * *

El teléfono sono y Chris contesto. —¿Chris? Soy Claire.

—Hermana, estoy feliz de oírte.

—Quiero disculparme, pero Nathan le preocupo mi salud y la de Camille, no me dejaron salir de Montreal.

Si ella lo busco en Racoon City, también habría sido capas de rastrearlo en Rusia o en el Tibet. —No te preocupes, ¿Estan bien tu y tu amiga?

—Camille es tu sobrina. ¿Quieres escucharla? —En la bocina se podía apreciar el balbuceo y respiración de un bebe. —Estoy pensando seria mente en ir a verte, pero sin bebe, solo yo.

—Estoy preocupado, hermano saltado, es hermano quedado.

—¿Y Jill? —Sabia de su viejo amor.

—Avanzamos poco a poco, no tomo bien lo que paso en el funeral de Piers y menos que mantenga una amistad con esa persona.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Les dejo mucho en que pensar.**

**¿Qué paso en la cita entre Chris y Jill?**

**¿Qué falta en el recuerdo de la rubia y Piers?**

**¿Cuándo comenzara a recuperarse de la perdida Kaia?**

**¿Qué pensara Claire cuando sepa que Kaia interviene en el destino de su hermano y que esta siendo usado de una manera muy superficial y depravada?**

**¿A quien eligira Chris?**


	14. Sueños compartidos

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de BIOHAZARD O RESIDENT EVIL son propiedad de CAPCOM por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

Jill al regresar a su hotel, recordó la estrecha relación que tenia con Chris y el le ayudo a encontrar de nuevo su camino y seguir en contra del bioterrorismo, justo después del incidente en Africa.

_El logro entrar antes de que las puertas se cerraran.—Eres increíble, luchaste de una manera inimaginable para todos. —Dijo mientras la rubia entraba al elevador e intentaba huir a casa._

_Jill estaba frustrada, perdida en un mundo que ella había ayudado a destrosar. —Una pelea que jamas ganaremos, no importa cuento nos esforcemos._

_—Elegimos ser una voz para quienes no la tienen. —Acaricio la mejilla de Jill y ella vio a los ojos a Chris. —Vale la pena seguir luchando._

_—Me molesta saber, que ya no se contra quien nos enfrentamos. —Acerco su rostro al del soldado. —Me aterra saber que fui yo quien te lastimo._

_—No es tu culpa, todo tiene solución, menos la muerte. —Beso la frente de la joven. —Me alegra saber que tengo una segunda oportunidad._

_—No era dueña de mis acciones, pero estaba consiente. —alzo la cara para rosar los labios a los de Chris. —Seguiremos juntos, luchando en contra de el legado de Wesker._

_El solo asintió y beso con ternura a su compañera, hasta que las puertas corredizas se abrieron mostrando el piso mas bajo de las oficinas. —Somos de la BSAA._

Tambien recordo, como ella casi fue compañera de Chris para la mision a Edonia.

_—Chris, estamos esperándote para jugar. —Entro Jill a la base donde los miembros activos de la BSAA estaba apunto de nombrar capitanes para las misiones y una de ellas seria en uno de los países problema de Europa._

_—Un momento. —Chris estaba leyendo el informe cuando estaba vistiéndose, por lo cual le sorprendió la llamada de atención por parte de su compañera. —Relajar el ambiente con un simple partido se futbol es una buena terapia para los soldados.—Acomodo el folder con las hojas en la mesa de su cuarto y tomo la playera gris de manga corta que estaba en la cama, se paro dejando al descubierto su cuerpo marcado por el entrenamiento yse termino de vestir. —Estoy listo. —Vestia ropa deportiva y tenis adecuados para entrenar._

_—Parece que hoy haran apuestas. —Desvió la mirada, para no apenar a Chris, pero verlo con el torso desnudo le causaba ansiedad, si bien los dos habían delcerado lo que sentían el uno por el otro, nadie había dado el primer paso. —Yo estoy de tu lado. —Guiño el ojo y camino delante de el, el sol estaba en su apogeo y los hizo enceguecerse por unos segundos._

_—Chris ¿Estas listo para esto? Digo, ya no estas en edad para este tipo de acción. —Piers lanzo al balón al pecho de su capitán. —Jill, gracias por traerlo. —El joven era del equipo contrario. —Para calentar, gana quien meta cinco goles y los equipos son mixtos… ya se que Jill es tuya._

_Ambos se sonrojaron ya que el comentario de Piers se podía mal entender. —¿Qué apuestas soldado? —La rubia grito desde la portería. —Me gusta ese collar poco femenino._

_—¡Woooo! —Se burlo el defensa del equipo de Piers. —Mejor pídale que coma tierra. —Dudo un poco mientras los demás se acomodaban en la cancha de juego._

_Al ser uno de los miembros mas jóvenes y estar comprometido, era la burla recurrente de muchos. —Mejor, apuesto a mi capitán, si pierdo es suyo para la siguiente misión._

_El arbitro llamo a los lideres de los equipo y cuando estaban mas cerca el dijo. —_

_Mejor apuesten a sus mujeres, asi si será interesante. —Chris al principio de molesto un poco, pero sabia que era un juego. —Vamos capitan, Jill es un hueso duro de roer, ni usted puede contra ella._

_Piers comenzó a reir, pero paro de inmediato cuando vio a Chris que tenia cara de pocos amigos. —No estamos en la época medieval._

_—Me parece graciosa, tu desconfianza._

_—Piers… eres un idiota. —Contesto Chris, al ver la expesion de reto en su compañero._

_—En primera, esta claro que yo ganare, por mis habilidades y mi edad. —Bromeo un poco, para parecer rudo ante sus colegas. —Y en segunda… las mujeres demandantes, no son mi tipo._

_El partido comenzó, haciendo que el ambiente se sintiera ligero, las risas de los espectadores no se hicieron esperar, cuando el medio campista le dio una nalgada a Piers por haber anotado el primer gol. —¡Los besos son despues de ganar! —Grito un general que estaba entretenido._

_El tiempo paso y ambos equipos tenían la misma cantidad de anotaciones, por lo cual decidieron ir a tiros libres, la portera principal Jill había mostrado sus habilidades en el deporte y solo faltaba que Piers tirara el gol decisivo, pero todo cambio cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. —¡Es para hoy, todos tenemos deberes! —Se quejo el arbitro._

_El se sorprendio al ver el numero en la pantalla. —¿En donde están?... bien, ire de inmediato. —Nadie sabia que el portara un celular, jamas había contestado una llamaba de Kaia en horas de trabajo, ya que ella nunca lo había interrumpido, pero parecía una emergencia. —Ustedes ganan, voy al hospital._

_Chris y Jill se voltearon a ver, felices por la victoria, pero intrigados por el comportamiento del joven._

* * *

Chris se arreglo desde tempano, estaba nervioso, no sabia lo que pasaría en su cita, abrió el garaje y entro en su auto personal, tenia tanto tiempo que no usaba camioneta todo terreno.

Toco la puerta indicada y cuando Jill abrió el no pudo contener sus emociones. —Te ves muy linda esta noche. —Fueron las primeras palabras de Chris, para describir a su acompañante que lucia un vestido casual, ligero y vaporoso.

Jill se ruborizo un poco por el comentario, escuchar a Chris siendo tan halagador era algo que no conocía del soldado. —Se que dijimos que cenaríamos en un restaurante italiano, pero no me siento comoda. —Intentaba disculparse.

—¿Es por mi? —Pregunto enseguida, tenia miedo que la relación entre amigos se perdiera y con eso todo los planes de volver a ser una pareja.

—Me recuerda cuando aun era yo, cuando tenia una vida plena y satisfactoria, antes que…

Chris la abrazo sin pedir permiso. —Lo se, lo se… no quería recordarte nada sobre Africa. —Fue un poco inadecuado haberla invitado a un lugar que no le agradara. —Mientras estes bien, yo igual.

Jill se alejo un poco, no se sentía tan cercana a Chris, no tanto como para ese tipo de muestra de cariño. —¿Qué fue eso?

—Solo quería demostrate mi apoyo, mientras estes junto a mi, no importa el lugar que decidas, si quieres podemos cenar carne de soya con leche de almendras. —Sonrio un poco. —Disculpa, pero no pensé que un abrazo te incomodara.

—Solo me tomaste distraída, tratare de compensar mi desdén. —Tomo el abrigo del perchero y tomo de la mano a su compañero. —Me gustaría caminar por un lugar seguro. —Todo el mundo la describia como una mujer alegre y de carácter, pero el tiempo la había convertido en una persona retraida y fría, solo quería poder ser ella, con la persona que admiraba.

* * *

«Es una prueba, una dura y estúpida prueba, esto sria mas fácil, si solo me hubieras dicho como poder atravesar esta situación.» El vapor tenia opaco el espejo, distorsionando su imagen, ella Kai paso la mano para poder ver su reflejo y como era de esperar se veía demacrada. «Usaste siempre tu imagen de héroe para mantenernos unidos, de mantenerme protegida»

Entro a su habitación y seco su cuerpo, cuando paso la toalla por su pie recordó el inicio de su tatuaje.

* * *

_—¿Vas a decirme que paso o tengo que ir con las enfermeras?_

_—Es muy notorio, me esguince el tobillo._

_Piers se veía frustrado y angustiado. —Pero te encontraron desmayada_

_—No tenias que venir. —Intento sentarse, pero el dolor era incómodo._

_—Quédate quieta. —Entro de inmediato a la habitación. —¿Cómo paso?_

_—Un tonto accidente. —No quería decir mas._

_—Eso es algo que no me gusta de ti, ratas de hacer todo por tu cuenta, ya no puedes hacerlo, somos una pareja._

_Kaia solo giro la vista, evitando contacto visual con el soldado. —Siempre estuve sola, no puedes culparme por no tener una familia perfecta como la tuya._

_—Pero si puedo señalarte por ser egoísta._

_Apreto los dientes tanto que rechinaron en el interior de su boca, comenzó a parpadear constantemente para no llorar. —Deberias de salir un rato y despejar tu mente._

_—¡Deja de comportarte como una niña! —Alzo la vos e inclino su cuerpo para mostrar enfado. —¿Sabes cuanto miedo sentí al escuchar que estabas en observación?_

_El medico en turno entro y vio el expediente. —Bueno, será mejor que tu visita te ayude a impermeabilizar la próxima vez, solo estarás dos semanas con la férula y puedes ir mañana a casa._

_Piers comenzo a sentirse como el peor ser en la tierra y trato de tomar la mano de Kaia, pero ella la alzo y acomodo su cabello. —¿Mañana? Solo fue una torcedura, no es para tanto._

_—Queremos revisar tus signos solo por hoy, para estar seguros que el desmayo que sufriste no tendrá repercusiones mas adelante. —Reviso la maquina que sonaba al ritmo y latidos de la joven, noto que todo estaba estable. —Puedes quedarte en el sillón de la habitación y no dejarla sola. —Fue como el doctor se despidió, dejando un silencio incomodo._

_Piers comenzó a intentar pedir disculpas. —Yo no… no quería decirte. —El, tres días antes había prometido reparar la grieta en del techo en su hogar, pero los deberes con la BSAA siempre tenían mas peso en su vida._

_—Por eso no quería decirte, fue un accidente. —Paso la mano por la sabana, haciendo una seña de invitación para Piers, el se sento con precaución para no lastimar a Kaia. —Toda mi vida o la mayoría, la he pasado sola, por eso fue fácil para mi reparar la grieta con yeso y después impermeabilizar el techo. —Vio el rostro de Piers abatido. —Descanse para tomar un vaso de agua y cuanto quería terminar los últimos dos metros que me faltaban, note que la esponja del rodollo se había perdido, comencé a buscarla y al acercarme a la orilla, resbale al pisarla, estaba llena del producto, me enseñaste a saltar, pero no soy tan fuerte y hábil como tu y este es el resultado. —Comenzó a reír, imaginando que la imagen de su caída había sido hilarante._

_—No se como reparar el daño que hice. —Abrazo a la joven, apretándola con fuerza._

_—Por eso no quería que te avisara Craig, estas culpándote por esto. — Masajeo la espalda de Piers, tratando de que el se calmara. —Soy tu compañera de vida, no de escuadron, soy la responsable de que tengas un hogar al cual regresar, soy quien te da animos de seguir haciendo lo que mas amas, eres un soldado, no te quiero obligar a vivir una vida aburrida y sin adrenalina junto a mi._

_—Deja de decir tonterías, debería ser yo quien te pidiera que si nos separamos por mis estúpidos comentarios, no te fijes en un militar, busca a alguien menos neurótico y sin delirios de persecución, pero no a un soldado, marine o agente del gobierno y menos un mercenario. —Recordó el final del partido y no le agradaba la idea de que ella pasara su vida sola._

_—Vaya... discúlpame por ser tan distraída y hacerte pasar malos momentos.—Tomo del hombro a Piers y cuando estuvieron frente a freta, ella le dio una palmada en la frente. — Deberíamos cambiar el tema, me tatuare el tobillo cuando me quiten la férula, será un homenaje a mi valentía._

_—Adoro cuando intentas distraerme con tus muestras de cariño._

* * *

—Ahora eres tu quien necesita un poco de ayuda para encontrar el camino de vuelta. —Jill caminaba tomando el brazo de Chris. —Jamas te quejaste con nadie, siempre te guardabas tus problemas. —Recordo el comportar de su compañero en Raccon City y en esta ocasión incluso le había dado un puñetazo a Elran por haber derramado café caliente encima de el, ahora Chris estaba peor. —Las personas mueren, lo importarte es dejar de lamentarse, asi no se arregla nada.

—El verdadero infierno, es saber que tu vida a fracasado. —El sonido de una sirena, conmociono a Chris, que de inmediato le provoco un ataque de ansiedad, haciendo que el golpeara el poste de luz, que se encontraba por la calle en la que caminaban. —Jill ¿Estas bien? —Ella se alejo un poco al ver la reacción tan volátil del soldado. —No quiero que me tengas miedo. —Estiro la mano, mostrando sus nudillos lacerados.

* * *

**Va lento, ya lo se, pero prometo que ya juntare a este bizarro trio, lo juro, para los que no tiene idea del como lo hare, les recomiendo que lean SICK WORDS.**

Les dejo un fragmento de un capítulos que subiré mas adelante:

—¿Es la mujer de tu compañero que murió? —Clare estaba sorprendida. —Caiste muy bajo, de hecho el fondo en el que estabas tenia un sotano.

—De algún modo funciona lo que tenemos.

—Te sientes culpable, por lo que le pasa y ella lo sabe, solo te esta usando.

**Dudas, criticas, comentarios, ya saben... son libres de expresarse.**


	15. ATADO A UN SENTIMIENTO

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de BIOHAZARD O RESIDENT EVIL son propiedad de CAPCOM por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

Caminaban por las calles de la cuidad, las luces citadinas les recordaban que no eran los únicos en ese lugar. —¿Quieres cenar en alguna parrillada? —Dijo chris que estaba feliz de tener el brazo de Jill rodeando el suyo.

—Soy vegetariana, no como nada que pueda regresar y asesinarme convertido en zombie. —Luego de enfrentar a los perros con la carne carcomida, jamas logro ver de nuevo a los animales como una fuete alimenticia, pero años despues que decidió cambiar su estilo de vida.

—No lo sabia, amábamos las hamburguesas, quizá o mejor sea tomar un café y una rebanada de pastel. —Comenzaba a entender el distanciamiento de Jill, nunca noto esos pequeños detalles.

—¿Cómo en una cita? Me agrada. —Volteo a ver a Chris y dirigio una sonrisa cálida, parecía una persona diferente, mas relajada, mas tranquila pero ¿Cuál era la razón para que ella tuviera un punto de vista deferente de la vida?

Entraron a una cafetería con diseño minimalista, todo tenian una apariencia refinada como altanera para Chris, se sentía sofocado por el ambiente, la rubia noto el cambio de actitud en su compañero. —¿Qué fue lo que paso que te cambio por completo?

—Termine siendo mi peor enemigo. —Años luchando contra el bioterrorismo, jurándose a el mismo acabar con todo lo ligado a Umbrella, pero solo termino ayudando a una mente enferma a hundir mas al mundo. —Piers siempre trato de advertime , sabia que estaba convirtiéndome en un peligro para todos y termine haciendo que el…—Los flashbacks comenzaban asediarlo y las risas del lugar no ayudaban para nada.

—¿Gustan ordenar algo para beber? —Un joven de look sobrio llego a la mesa.

—Un café irlandés, mas irlandés que café. —No quiso decir abiertamente que tenia planeado regresar a la bebida.

—Un cappuccino y dos mousse de limón ¿Esta bien? —Pregunto indirectamente a Chris, que se veía algo abrumado, estaba pero que despues de haber acabado con la vida de Albert, Sheva había comentado sobre esas ataque de ansiedad.

No dijeron nada, hata que las bebidas llegaron a su mesa, pero el sabia que no podía seguir asi. —Todo esto ha hecho que pierna mas batallas de las que gano.

Jill estaba atenta, pero algo molesta, tomo un sorbo de su café y hablo sin titubear. —No regresaras a la BSAA por la muerte de tu compañero, el cual perdió su vida para salvarte, confiado en que seguirías la lucha contra el bioterrorismo… bien, entiendo la historia, pero no me queda claro como es que perdiste la motivación de seguir adelante.

—Dañe vidas inocentes, me deje guiar por la ira, olvide quien soy en realidad.

—Eso es fácil, eres Chris Fucking Redfield. —Ronrio de lado, ese comentario lo había planeado desde un dia anterior. —Miembro fundador de la BSAA, organización que necesita tu guía y experiencia.

—¿Y tu?

Dejo la taza en la mesa, rostro mostro algo de nostalgia disfrazada. —Me siento responsable por lo que hice en Africa, las pesadillas aun me siguen y se que a ti también, todos guardamos nuestros demonios y los tuyos salieron a flote, pero eres humano, es parte de tu naturaleza cometer errores y por ultimo, no le arruinaste la vida a nadie, todos los soldados sabían que si vida corría peligro.

Sabia todo el lema de ser un soldado "Nadie queda atrás todos regresamos a salvo" ya no se sentía merecedor de la confianza de nadie, por haber fallado al proteger a su amigo y compañero. —No me referia a ellos, pero me alegra saber que me entiendes.

Chris trataba de mantener su pulso estable, por eso sosténia la tasa sobre la mesa, Jill poso su mano en las de Chris, tenia que dejar las cosas en claro. —Se porque haces todo, tus razones y tus motivos, eso me gusta de ti, pero también lo odio. —Tantas cosas que pasaron juntos, ella podía intuir que el jamas regresaría a ser el mismo. —No me dijiste a quien le arruinaste la vida, sino hablabas de tu escuadrón.

—Conocí a Kaia, la prometida de Piers, es increíble saber cuánto se querían y apoyaban … no puedo creer como termino todo. —Ella sabia que Chris de cierto modo envidiaba la vida el soldado caído, lamentándose contantemente el no haber luchao por formar una familia con Jill, pero ella antes no estaba lista.

—No digas mas, te sientes culpable por que ella esta sola, pero no era tu responsabilidad. —¿Como podía pensar en una mujer que solo vio una ves y no en ella que lo había seguido al fin del mundo? Estaba algo decepcionada con la actitud desapegada de Chris. —Me sentía culpable, que estuvieras a mi lado lo consideraba dañino para ti, pero cuando paso tu accidente en Edonia espera tanto tiempo para que pensaras en mi.

—Quiero enmendar mis errores, comenzar desde cero. —¿Cómo podía tratar de arreglar su vida, si iniciaba de nuevo con el alcohol?

El teléfono de la rubia sono, lo tomo en sus manos y leyó el mensaje, negó con la cabeza y siguió la platica. —Sabes… llegue a un punto donde descubrí que amar a tu pareja mas de lo que el te puede amar a ti, es una forma de humillar, pensé que eramos iguales.

—No me tienes confianza. —Afirmo el soldado, sin preguntar.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste en que yo también te necesitaba? —Recordar a Chris saliendo con tantas desconocidas había mermado los sentimientos de la joven y el encuantro con Piers le había cambiado en cierto modo la vida.

Chris tenia la mirada fija en el suelo, esa respuesta era como un blade de agua fría. —Sabes que durante mucho tiempo he tratado de encontrar una manera, de mantenerme en pie, luchando contra los gritos y sonrisas que aparecen sin sentido.

—Lo ultimo que recuerdo de ti, era verte con una mujer diferente que conocías en los bares cada noche, asi que, estas en lo correcto, no confío en ti.

—Por favor, estoy derrumbándome, estoy perdido en un lugar en el que jamás creí caer. —Estaba suplicando por algo de compañía, a sabiendas de que no la recibiría. «No quiero ceder a ese sentimiento ciego de ira, no quiero estar solo.»

Sono de nuevo el teléfono y ella contesto. —No te preocupes, te llamare cuando regrese a la habitación. —Colgo, sabia que esa llamada se mal interprearia, pero por ese momento no quería explicar nada. —Dejaría mi vida en tus manos, pero ya aposte demasiado, perdí mi orgullo en el camino.

—Es un adiós. —Dijo resignado Chris.

—Perdi la fe en nosotros, somos personas con intereses diferentes, pero siempre serás alguien importante para mi.

—¿Sales con alguien? —Fue directo en la pregunta.

Jill llamo al mesero para pagar lo que habían consumido. —No creo que ese sea el problema, ¿Tu sales con alguien? —Regreso la pregunta, quería saber quien era quien le había marcado el cuello, el no dijo nada. —Tomare eso como una respuesta.

Chris reviso y tomo su billetera, sacando una tarjeta de crédito.—No estaría pidiéndote tu compañía si estuviera en alguien, confía en mi. —Si antes se comportaba frio, parecía que ahora suplicaba por atención.

—Encontraremos un punto medio donde no nos haremos mas daño. —Se levantaron de sus lugares y salieron a tomar un taxi, jill estaba en la cuidad por rutina, siempre pedia ser enviada cerca de Chris y el vivía a las afueras de la urbanización, en la casa que sus padres le habían dejado. —Recuerda que siempre tendras un lugar en la BSAA. —Dijo mientras entraba al automóvil, el solo cerro la puerta.

Ese comentario solo habia activado su ansiedad, solo quería escapar del lugar donde estaba. —Lo tendré en mente.

Chris regreso al típico hogar que fotografían en las revistas, un lugar espacioso donde uno sueña con tener una familia, habitaciones con diferentes diseños, un garaje donde ambos hermanos guardaban sus vehículos, cocina equipada para un cheff de alta categoría, jardín lleno de flores y soldado que solo sentía la soledad en cada rincón.

* * *

Si un dia dificl, no lo es todo, que este te siga en la noche es mucho peor, Kaia estaba leyendo unlibro con la luz de la lámpara que estaba en el buro. —Me pregunto si las mujeres de la BSAA tienen pareja.

Piers estaba distraído, recordando como su capitán había perdido la memoria y como la culpa lo consumía por un acto que podía afectar a mas de uno. —¿Qué? —Pregunto tratando de poner atención.

El soldado estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama. —El distanciamiento, la frialdad y el desapego emocional, entiendo perfectamente y trato de no presionarte, pero ¿No seria mas fácil, confiar en mi? —Cerro el libro "El infierno de Dante" y vlteo a ver al soldado a los ojos. —Dime como puedo ayudarte.

El joven se vio obligado a ver el suelo, se sentía responsable por el sufrimiento de su compañera. —Es difícil que varias vidas dependan de ti y al final decepcionar a todos.

Noto otra actitud en Piers. —Eres un excelente modelo a seguir, tus palabras pueden motivar a un escuadrón entero. —Se sentó de rodillas detrás del joven y comenzó a masajear sus hombros. —No te castigues de esa manera. —Paso las manos por el cuello de su compañero de vida, podia sentir la tensión en sus músculos. —Se que encontraran la manera de solucionar todo, eres mi super héroe. —Sus manos avanzaban a los pectorales de Piers,

El parecía desconectado a las caricias que recibía. —Todos murieron en la misión, Chris esta perdido en su nueva vida, mis compañeros fueron transformados en… armas y no pude hacer nada. —El tono de voz daba a notar enfado y frustración.

—Regresaste hace menos de un mes y no puedes entender, que tu estas con vida, eres alguien que puede hacer un cambio, eres parte de la BSAA. —No insistió con las caricias, pero si abrazo al soldado, tratando de hacerlo sentir seguro.

—Gracias por seguir manteniendo la fe en mi, todo lo que paso con Chris me ha dejado un poco deprimido. —Recargo la cabeza en el pecho de Kaia y respiro lento, tratando de calmar sus pensamientos. —Me gusta estar en casa, esto es algo que deseo que permanezca intacto y a salvo de mi trabajo.

—Me gustaría saber mas a menudo en donde trabajas. —Insistió en el tema.

—Es lo que te preocupa.

—Durante esta misión y no supe nada de ti.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

—Me encantaría recibir una llamada a la mitad de la noche y solo escuchar tu vos diciendo "No te preocupes, estoy bien."

—A veces eres algo aterradora. —Nadie normal aceptaría un acto asi de precipitado.

—Haría mi vida mas fácil y te dejaría tranquilo. —Entrelazaron las manos. —Jamas tocaria de nuevo el tema.

—No podría hacerlo, al saber que estas tan lejos, trataría de abortar cualquier misión, solo para verte reir. —Giro el cuerpo y ambos se recostaron en la cama. —Siempre hago notas para enviarte, escribo cosas breves como "Estoy bien, ¿Cómo estas tu?" o "No te preocupes, pronto regresare" pero jamás las envio.

—No lo sabia. —Acaricio el rostro de Piers que se veía afectado, intranquilo y desubicado.

—No envio nada, ni hago llamadas, porque mereces mas que simples palabras frias.

—Ahora tu eres el psicópata, saber sobre tu bienestar es algo indispensable para mi vida diaria, siempre soñé que al graduarme, viajaría y estaria en diferentes partes del mundo, manteniendo una distancia confortable con la gente, pero concerté cambio mi vida. —Volvio a abrazar a Piers y le dijo al oído. —Promete que lo intentaras.

El solo asintió, mostrando una sonrisa tranquilizante, acomodo el cabello de kaia y la beso tiernamente, con la mano libre desabrocho los pocos botones asegurados de su camisa, pero no podía estar concentrado en ambas cosas, intento acomodar su cuerpo, pero solo consiguo que los dientes de ambos chocaran. —Espera, espera, mi brazo se durmió. —Se quejo en la boca de la joven.

Kaia comenzó a reir por que todo el ambiente romántico había sido desintegrado, el estaba recostado boca arriba agitando su mano, no su risa sonaba alto y se sento ya que su abdomen le dolia de tanto reir, busco la mano de Piers y a la mitad de la noche descubrió que estaba sola, riendo a la nada, todo había sido un sueño, la sonrisa que tenia marcada en el rostro, pronto cambio, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pasando una noche mas sin dormir.

* * *

—¿Quieres decirme que paso? —Pregunto Craig al ver en el sillón de su consultorio a Kaia.

—Piers murió…—Contesto.

—Es un avance que lo entiendas.

—Siempre mantuve una distancia confortable con las personas, con mis superiores, con todo lo que me rodeaba, pero el cambio mi vida, a pesar de que sabia en que trabajaba incluso meses seguidos, cuando nos veíamos aprovechábamos esos cinco minutos que teníamos para nosotros, no fue suficiente el tiempo que pase con el.

— ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta?

—Saber que no se nada, no se por donde iniciar mi vida, no se que extraño mas, si los recuerdos o a Piers… no quiero ser olvidada, no quiero volver a ser ese tipo de mujer que la antes de conocerlo, la persona que lo preocupaba nada ni nadie.

—¿Quieres tomar antidepresivos?

—Lo intente hace tiempo y no soluciono nada, quiero que me des una respuesta.

—Cambia de vida, de amistades, de hogar, borra todo lo que te recuerde a el, seria mi consejo como tu doctor, pero eso no es lo que quieres escuchar.

* * *

Usa semana después del encuentro con Jill, Chris no avanzaba positivamente, los superiores llamaban con insistencia tratando de ofrecerle una ceremonia para entregarle una medalla mas por su valentía, cosa que el rechazaba, dejo de socializar con la gente, estaba cade vez mas sombrío, esa mañana habia decidido ir a comparar vivres, tenia dos días desayunando, comiendo y cenando cereal sin leche.

Tomo elabrigo del la silla y salio en su Hummer (Es capitán y lleva años en servicio, es su pequeño lujo) manejo hasta el primer supermercado que encontró, entro sigiloso, tratando de no llamar la atención, peo un fuerte sonido estruendoso sorprendo a toda la gente reunida en ese lugar.

Toda la gente salio empujando al único cliente que no quería estar rodeado de personas, ellos estaban reunidos viendo el accidente automovilístico que acababa de ocurrir, nadie hacia nada. «Solo estorban.» Penso enojado, mientras veía la fruta de temporada, Clare siempre le recomendaba que consumiera para su salud, habían pasado tres minutos y nadie habia llamado a las ambulancias, sus intintos lo traicionaron y salio para organizar a los espectadores.

Un auto habia empujado por un costado a una motocicleta debido al clima lluvioso y como de costumbre se habia dado a la fuga, el joven que no llevaba casco estaba inconsciente debajo del vehículo de dos ruedas, el con ayuda xe otros dos hombres liberaron el cuerpo del joven y cuendo en se acerco a checar los signos vitales vio por unos instantes el rostro ensangrentado de su compañero, neg con la cabeza y cerro los ojos, cuando los abrió vo con claridad que solo era una cortada superficial, trato de alejarse, pero ya habia llamado la atención de todos.

—¡Ya lo hice! —Grito un joven mientras terminaba la llamada a los paramédicos, pero esas palabras se distorsionaron en la mente de Chris.

El escucho y no dejaba de resonar en su subconsciente . —Lo hice por la BSAA. —Se paro en seguida, aun con las manos llenas de sangre, todo se escuchaba a lo lejos, los rostros comenzaban a deformarse, subio a su camioneta sin nada de sus compras, manejo algo apresurado a casa, pero alguien ya lo esperaba…

* * *

**Tarde un poco (Mucho) en subir el capitulo, pero estaba algo atascada, espero les guste y no juzguen mal a Jill, ella es una valiente mujer que se canso de dar lo máximo y no recibir nada.**

**Ya están mas cerca de chocar los tres personajes principales, Jill distante pero celosa, Chris solitario y Kaia confundida ¿Qué pasara?**

**Dudas, comentarios, criticas, ya saben que en mi perfil, son libres de expresarse n_n.**


	16. Todo es un misterio

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de BIOHAZARD O RESIDENT EVIL son propiedad de CAPCOM por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

**Cuatro días antes del incidente de Chris...**

—¿Vas a ayudarme o solo pondrás tu cara de sargento mal pagado? —Pregunto Kaia mientras sostenía el letrero de "Se vende" listo para clavar en la entrada de la casa.

Jen solo masajeo su frente. —Llamas a las tres de la madrugada para pedir que te recoja de un bar, porque el dueño te quito las llaves de tu auto, el mismo que tienes que entregaste porque vendiste, vomitaste camino de regreso mientras Craig nos seguía en nuestro auto, llevas trabajando ebria todos estos últimos días, con la escusa de que el vodka nadie lo nota… ¿Qué te pasa? —Fijo la mirada en su compañera. —¿Podrias comenzar a hablar? Estas exasperándome.

Sonrió divertida casi con descaro. —Calma, calma, esta bien… no me ayudes si quieres. —Sostuvo el rótulo con una mano y con la otra golpeo con el mazo, hasta que quedo bien sujeto en el suelo. —Comencé a tomar Stilnox, un gran tranquilizante para elefantes, pero cada vez que dormía soñaba con Piers, el dia que compramos esta casa, el dia en que salió en su ultima misión, cuando sufrió el primer ataque de ansiedad debido a su trabajo, cuando creímos que seriamos padres. —Comenzó a sincerarse con su amiga. —Beber, me mantiene alejada de la realidad o me hace estar mas cerca de perder la cordura.

Jen giro las vista y solo podía ver otras casas con los mismos letreros, nadie quería vivir en una zona cercana a un código verde. —Ambas cosas significan lo mismo y solo te estas engañando a ti, pero por lo visto ahora tu vida es el trabajo. —Acababa de verder el Jeep días antes y en esa semana le llevarían un nuevo Eclipse convertible de agencia, Kaia renovó su imagen, para tener una oportunidad de nuevo en publicidad, pasaba mas de ocho horas trabajando y al terminar su jornada, disfrutaba de beber para perder el sueño.

—Gracias por la aclaración. —Tallo sus ojos, que se cansada. —Al parecer les parezco responsable, fresca, dedicada, y debido a mis contactos. —Puso una mano a lado de su boca, simulando discreción. — Gente del ejército. —Guiño el ojo mostrando poca seriedad. —Soy una pieza importante para el inicio de campaña, les agrado mi eslogan de "Gorditos y bonitos" —Invito a Jen a ingresar a la casa. — Mentira, cree el lema "Seamos al apoyo de nuestros refuerzos" no es que este a favor de una dictadura militar o los experimentos del gobierno, pero nuestro ejército son personas con familias y ellos merecen estar a salvo.

Entraron y enseguida la rubia cerró la puerta. —Acabas de ganarte mi voto.

—Eres una idiota, tenemos que idear una campaña, las votaciones son en seis meses y nadie confía en el gobierno. —Guardo sus utensilios en la caja de herramientas. —Por cierto, debiste ver como gane el concurso de tomar tequila, el vicio no se paga solo.

—¿Cuánto ganaste? —Pregunto Jen mientras acomodaba los libros sobre política, publicidad y otros tems relacionados con los medios publicitarios.

—Quinientos dólares. —Prendió la cafetera, necesitaba líquido vital en su sistema. —Gracias por ayudarme, mi subconsciente me dice que debí sujetar su mano aun en el peor momento, se que tengo un problema.

—¿Y como quieres arreglarlo?

—Dije que tengo un problema, no que quiero solucionarlo, sabre que es tiempo de pasar la hoja, cuando sepa que toque fondo. —La maquina comenzaba a funcionar.

«¿Cuando te daras cuenta?» Vio con pena a su amiga, ella parecía estar feliz en su depresión. —Espero sea lo mejor para ti. —Tocaron el timbre, era las dos de la tarde, quizá era un vecino. —¿Esperas a alguien? —Pregunto, ya que la castaña jamas recibía visitas, desde que se volvió inestable con la muerte de Piers.

—Una dotación de por vida de Jack Daniels. —Dijo mientras serbia una taza de café y tomaba su tiempo, no quería a algún representante de religión pidiendo oraciones para el fin del mundo o alguna marcha anti zombie que estaban de moda, giro la vista y noto a una persona parada en la puerta de cristal. —¡Ya voy! —Grito mientras corría a la entrada, cuando abrió no había nadie, solo un sobre piso.

Jen vio regresar a Kaia, volteando el sobre viendo si tenia remitente, se sento junto a ella en la mesa y acomodo su bebida a un lado. —¿Un admirador secreto?

—Son tan sexys los hombres que no dan la cara. —Kaia soltó una risilla mientras metía la mano y sacaba unas tarjetas. —Tan sexy como yo, que no puedo ir a visitar a Chris y eso que vive a hora y media de aquí. —Tomo unas tarjetas blancas y cuando las volteo noto que en realidad eran unas fotos. —Que raro. —Su cara de duda cambio en pocos segundos en los que analizo las imágenes, la impresión que le causaron, hicieron que dejara caer la tasa de café al suelo y esta se rompiera, saltara de la silla y diera unos pasos atrás, hasta que la pared la detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Corrió a auxiliar a si amiga que estaba en shock, con las fotos en la mano.

—Dame eso. —Las imágenes mostraban una cuidad, no podía identificar cual, una silueta y nada mas. —¿Qué tiene de especial esto?

—Es… Piers. —Giro la vista a su amiga, tratando de que ella dijera lo mismo

—Kaia… no te tortures de esa manera. —No veía nada fuera de lo común en esas fotos, seguramente era una mala jugaba por parte del partido contrario. —No veo lo que tu vez, no es posible que el este... vivo. —Solo un segundo acabo con la poca cordura de su amiga.

Alzo la mano y mostro una señal de desdén. —Vete, solo vete. —Se veía confundida, pero molesta.

—¿Asi vas a reaccionar? ¿Saldrás en la búsqueda de la calavera de cristal? (Indiana  
Jones) Mejor llama a alguien que te diga si es verdad lo de esas estúpidas fotos y cuando reacciones hablamos. —Ella estaba cansada de esa actitud desconectada de la castaña, pero la apreciaba, alguien con mas influencia en su vida, le mostraría las cosas como eran. —Cuídate y no dejes de lado tu trabajo, te has esforzado. —Vio que kaia no estaba escuchando, tomo su bolsa y salió de la casa.

Kaia solo deslizo su cuerpo por la pared y se sento en el suelo, era lo que esperaba desde ese tres de julio desde que se entero y si había una posibilidad de que fuera posible, ella dejaría la vergüenza y saldría directo a la cuidad de Chris. —No estoy loca. —Dijo en voz baja, solo para ella.

Paso el resto de la tarde con la cabeza recargada en la pared, pensando en lo que tenia que hacer. «¿Qué demonios le dire a Chris?» Revisaba las fotos una y otra vez, reconocía esa figura. « "Te ordeno salir e investigar, en contra de tu voluntad y salud mental" No soy ese tipo de persona.» Sabia que no podía llegar diciendo una sarta de tonterías.

Estaba en el limite de la ansiedad, sentía que todo su mundo volvía a derrumbarse, ¿Cómo sobrevivio? ¿Era como uno de esos experimentos a los que temia?

se levanto del lugar donde llevaba horas y tomo el teléfono en sus manos, marco el numero que sabia de memori, llevaba mas de dos semanas hablando con Chris, pero últimamente había evitados sus llamadas, espero el sonido de la llamada.

—Hola. —Contesto una voz varonil, sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Pense que no me contestarías.

—Evitas mis llamadas, pensé que estaba molestándote.

«Soy yo la que esta entrometiéndose en tu vida.» Aun no procesaba lo que había pasado en "Esa noche" no superaba la culpabilidad que pasaba sobre ella y de sierto modo la vergüenza. —No es verdad, solo quería saber como estas.

Chris no quería entrar en detalles de como dia a dia estab perdiendo un poco la fe en la vida. —Bien, yo diría que excelente ¿Y tu?

—De maravilla. —Aun no quería tocar el tema de las fotos, contesto sin pensar.

Un silencio incomodo de cuatro segundos acabo cuando ambos al mismo tiempo dijeron —"Estas mintiendo"

Otro silencio abrumador inundo el ambiente, solo se podía escuchar la respiración de ambos, pero Chris fue el primero en hablar. —Es verdad.

—Es la respuesta mas seca que he escuchado en días.

—Es la llamada mas bizarra que he recibido en días.

—Jaque mate, colega. —Trato de bromear, para restarle importancia a la situación.

—¿Vas a contarme o estaremos en silencio toda la noche?

—Me paso algo extraño hoy, dejaron unas fotos que me están aterrando.

—Unas fotos… suena aterrador.

—Creo que es Piers, quien sale en las imágenes.

Pauso su hablar ¿Qué podía decir en una situación asi? —Tendría que ver esas fotos y hacerte saber si son reales. —Tal vez Kaia buscaba una excusa para verlo.

—¿Qué dia estas libre?

—No tengo trabajo, mi agenda esta libre permanentemente.

—Suena tonto, pero hablar contigo, me tranquilizo un poco.

—Cuídate.

—Tu igual.

* * *

**Dos dias antes del incidente de Chris...**

Kaia fue sorprendida con su nuevo auto un Eclipse color rojo quemado, era el tipo de vehículo que las personas usan para impresionar y lo consiguió, sus compañeros de trabajo la consideraban alguien altanera y poco amigable, sus superiores la veían como un contrincante feroz y su trabajo eficiente le dieron unos días libres.

Empaco solo lo necesario, solo seri una visita rápida y sin contratiempos, subio al auto y manejo a su nuevo destino, esa actividad le gustaba demasiado, solo necesitaba una buena lista de canciones y un buen clima.

* * *

Ese dia Chris había salido a comprar los viveres obligatorios para sobrevivir en una zona suburbana, justo después de que el abandonara su casa, una mujer peculiar llego a la vivienda con una noticia que cambiaria sus vidas de algún modo, llego en el vehículo militar y al salir dejo que el sol diera en su rubia cabellera, toco la timbre y nadie abrio, paso por el jardín y toco la puerta y fue cuando noto que no estaba Chris en casa, pero tenia que darle información importante, asi que decidio esperar.

Jill noto a una mujer en un llamativo auto, viendo la casa como si fuera una maravilla, se acerco al vehiculo sospechoso e interrogo a la pasajera. —Llevas mas de cinco minutos acosando el jardín ¿Buscas a alguien? —Pregunto a la mujer castaña del interior.

Kaka llevaba rato viendo toda la construccion del hogar de Chris y pensó que esa mujer era una vendedora de seguros o tiempos compartidos. —Es la casa perfecta, en ese árbol se puede construir un pequeño fuerte o un castillo de princesa, la edificación es perfecta para el Angulo de la luz, el jardín tiene flores para todas las épocas de año, esas plantas que están en la ventana son noches buenas, los arboles de la entada son jacarandas y florecen en otoño, estas de la cerca son jazmines y los rosales son hermosos para primavera.

Jill le sorprendió el gusto hogareño de la desconocida. —Parece que en verdad te encanta.

Sabia quien era el dueño, pero le agradaba todo de ese lugar. —Puedes imaginar una historia solo con ver la entrada, es el lugar típico de una familia feliz. —Abrio la puerta del auto, par que la platica fuera mas grata.

—En realidad es un ogro quien vive alli. —Valentine bromeo, Chris había cambiado tanto, que a veces no lo reconocía y mas cuando tenia esos ataques de ansiedad.

—¿Conoces al dueño? —Pregunto Kaia inquieta.

—Es un compañero de trabajo. —No dio explicaciones.

«Primer strike… no puede ser, no puede ser, debe de ser una coincidencia.» Kaia comenzó a sospechar y salió por completo del auto. —¿Eres militar?

—Podría decirse. —Contesto con discreción y educación. —¿Cómo lo supiste?

«Segundo Strike, estoy perdida.» No sabia que hacer, tenia que hablar con Chris, pero probablemente tenia enfrente a su pareja. —Es un don que tengo y tu placa en la bolsa del pantalón hace un bulto en tu bolsa.

Sonrio al notar que era verdad, su placa se notaba. —Pensaba que nadie la veía y ¿Qué haces o quien eres? —Para jill, esa mujer parecía muy normal para ser militar y muy joven para estar casada.

—Publicista con un serio complejo de Sherlok Holmes y… ¿Estoy buscando casa? —Trato de no ser muy evidente de que ella buscaba a Chris.

—Esa casa jamás estará en venta, te lo aseguro. —Era la casa de la familia Redfield, tenia historia, era el lugar donde los hermanos podían encontrarse o tener como un segundo hogar, debido al trabajo de ambos era algo seguro que siempre tendrían.

—Es una lastima. —Ella le acababa de dar una salida.

—Disculpa, no me presente.

—No te preocupes, debería ser yo la primera en decir su nombre. —Cerro la puerta para hablar frente a frente con esa mujer misteriosa, ella era alta con un cuerpo atlético, elegante incluso para saludar, sus ojos azul acero eran hermosos y su piel inmaculada, en definitiva era la mujer ms hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida. «Si no fuera tan heterosexual, definitivamente estaría rogando para que me dieras tu numero telefónico.» Pensó mientras le admiraba como un modelo a seguir.

— Jill Valentine. — Estiro la mano para contestar el saludo

«!Fuuuuuuck! tercer strike, es ella.» Se maldecía en el interior, mientras intentaba huir de la escena. —Yo soy Kaia, mucho gusto Jill

—Que nombre tan peculiar. —Le agrado la actitud de la joven, pero por alguna razón sentía que la conocía de algún lugar.

—Significa mar en hawaiano.

—Creo haberlo escuchado antes.

—¿E, en verdad? —Estaba acorralada, ya casi se imaginaba siendo atacada por una experta en artes marciales, casi sentía la nariz rota.

Su comunicador sonó y contesto. —Disculpa en segundo. —Se alejo unos pasos para platicar libremente. —No esta en casa, lo esperare.

—¿Tienes el expediente? —Pregunto el hombre del otro lado del comunicador.

Dio un golpe en el suelo con su pie y masajeo su frente. —No puede ser, lo olvide en el hotel, tendre que ir a buscarlo, es la única forma de que Chris regrese.

Kaia vio regresar Jill. —¿Pasa algo? —Pregunto por educación la castaña.

—No te ofendas, pero no es algo en lo que puedas ayudar.

—No te preocupes, no lo tomo personal.

—Bien, espero volvamos a encontrarnos y… ahora que lo pienso, creo que vi una casa a tres cuadras, ideal para alguien soltero. —Noto el lugar donde Kaia usaba su anillo. —Podrias dar una vuelta por el lugar.

Kaia solo alzo la mano en señal de despedida y cuando trato de entrar al convertible descubrió que había dejado las llaves dentro. «Puta madre.» Golpeo su frente con la mano abierta. «Solo falta que me orine un perro.» Busco su celular en las bolsas de la chamarra, pero cuando vio por la ventana, el aparato estaba en al asiento del copiloto. «Al menos tengo las fotos y mi cartera.» El sol de la tarde no advirtió la lluvia repentina que comenzó a caer. «Solo falta que me orine un perro.»

Chris dio un giro a toda velocidad, buscando la seguridad y aislamiento que encontraba en su casa, pero al llegar noto que había alguien el la entrada, salio de la camioneta, aun lleno de sangre y le sorprendió ver a esa mujer. —Kaia ¿Qué hacer aquí?

—¿Estas bien? —Le impacto ver sangre en el cuerpo de Chris.

—No es mia, pasa antes de que te de un resfriado.

Entraron ambos, pero al soldado le sorprendio ver un sobre el pasillo de la entrada. —Es lo que quería mostrarte, pero primero has tus cosas y después hablamos.

Chris entro al baño y lavo sus manos, tenia una sensación de pesades en el cuerpo, tomo varias toallas y le ofreció una playera de Claire a Kaia, hablaron sobre el incidente del auto de la joven, incluso menciono a Jill y el le hablo sobre el accidente, omitiendo los detalles importantes, Chris recordó el motivo de el visita de la castaña. —Muéstrame esas fotos.

Kaia estaba cansada, exhausta en realidad y la falta de alcohol en su sistema se hacia presente en su modo de actuar. —Estan en el sobre. —Queria ver una reacción positiva en Chris.

El vio las fotos y no le parecieron extraordinarias, el fondo parecía una de tantas ciudades en las que viajo junto a Piers, podía identificar la figura de su compañero a contra luz, era obvio que había sido una mala broma. —Hable con alguien que realizo una misión de limpieza en ese lugar. —Podía hablar de lo que fuera con ella, no tenia desconfianza en que divulgara información. —Toda la base submarina se desplomo, todas las creaturas de ese lugar perecieron.

Se acerco poco a poco a Chris, con una mano en el pecho. —Puede haber una posibilidad mínima de que el haya… —Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse. —Piers era mas fuerte y aguerrido que cualquiera, en un momento de adrenalina seguramente…

—Todo en ese lugar se destruyó, incluso el cuerpo de Piers, no hay nada. —Fue directo debido a su enojo, el quería que ella avanzara en su vida, pero la veía y podía notar que seguia estancada con los recuerdos, incluso mas que en los días que compartieron en el hotel.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Era tu compañero, el jamás perdió la fe en ti. —Aventó a Chris, presiono las manos sobre los pectorales del soldado y lo movió con fuerza.

—Entiende, no puedo seguir con mi vida, si te la pasa recordándome los errores que cometi. —Acorralo a la joven contra la pared. —Acepta que murió, no puedes hacer nada.

Kaia solto una bofetada bien centrada contra la mandíbula de Chris, golpeando el rostro del soldado. — Eres un imbécil.

El solo giro el rostro. —Piers no regresará. —Dijo mientras tomaba su postura original.

Kaia intento golpearlo de nuevo, pero el la tomo por la muñeca. —Eres un gran pendejo, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tu compañero?

—No puedes seguir huyendo de la realidad.

—¡Suéltame! —Reclamo mientras intentaba lo mismo con su otra mano libre, pero Chris previo su golpe y también tomo su mano. —Eres un idiota. —Su rostro mostraba desolación.

El soldado pego sus cuerpos a la pared y vio fijamente a los ojos a kaia, respiraba aceleradamente, mostraba enojo, los músculos de su mandíbula estaban tensos y tenia la marca de los dedos de la joven en su mejilla.

Acerco el rostro al de Kaia, ella podía sentir el vaporoso aliento del soldado sobre sus labios, sus miradas estaban fijas, no hizo ningún movimiento cuando Chris aproximo su rostro.

Se detuvo dos segundos antes de besarla con necesidad, ella se derretido ante la caricia de Chris , era una especie de lucha para demostrar quien podía doblegar a quien, Ella mordió con poca fuerza el labio inferior de Chris, haciendo que el sonriera y el dejo de oprimir bruscamente las muñecas de la joven al sentir que ella no estaba mas a la defensiva, deslizo sus manos para entrelazarlas con las de Kaia y recargarlas en la pared.

El timbre sonó, espantándolos, separaron el beso y trataron de recuperar la respiración. —Chris, se que estas en casa, tienes la luces prendidas. —Era Jill que había regresado de nuevo, por asuntos de trabajo. —Solo quiero que veas un reporte y su expediente.

Ambos tenían la vista fija en la puerta, pero cuando la rubia comenzó a tocar con insistencia, la castaña hablo. —No debí venir. —Dijo mientras rozaba los labios de Chris.

* * *

Incomodo encuentro para este trio.

¿Qué pasara cuando Jill vea a Kaia en casa de Chris?

¿Qué es la información importante que tiene Jill en sus manos?

¿Qué hara Kaia ahora que sabe la realidad cruda y realista sobre Piers?

Dudas, comentarios, criticas; saben que en mi perfil son libres para expresarse.

**Por ultimo, me gustaría invitar a todo lector a que le de un vistazo a mis otras historias, quizá encuentren algo de su agrado. Gracias por todo.**


	17. AW

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de BIOHAZARD O RESIDENT EVIL son propiedad de CAPCOM por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Jill:**

Las siglas del informe eran "A, W" Tenia nueva información acerca de un experimento que podía cambiar el destino del mundo, pero no tenian nada que ver con el incidente en Kijuju, no tenía nada que ver con el hombre que la privo de su libertad y logro que estuviera en contra de sus aliados.

La pagina inicial relataba como Albert Wesker había obtenido todo el conocimiento y poder, como él fue el experimento número trece de una investgacion genética de Umbrella el cual llevaba el nombre de Wesker, la cual el destruyo para ser el único ser poderoso, pero había sobrevivido otro miembro de la "familia" el cual tenía el número doce como denominador, parecía una pesadilla para la rubia y mas porque tenia una nueva misión, tenía que ir a Rusia donde se creía que Alex era el líder de uno de tantos laboratorios de Umbrella.

Todavia estaba presente el recuerdo de ese país, cuando viajo con Chris y se enfrentó por primera vez a Albert despues de que pensaran que había muerto, todavía podía escuchar al hombre misterioso decir "Como siempre Chris, te dejo el trabajo de limpieza" Era la oportunidad de ver de nuevo a Anna, la superviviente del ataque a su pueblo, donde todos perecieron para ser transformados en zombies, era la misión perfecta para volver a vincularse con Chris y ver si podían trabajar de nuevo juntos.

Ese dia creyeron que Albert había muerto en Rusia con la explosión que detono la pequeña niña, pero como siempre Wesker logro escabullirse entre los escombros y pero el destino los llevo a un enfrentamiento mortal en Africa, Jill sabia despues de tanto tiempo que todavía no era el fin de Umbrella.

Trato de despejar su mente con un baño relajante, repaso por su mente como su vida se había deteriorado sin que ella se diera cuenta, ¿Cómo no vio el cambio de Chris? El incidente en Kijuju había marcado al hombre de por vida, algo en el se destruyo en ese lapso, el termino guardo todo rastro del hombre sencillo que era y se convirtió en alguien perseguido por sus demonios internos.

Busco entre su equipaje y opto por vestir un traje sastre completo color azul rey, el cual contrastaba perfectamente con su piel y cabello, estaba algo anciosa por ver la reacción de su antigua pareja y compañero, después de atravesar toda esa etapa dificil de Africa parecía que todo era estable incluso con la nueva actitud del soldado, pero todo cambio con la misión en Edonia, la pérdida de memoria, la venganza contra Ada y la muerte de Piers, tomo las llaves de la habitación y las de su auto, vio por ultima vez su imagen en el espejo convencida de que se veía bien, solto su cabello para lucir un poco informal, en el elevador intento convencerse de tener seguridad. «Tu puedes Jill, eres una mujer segura de ti misma, es solo Chris, todo saldrá bien.» Ella podía luchar contra tres soldados al mismo tiempo, pero cuando se trataba del capitán Redfield terminaba comportándose de la forma contraria a la normal.

Al llegar a la casa de Chris noto que no estaba, tenia que decirle sobre Alex y su posible paradero, pero tendria que esperar, esas horas en las que estuviera a fuera serian una tortura, busco la llave que escondían encima del marco de la puerta, pero ya no estaba. «¿La quito por mi?» Se sentó en el pórtico de la edificación a la espera de Chris y vio llegar un Eclipse del año.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Kaia:**

Al estacionarse y ver que la dirección era la misma que Chris le había dado, se llevo una sorpresa al ver la hermosa casa donde vivía, se enamoro de la casa a primera vista, estaba tan entretenida obsevando que no vio a Jill hasta que se acerco a ella.

Esa platica fue muy reveladora, como estresante, tanto que dejo as llaves de su auto pegadas, cinco minutos después de despedirse de la rubia, solo pensaba en el daño que podía causarle si supiera lo que paso son Chris «Eso fue mas sorpresivo que cuando Luke supo quien era su padre.» Kaia estaba mas que frustrada, tendría que llamar a un cerrajero y al seguro para que reparara el daño, pagar el deducible del "incidente" y tanto papeleo que tendría que manejar. «Solo falta que me orine un perro.»La lluvia no dio aviso, ni una nube dio a notar que el dia empeoraría, siguió soleado aun con el aguacero, tenia miedo de que las fotos se mojaran asi que las deslizo por debajo de la puerta de la casa.

Se sento en el mismo lugar que Jill y vio como la lluvia formaba un arcoíris. «Cuando vez por mucho tiempo el arcoíris desaparece.» Se distrajo con el cielo, paso su mano por el cabello, piso el agua del suelo, por unos intantes ella quería regresar el tiempo a cuando era niña, cuando nada era complicado y lo único triste era que su madre había ido a una misión a Jupiter, como le explico siempre su padre.

Ahora solo se apegaba a la idea de que Piers siguera con vida, sin el ella no era nada, no tenia un motivo verdadero para seguir adelante, joven, tonta egoísta, encontró a alguien quien se convirtió en su vida, sin el ¿Quién era ella al final del dia? «Antes yo fui su mano derecha, quien lo abrazaba cuando su mente le decía que eran sus últimos momentos de vida, cuando sus ataques de ansiedad le quitaba el aire, era quien velaba su sueño… al final termine siendo un fantasma, una estúpida sombra de la cual nadie se acordara.» La lluvia comenzaba a ser deprimente.

Vio llegar a Chris, tenia un semblante desencajado. —¿Estas bien? —Pregunto ela al ver sangre en la ropa del soldado.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Chris:**

«Puedo pasar un mes comiendo verdura deshidratada y suplementos, pero ya es una tortura desayunar Trix una semana seguida.» Estab decepcionado al ver por tercera ocasión el contenido del refrigerador esa tarde. «Debería hacer algo al respecto, pero eso implica socializar.» Tomo un puñado de frutitas de colores y eso desayuno. «Es una pena que esto sea lo ultimo que compre.»

Tomo algo sencillo de sus gavetas de ropa y salio en su humilde camioneta, recorrio los pasillo tratando de evitar llamar la atención, pero vigilando todo su entorno, tenia miedo de sufrir un ataque por algún desconocido, la ultima ves que o sorprendieron, tiro el celular de Kaia al suelo y casi le aplica una llave de lucha.

Los sonidos estridentes alteraban sus nervios, estaba al limite, por momentos recordaba los cantos de la tribus en africa, los bombardeos de Edonia, la ultima vez que vio a los ojos a Piers, todo eso pasaba mientras llevaba leche de soya o jugo de frutas, lasaña o ñoquis, cerveza o vino, aparentaba ser un cliente mas, pero era un hombre muy complejo.

«El incidente en Kijuju ese fue el inicio.» Se auto analizaba. «Jill era igual a mi, podía contarle todo.» El cambio para mal, se volvió alguien cerrado, retraido y distante, eso ultimo afecto su relación con Jill.

Termino sus compras, guardo las bolsas en la camioneta y ayudo en el accidente que acababa de pasar, la lluvia siempre terminaba empeorando todo, es el peor enemigo de un conducto y mas de uno irresponsable, el joven estaba desmayado y sin ayuda, sus intintos salieron a flote, no podía dejar a nadie solo, termino organizando a las personas que estorbana y cuando la ambulancia por fin llego, un ataque de ansiedad ocupo todos sus sentidos, tenia que salir de ese lugar, manejo en dirección a su casa con velocidad casi ilegal y cuando giro en su calle vio a Kaia parada en la entrada.

Le agradaba la idea de volver a verla, cuando no estaba triste, era alguien divertida, probablemente alguien con quien pasaría tiempo, el era un hombre muy de la vieja escuela, le costo declarar sus sentimientos a Jill y siempre lucho por que todo funcionara, con Kaia era diferente, siempre era inesperado lo que terminaban haciendo. —La lluvia solo demuestra lo frágiles que somos. —Dijo mientras entraban a la casa.

Discutieron por las fotos, era claro que si el no dio mas detalles, era por que al final eran crudos y crueles, de algún modo el solo la estaba protegiendo.

Después de tratar de golpear a Chris sin éxito, Kaia grito. —¡Suéltame! —Reclamando mientras intentaba lo mismo con su otra mano libre, pero el previo su golpe y también tomo su mano. —Eres un idiota. —Su rostro mostraba desolación.

El soldado pego sus cuerpos a la pared y vio fijamente a los ojos a kaia, respiraba aceleradamente, mostraba enojo, los músculos de su mandíbula estaban tensos y tenia la marca de los dedos de la joven en su mejilla.

Acerco el rostro al de Kaia, ella podía sentir el vaporoso aliento del soldado sobre sus labios, sus miradas estaban fijas, no hizo ningún movimiento cuando Chris aproximo su rostro.

Se detuvo dos segundos antes de besarla con necesidad, ella se derretido ante la caricia de Chris , era una especie de lucha para demostrar quien podía doblegar a quien, Ella mordió con poca fuerza el labio inferior de Chris, haciendo que el sonriera y el dejo de oprimir bruscamente las muñecas de la joven al sentir que ella no estaba mas a la defensiva, deslizo sus manos para entrelazarlas con las de Kaia y recargarlas en la pared.

El timbre sonó, espantándolos, separaron el beso y trataron de recuperar la respiración. —Chris, se que estas en casa, tienes la luces prendidas. —Era Jill que había regresado de nuevo, por asuntos de trabajo. —Solo quiero que veas un reporte y su expediente.

Ambos tenían la vista fija en la puerta, pero cuando la rubia comenzó a tocar con insistencia, la castaña hablo. —No debí venir. —Dijo mientras rozaba los labios de Chris.

—Ya voy.—Chris estaba nervioso, todo se complicaba cuando el solo quería paz mental, pero no dejo de hacer contacto visual con la castaña.

Al abrir la puerta Jill quedo mas que sorprendida. —¿Kaia? —No sabia la razón para que esa mujer estuviera en la casa.

—Mis llaves se quedaron en el auto y el solo me ayudo. —Su cabello lo tenia amarrado, pero se veía mojado.

—E, el informe ¿De que trata? —El soldado intento aparentar, mostrando interes.

—Es… algo privado. —Jill no quería dar detalles a un civil, pero en ese momento comenzó a recapacitar la platica que había tenido con Chris días antes. —Es mucha coincidencia que estes en este lugar.

—¿Yo? —Pregunto Kaia, confundida en su totalidad.

—Chris era el capitán de Piers.

—Parece que ya hablaron de mi, —Dijo la castaña con sarcasmo.

—¿Tanta familiaridad se tienen que usas la ropa de su hermana?

—No eres la única que intenta ayudarlo y si te molesta que traiga puesta la playera… toma. —Enfrente de ambos se despojo de la prenda y tomo su blusa humeda. —No quiero crear malos entendidos, no soy ese tipo de persona. —Le molesto saber que seguramente Jill también había usado esa prenda de ropa.—Chris y yo, no somos nada.

—Es verdad. —Desde un principio el soldado había decidio no mencionar nada sobre los acontecimientos entre ellos dos. —Vino a mostrarme una malas fotos de mi compañero.

—Tiene cosas que platica, mejor me largo. —Dijo kaia en la puerta, estaba mas tranquila.

Chris tenia pendiente ¿Qué haría sin su auto? ¿Dónde iria? Pero tenia a Jill enfrente. —No quiero saber nada de trabajo.

—¿A pesar que tenga que ver con Wesker?

* * *

Un poco corto, lo se. U.U, pero sto pasara en el siguiente capitulo:

_Poso su mano sobre la de Chris y comenzó a acariciarla. —Quisiera que fueras tu quien me callara la boca. —Comenzó a reir, estaba avergonzada, acababa de declarar que le gustaria algo informal con el._

Ya empieza la acción, un nuevo enemigo fue descubierto, una posible misión en pareja se avecina.

Un bizarro triangulo amoroso acaba de hacer colisión.

En el próximo capitulo una pareja se hace semi formal y los problemas del mundo de los adultos afecta los sentimientos de todos, por las malas decisiones.

Dudas, comentarios, criticas (Constructivas) Ya saben… en mi perfil son libres para expresarse.


	18. Negación, ira y negociación

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de BIOHAZARD O RESIDENT EVIL son propiedad de CAPCOM por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

Todos los psicólogos y psiquiatras, hablan sobre las cinco etapas de una perdida, es un proceso por el cual una persona aprende a vivir sin un ser querido y dependiendo de la fuerza de voluntad del paciente, es el tiempo en que tardara en divagar entre la negación, la ira, la negociación, la depresión, hasta llegar a la aceptación.

Negación y aislamiento, son los sentimientos iniciales que permite amortiguar el dolor ante una noticia inesperada e impresionante, es una defensa provisoria y pronto será sustituida por una aceptación parcial.

Tantos días literalmente en la oscuridad sin prender la luz, simplemente pensando en como todo en su vida había cambiado drásticamente, solo sintíendo el dolor, mientras se auto destruía, pero de esa manera descubrió que nada había cambiado de un momento a otro, se había acabado con su persona ya hace bastante tiempo.

—No puede ser…Wesker esta muerto. —Contesto mientras invitaba a Jill a la sala. —Vimos cuando el exploto en ese volcán.

Jill no sabia de que manera llamar la atención de Chris y tal vez haber dicho la noticia de manera directa no había sido una buena idea. —Es Alex, no Albert.

—Es la misma mierda. —Contesto con enojo, tanto tiempo siendo perseguido por la sombra de ese hombre, ahora imaginar que su legado siguiera, lo hacia sentir desprotegido de algún modo.

Entraron a la cocina y vio a Chris tomar la botella de whisky que tenia en la licorera del estante, despues llenar un vaso con hielo y el liquido. —Es posible que este en Rusia. —Insistió en que viera el informe completo y viera la historia de este hombre misterioso, del cual nadie sabia como era su apariencia.

Ira, la negación es sustituida por la rabia y resentimiento; surgen todos los por qué, la ira se desplaza en todas direcciones, aún injustamente.

Tomo el folder y lo dejo en la mesa, volteando a ver a jill con un poco de desdén. —¿Estas diciéndome que es posible que este tipo sea inventado?

—Posiblemente, esas hojas son el informe, Alex fue un experimento que logro sobrevivir al ataque de Albert y ahora podría ser el nuevo líder de Umbrella.

Chris respiro profundo, intento calmarse. —Sigue siendo esta mi lucha, pero no quiero ensúciame las manos de sangre inocente sin pruebas.

—Deberías pensar cuales son tus prioridades, antes tenías todo muy en claro. —Jill amaba a Chris, en verdad lo hacia, pero ¿Como puedes confiar en alguien quien no tenia definido lo que quería?

Termino su bebida en poco tiempo y dejo el vaso cerca de la botella seguramente para seguir bebiendo. —En Kijuju, casi te vi morir en mis manos, por unos instantes creí que jamas te volvería a ver y esas pesadillas aun me persiguen.

—Estoy frente a ti, pidiéndote que hagamos lo que mejor haces.

—¿Mataran a mi escuadrón, a mis compañeros, a mis amigos?

—Yo no los orille a seguir las ordenes, sabían los riesgos, eran soldados. —Quería mostrarle la realidad, el no podía seguir en la negación.

—Yo fui quien los presiono para que buscaran a Ada, tanto que los abandone, yo fui quien no escucho cuando Piers me advirtio. —Pego con el puño en la mesa, se veía alterado. —¡Yo soy quien debería estar muerto!

—Eres tan egoísta, deplorable y deprimente aun en esta situación. —Los años habían hecho que Jill fuera directa, realista y decidida. —No puedes pedir estar en un lugar que no te toca, morir no es fácil y todos ellos perdieron su vida por una causa, la misma que tu dejaste de lado. —Lo señalo apuntando con el dedo índice. —Esta bien, si tu ultimo deseo es morir en batalla, ire sola a Rusia, te traeré las pruebas que tanto necesitas, pero no pidas mi compasión.

—Jill… yo no. —Tenia la mirada fija en el suelo, fue egoísta al no pensar en los sentimientos de Jill, ella quien siempre había permanecido a su lado.

—No digas mas, se de memoria tu discurso, despues sigues con "No quise decir eso, no se lo que me pasa" y me harte de tu actitud, detente antes de que pierda el poco respeto que aun tengo por ti. —Para Jill, Chris siempre había sido un líder en todo momento, pero ahora parecía totalmente perdido. —Tu no fuiste el único en sufrir por el miedo de perder a un ser querido. —Se acerco a Chris y poso su meno en el lado izquierdo del pecho del soldado. —No sabes lo aterrada que estuve al verte inmóvil en esa camilla del hospital en Edonia. —Los latidos del capitán eran acelerados y fuertes, a causa de su enojo. —Trata de no ser tan descuidado con tu vida, puedo sentir en latido de tu corazón, estas aquí, frente a mi. —Chris la había envuelto en una abrazo conciliador y ella tenia el odio recargado en los pectorales de el.

—Eres la ultima persona a quien quiero herir, pero ya lo estoy haciendo, no se como perdonarme.

—No te castigues tanto, habla, dime lo que pasa por tu mente. —Separo la muestra de cariño y tomo el informa algo decepcionada. —Sé como te sientes, también me he sentido asi, pero es momento de que vuelvas a la realidad. —Salio de la casa y al cerrar las puertas, seco las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos. «Sé que perderé a Chris, no ahora pero pronto.»

Pacto o negociación, ante la dificultad de afrontar la difícil realidad, mas el enojo con la gente, surge la fase de intentar llegar a un acuerdo para intentar superar la traumática vivencia.

Bar Summer Rain, tenia historia como todo el pueblo suburbano donde vivía el soldado, la familia dueña de ese establecimiento llevaba sesenta años en el lugar, antes era un negocio con una decoración mas neutras y clásica, como los habitantes, pero la nueva generación había decidido que era hora de un cambio, quitándole el nombre y la temática, si bien era moderno, no dejaba de ser elegante, aun siendo un bar, tenían norma de comportamiento y cuando los clientes era impertinentes les pedían que salieran sin llamar la atención.

Todos los hombres voltearon cuando una hermosa mujer entro, se veía fastidiada. —¿Podrias servirme un neck horse con coñac extra? —Pidio la rubia en la barra.

—No tenemos coñac con ese añejamiento. —Pocos clientes pedían una bebida alcohólica con mas de sesenta años, se notaba que ella era una conocedora.

—¿Tienes algo mayor de dos estrellas? —Pegunto Jill.

—¿V.O esta bien? —Era un cliente difícil de complacer.

—No, pero me dejas sin opciones. —Accedió de mala gana.

—Otro tarro de cerveza por favor, yo pago lo que ella pidió. —La mujer que estaba en la esquina del bar llego donde Jill y dejo su tarro en la barra. —¿Puedo sentarme? —Pregunto a la rubia.

—Esta li…bre. —Vio que era Kaia. —El bar es libre mientras no me fastidies.

—Disculpa por no decir quien era. —Temblaba del frio, pero tenia un deber moral con la rubia, no podia dejer malos entendidos entre ellas. —Pero tu no preguntaste, son reglas de pirata.

—¿Crees que soy Barba Negra? —Contesto con sarcasmo. —¿Cómo putas sabría que eres la prometida de Piers?

El cantinero entrego las bebidas a las mujeres. —Tienes razón, pido disculpas de nuevo, entiendo tu enfado y solo quiero aclarar las cosas.

La rubia bebió medio vaso. —Creo que sobre reaccione al ver que estaban juntos, no pregunte tus motivos para visitarlo.

—Estabas en tu derecho. —Masajeo su cabeza, intentando secar su cabello.

—Ahora estas a punto de sufrir de hipotermia, no debiste salir con este clima ¿No tienes frio?

—Claro que tengo frio, lo que no tengo es sweater. —Contesto divertida mientas comenzaba a beber su cerveza.

Jill había acabado si bebida. —Disculpa, no se hablar de otra manera, que no sea tan directa ¿Tu y Chris son pareja?

Kaia medito por unos segundos, no podía decir nada sin antes preguntar a Chris si podia ser cien por ciento sincera. —No sentimos amor entre nosotros, ni cariño, nuestra amistad ni siquiera es solida, apenas estamos conociéndonos, podría decir que somos pareja del mismo dolor. —Respondió rápido.

—No se que le pase, no se como ayudarlo, llegue a mi limite de tolarancia.

—No lo dejes. —Interrumpió a castaña preocupada. —Si lo abandonas, jasmas se repondrá a tu perdida, el aun no entiende como te alejo de su lado.

—¿Cómo es posible que tu lo sepas y yo no?

—Entre la guerra, el bio terrorismo y dejar que tu amigo se sacrifique por ti, es difícil de encontrar las palabras, pero puedo ver a través de el, como lo hacia con Piers.

—Fuiste una ama de casa desesperada. —Las historias entre los soldados describían un comportamiento en sus parejas similar al de Kaia.

—Totalmente, con todo y una suegra telenovelera.

—¿Cómo es?

—Prefiero meterme un cangrejo en el trasero antes de volver a convivir con la madre de Piers, es lo único que dire, es mas cómodo, divertido y funcional.

—No.. espera ¿Qué? —No explico bien las cosas. —¿Cómo es, ser la pareja de un militar?

—Estar siempre con miedo de lo que podía pasarle era un estigma de la vida diaria, la impotencia de no saber sobre el, la frustración al no recibir noticias sobre su salud. —Recordaba con cierta nostalgia. —Y a su regreso encontrarme con un extraño, distante y frio soldado.

—¿Jamas quisiste entrar al ejercito con el?

—Buena pregunta, te contestare con otra ¿Cómo convences al oficial de reclutamiento cuando tu pareja le pide como favor personal que no acepten a su prometida? —Jill devolvió el vaso, solo quería una trago relajante. —Por eso decidi enfocar mi talento en otro rubro.

—Hubieras elegido ser Batman, con lo que pasa en el país tu profesión es dificil de ejercer, nadie cree en nadie.

—Todo el mundo quiere ser Batman, pero estoy enfocada con las elecciones presidenciales, ya eligieron a los dos candidatos y las campañas apenas se entan armando, ¿Ustedes saldrán pronto a alguna misión?

—¿Si con "Ustedes" te refieres a mi? Entonces, si.

—Gracias por no guardarme rencor y por contarme sobre tus planes.

—Sigo molesta, casi quedas en topless frente a mi, mentiste sobre quien eras, pero se que no fuiste tu quien estuvo con Chris en el funeral de Piers, esa hija de las mil putas se aprovechó de la fragilidad de un hombre atormentado. —Vio el reloj en su muñeca. —En fin, tengo cosas que hacer, pero necesitaba desahogarme, eres buena escuchando.

Kaia dejo escurrir una gran cantidad de cerveza en su blusa. «¿Cómo demonios supo? ¿El le dijo?» Intento disimular. —Es un don que tengo.

—Pensare lo que dijiste sobre Chris, también soy pésima para explicar mis sentimientos.

—Espero solucionen sus problemas.

—¿Te vere seguido por estos lugares?

—En casa de Chris no, pero vi las casas en venta que me recomendaste, nunca se sabe.

—Bien Kaia, conocí a Piers y ambos eran tal para cual, nos vemos.

«¿Jill sabe algo sobre tacto al hablar?» No le sorprendía la torpeza emocional entre los agentes de la BSAA. —Que tengas suerte en tu misión.

«Hay algo en ella, que me hace desconfiar de alguna manera.» La rubia no entendia por que odiaba en cierto grado a la castaña, quisa por que conocía mejor a Chris que ella, por que tenia la vida perfecta de un civil normal o por su simple forma de ser, tan sencilla y despreocupada. «Nadie puede ser asi de amistosa con todo el mundo.»

—Sirve otro tarro, pero ahora lo quiero con un submarino.

—Mesclar tequila con cerveza solo hara que el alcohol invada tu sistema.

—Cuando te vea guapo significara que estoy bebida, mientras luce bonito y sirve.

—Esa mujer era… despampanante.

—Fingiré que, no usaste esa palabra rimbombante. —Atrapo la bebida con una mano mientras se desliaba por la barra. —Ella es el paquete completo, cara, cuerpo, inteligencia, fuerza y actitud.

Chris paso mas de media hora tratando de llamar al celular de la castaña, pero solo éxito, salio a ver si ella regresaba e intento volver a llamar, escucho en volumen bajo la canción "Barbie girl" y al acercarse al auto de la chica noto su teléfono en el asiento del copiloto. «Genial, perdí a Stacy Mallibu»

Titubeo antes de subir a su camioneta, todavía estaba manchado el volante con sangre y decidio usar el auto de Claire, moriría antes de que usara la Harley de su hermana. —¿Por qué la bese? —Se preguntó asi mismo mientras recorría la avenida principal, buscando alguna señal de Kaia. —Estupido espíritu de juventud.

—Quiero pertenecerte, ser algo en tu vida na na na. —La castaña tarareaba a la salida de Summer Rain.—El nombre del bar, quedaba perfecto con el clima, pero a esas horas de la madrugada, hacia frio.

—Te puedo llevar a tu casa. —Uno de los hombres que estaba con su grupo salio después de hablar con sus amigos.

Contesto con la misma frase que le dijo a Piers cuando lo conoció.—No te preocupes, no vivo aquí. —Siguio caminando torpemente sin voltear.

—Te llevo a un hotel y paso la noche cuidándote.

—Esa técnica es buena, pero no para mi. —Paro su andar divertida, ese tipo quería conquistara con una frase rebuscada. —Díselo a una universitaria, ellas son fáciles de atrapar.

—Si vienes a un bar sola, es por algo. —Tomo a Kaia de la muñeca.

—No estoy tan tomada para aceptar y no estoy tan sobria para dejarlo pasar, mejor regresa con los idiotas con los que apostaste en ver quien me llevaría atrás del bar.

—Que miedo. —Al momento que jalo a la joven ella dio la vuelta, pegándole con el codo en la cien y al girar de nuevo lo pateo en el estomago.

«Justo como me enseño Piers.» Se alegro al notar que podia ejecutar un movimiento de evacion como toda una profesional.

—Perra. —Se quejo el hombre sentado en el suelo.

—Hoy, es lo mas lindo que me han dicho, pero sigue siendo un no. —Sus tenis estaban húmedos, su pantalón húmedo, su blusa un desastre y su cabello era una sopa. — Decidamos comenzaaar, por besarte, mi vida cambiaria na na na. —Mientras cantaba a medias, el vapor de su aliento se notaba, la lluvia estaba empeorando.

Chris tenia prendido los limpia parabrisas, extrañamente ese clima lo relajaba pero le preocupaba haber dejado a un civil su suerte, cuando vio por fin encontró a Kaia deambulando por la cuidad se estaciono frenando estrepitosamente, salio corriendo a donde la chica. —No debiste salir sin decir nada.—Dijo en voz alta.

—Estabas ocupado con Jill y no quería causar ningún conflicto. —Su nariz estaba roja.

—Deberías estar arrepentida por tu actitud. —Lo molestaba verla tan despreocupada.

—No soy tu responsabilidad. —Intento seguir su camino pero Chris la acorralo contra la pered.

—Deberías sentir lo que hiciste.

—Esta bien… siento haber olvidado mis llaves dentro del auto.

—Deberias… —Respido aceleradamente su rostro mostraba esa misma expresión molesta de siempre, pero unos segundos despues sus labios deseosos de placer se pegaron a los de la joven, casi reclamando que fuera suya esa madrugada, el abrió la boca y con su lengua acarició el labio inferior de Kaia, y ella respondio sin resistir, cediendo a tal forma de dominar su personalidad, abrió la boca dejando entrar la lengua de Chris.

Un intercambiaron y fluidos, sabores, era tan apetitoso, la pego aun mas contra la pared y ella comenzó a subir sus manos por los pectorales del soldado. —Mmmm, sabor a wisky, eso es tan sexy. —Dijo con voz entre cortada, tratando de entrar en razón.

—Tu sabes a cerveza. —Recargo su frente a la de Kaia, tratando de recobrar la respiración.

—Nada como una típica bebida. —Muy en sus adentros moria por estrujar cada musculo definido de Chris, pero solo lo alejo un poco. —Antes que nada quisiera a clarar que no estoy acostumbrada a besar a cualquier hombre que se cruce en mi camino.

—¿Y? —Contesto con ironía, mientras besaba de nuevo a la joven.

—Debemos tener esta platica en otro lugar. —Suplico Kaia antes de que sus sentidos dejaran de responder ante la lujuria y los arrestaran por faltas a la moral.

* * *

En el proximo capitulo habra mucha PASSION XD.

¿Que pasara con Jill?

¿Que clase relacion formaran Kaia y Chris?

¿Que pasara en Rusia?

¿Cuando llega Claire?

Dudas, comentarios, criticas (Constructivas) Ya saben… en mi perfil son libres para expresarse.


	19. Juegos de amor

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de BIOHAZARD O RESIDENT EVIL son propiedad de CAPCOM por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

_Depresión__, cuando no se puede seguir negando la persona se debilita, adelgaza, aparecen otros síntomas y se verá invadida por una profunda tristeza. _

—¿Qué quieres de mi? —Kaia lanzo esa pregunta a Chris, desde el lugar del copiloto.

El soldado no dejaba de ver el camino. —Evitar que te de una pulmonía. —Contesto de manera simple.

—No necesito a nadie que me cuide. —Recargo la cabeza en el asiento, estaba algo mareada, pero extrañamente acostumbrada al estar alcoholizada. —Odio que la ente sienta lastima por mi..

—¿Que mas podía hacer? —El solo se comportaba como un buen hombre y ella lo rechazaba.

—Arreglar tu vida.

—No entiendo el punto al que quieres llegar. —Fue los mas simple posible y quería una respuesta igual de franca.

No quizo entrar en detalles sobre lo que paso en el bar. —¿Cómo sabias donde encontrarme?

—Es fácil saber dónde irías después de que volví a complicarte la vida. —Acababa de gritarle que la persona que era su mundo, no tenia una mínima posibilidad de haber sobrevivido.

—El alcohol es la salida fácil, para alguien de mentalidad débil. —Veia las gotas de lluvia resbalar por la ventana. —Además de que es el único bar en este lugar. —Dijo en voz baja.

—No quise hablarte de esa manera tan cruel. —Iniciaba a disculparse.

—Es lo que me hacia falta, un grande, fuerte y duro… —Estornudo, cortando la frase que incomodo a Chris. —Golpe de realidad, debí entender no querías entrar en detalles grotescos, disculpa que te presionara de esa manera.

—Debe ser complicado para ti.

— De hecho es muy sencillo, el murió y yo estoy tratando de enmendar mi vida.

—Entonces… ¿Porque te alarmaste con esas fotos?

—No recuerdo, estoy muy ebria. —Evadió la pregunta con una excusa muy usada.

—¿Desde cuándo bebes de esa manera?

—Debería hacer esa misma pregunta, es irresponsable de tu parte descuidar tu vida.

—No puedes juzgar, si haces lo mismo.

—Es verdad, pero yo no tengo a alguien que se preocupe por mi.

—Jill y yo somos una historia muy contada, arruine todo por seguir una sombra.

—Cuando un hombre se enamora, solo da una parte de su tiempo, pero cuando una mujer lo hace da parte de su vida. —Si Chris usaba frases de escritores, ella también tenia un arsenal y uso algo de Hemingway.

—Te quite parte de tu vida y no que como remediarlo. —Penso que Kaia hablaba sobre Piers.

Ella solo apretó la mandibula, estaba frustrada al no darse a entender. —No es lo que piensas.

_La depresión es una etapa en la que se necesita mucha comunicación verbal, se tiene mucho para compartir, tal vez se transmite más acariciando la mano o simplemente permaneciendo en silencio a lado de la persona a la que se quiere ayudar._

No dijeron mas en el camino de regreso, lo que se convirtió en cinco minutos muy incomodos, solo escuchaban el sonido de la lluvia. —Puedes llamar al seguro, mientras busco algo seco para que uses. —Dijo Chris a la entrada de su casa.

Entro después del soldado y paso a la sala. —Mi ropa esta en la cajuela, asi que gracias. —Comenzó a quitarse la chamarra y los zapatos. —Tomo el teléfono y el seguro programo una cita para el dia siguiente, incluyéndole una tarifa alta al tratarse de un problema de emergencia.

—Puedes dormir en el cuarto de mi hermana, traje algo de mi ropa, espero no te moleste usar ropa de hombre. —Dejo las prendas en el sillón, pero casi sufre de un ataque de ansiedad al ver que Kaia se cambiaba frente a el. —¿Siempre eres asi de exhibicionista? —Le dio curiosidad.

—Las personas no preguntan cuando pareces seguro de ti mismo, no lo parece, pero es un sistema de defensa. —Trataba de no parece alguien con un pasado triste y doloroso y cuando se mostraba agresiva o directa, daba una imagen sincera.

Intento cambiar el tema, buscando una salida. —El beso…

—Fue agradable, sorpresivo y tosco. —Envolvió su cabello en una toalla. —Besar es como leer en voz alta, se nota cuando no lo haces muy seguido.

—Siempre leo para mi mismo. —Dio unos pasos atrás, quería mantener una distancia adecuada.

—Podria tomar eso en doble sentido. —Dejo de lado su coqueteo, era obvio que Chris no lo entendía. —Buenas noches, señor deprimente. —Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras.

—Es un excelente apodo, asi soy deprimente, mi vida es deprimente. —Contesto Chris con sinceridad, ese comentario lo tomo de manera personal.

Se quedo quieta en el primer escalon y giro el cuerpo, para quedar frente a frente con Chris. —Bienvenido a mi mundo, mejor dicho, al mundo actual. —Ya todos habían perdido la fe, en el gobierno, en el ejército, en la vida diaria; con los ataque bioterroristas solo se podía notar el miedo en las personas.

El estaba al inicio de la escalera y no podía dejar de ver los labios de Kaia mientras hablaba.—Quisiera ser alguien con quien tuvieras una platica normal. —Era la peor compañía para cualquiera.

Tomo la playera que se pondría y la dejo en la mano de Chris.— Podrías fingir… yo haría lo mismo seria una mujer mas que conoces en un bar.

Chris comenzó a quitarse la playera de manga larga — Eres mas interesante y sabia que una docena de desconocidas, solo no quisiera sentir culpa al mirarte a los ojos. —Parecia hacer trampa al mostrar su abdomen bien definido, dejando que su pantalón mostrara casi por completo sus oblicuos. —Y dejar de ser el malo.

—Somos conscientes de lo que hacemos, nadie obliga a nadie y yo no podría negarme. —Jalo a Chris de la hebilla del cinturón y después le mordió al labio inferior aceptando la invitación.

—¿Te ofrezco un trago? —Trato de ser amable y suavizar el ambiente..

—Interpretas bien tu rol. —Siguió el juego, hablándole al oído mientras sentía como el desabrochaba su brassier.

Paso la nariz por la mejilla de la jven sintiendo su piel fría y llevo a Kaia de la mano, hasta la habitación principal. —¿Es tan egoísta, pedir por una vez en la vida olvidar todo? —Solo quería dejar de lado el dolor abrumador, que nadie llegaba a entender.

Vio como el soldado se quitaba los zapatos y caminaba descalso, para quedar parada frente a la cama. —No es malo, es solo un deseo normal. —Acaricio el pecho de Chris. —Por eso estamos destinados a arder en el infierno.

—Entonces "Abandona toda esperanza" —Dijo con un tono de misterio.

—El infierno de Dante. —Volteo a Chris, para verlo a los ojos, no sabia que el fuera un hombre que le gustara la lectura.

Chris paso la mano por la cintura de la joven. —Las puertas del infierno. —Dante mostraba que no había peor enemigo que un mismo, pero el consideraba que el infierno estaba en todas partes y mas cuando Umbrella lo había desatado en todo el mundo.

Sonrio sorprendida, era una faceta que acababa de descubrir de Chris, dio un empujon suave al soldado y despues quedo sobre de el, paso la mano por la mejilla del capitán de la BSAA y con el pulgar delineo su labio inferior, para después besarlo.

Tiempo Chris tenia el brazo bajo la cabeza de kaia y ambos estaba cobijados de la fria noche.

—Tu no me quitaste parte de mi vida, lo hizo Piers. —Dijo la joven con el rosto escondido entre el cuello de Chris. —Tenias razón sobre mi personalidad y mi carácter, pase mucho tiempo sola, siendo egoísta.

—No tienes que decirme, si te incomoda. —Mas bien el no quería escuchar detalles personales sobre la persona con quien compartia la cama.

— Era una estudiante ególatra, altanera y distante, pero cambie, me converti en la nuera perfecta, cocinaba galletitas en horno, estaba dispuesta a casarme, a ser la madre de los hijos de Piers.

—¿Extrañas tu vida con el?

—Me alarmo ver las fotos, ya que una parte de mi queria regresar esa vida planeada y en zona de comodidad, poque estoy muerta de miedo.

—Tener el control sobre sus vidas era parte de ser una pareja.

—Su padre decidió que tendría un entierro militar conmemorativo y su madre opto con quitarme el anillo de compromiso, no tenia ninguna influencia en su vida. —Caoemzo a acariciar la barba crecida de Chris. —Me quitaron todo y a veces duele tanto que quisiera sacarme el corazón del pecho con mis propias manos. —Eso jamas se lo había dicho a nadie. —Cuando el murió, se llevo parte de mi, pequeños detalles de mi persona.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

—Se que te sientes igual de perdido que yo.

—En realidad siento no valgo nada. —Estaba expuesto tanto física, como mentalmente. —Siento que vivo en mi propio infierno.

—Las almas terminan en ese lugar, porque no pueden perdonarse. —Menciono una frase de Vergil.

Abrazo a la joven, tratando de mantener el calor en sus cuerpos.—Tantos hombres buenos murieron en batalla, mientras yo solo seguía una sombra. —Se sintio identificado.

—Nunca fuiste culpable, pero estas comprometido a torturarte. —Parecia que estaba en la misma pagina de la divina comedia.

—Entonces estaría en el fondo del Estigia.

—Cierra la boca, nadie puede privar la vida de nadie, en nombre de nadie y hacerse llamar dios. —Sabia que solo estaban en ese lugar del infierno las personas que eran violentas e iracundas. —Solo eres un soldado que trata de enmendar los errores de otros.

—Todos somos los héroes en nuestras mentes, hasta que los demonios se apoderan de nuestras almas.

—Pero solo los villanos, se ven a ellos mismos como héroes. —Comenzó a ser vencida por el cansancio y termino dormida en los Brazos de Chris.

Al iciniar el dia, ella entro a refescar su cara al baño, busco jabol liquido y abrió la compuerta del espejo, observo cada cosa que guardaba, tenia agua oxigenada, alcohol, vedas, gasas, espuma para rasurar y vio la misma navaja de afeitar que usaba Piers, se quedo contemplando el simple objeto, por un segundo ella se sintio incomoda y los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente.

* * *

_Piers encontró a Kaia pensativa en el baño, tenia una expresión seria y confundida. —Deja de sentiré culpable, estoy seguro de seremos unos padres excelentes. —Abrazo a la joven quien veía su reflejo en el espejo._

—_No quiero volver a tocar el tema, por favor déjalo asi. —Evadió la platica desde el inicio ya que acababan de regresar del medico._

—_Un problema hormonal es normal, solo fue una equivocación. —Un pequeño retraso, había despertado el reloj paternal del soldado, cegándolo por un lapso de frenesí._

—_Piers, para ti fue una desilusión, pero yo no lo veo de esa forma. —Trato de ser simple con sus palabras._

—_¿No quieres tener hijos conmigo? —Piers se sintio molesto con era respuesta._

—_Te amo, pero no estoy segura de que eso es lo que quiero. —Todavia estaba a unos meses de graduarse y quería ejercer su carrera, además de que la vida del soldado cada ves era mas complicada con los ataques en Europa y el viajando constantemente._

—_Estas siendo egoísta. —Fue su primer reclamo._

—_Egoista es tratar de cambiar mi manera de pensar, soy feliz contigo y lo que tenemos, no creo estar lista para cuidar una vida. —Eran jóvenes y tenían un largo camino que tenían que recorren como pareja, solo los dos. _

—_No estas embarazada, asi que eso ya no es problema. _

—_Tu lo ha dicho, yo no. —Tomo la caja con la prueba y la tiro al cesto del baño, ese fue unos de tantos conflictos que marco la relación con el soldado._

* * *

Cuando cerro la puerta para ver su reflejo, vio que no estaba sola. —Buenos días. —Ese saludo hizo que la joven diera un salto en su lugar. —Se que es incomodo, pero tengo que orinar con urgencia. —Chris estaba de tras de ella, solo vistiendo unos boxers color oxford.

Dos días despues…

Jen escuchaba la anécdota de Kaia y no le quedada claro muchas cosas. —¿Y si no tenias ropa, como atendiste tu cita con la aseguradora? —Estaban en la casa de la castaña, sentada en el comedor entre miles de libros.

Kaa tenia un semblante menos cansado. —El me presto, es curioso que no lave ropa interior y solo use nueva.

Jen estaba impactada con las aventuras de su amiga.—Es un soltero cuarenton, es obvio que no sabe hacer nada de tareas domesticas… solo planchar. —Solto una risilla burlona y tomo de su café.

—Es un solado condecorado, deja que tenga ciertos defectos y deja de hablarme en doble sentido.

—Pero si defiendes a morir, ya sientes que lo amas. —Cuestiona a su amiga.

—El amor crea tenciones y el sexo solo las relaja. —Con esa respuesta trato de dejar el tema bien aclarado.

—Te entiendo. —Jen tomo la indirecta en el aire. —Yo tengo sexo casi todos los días.

—Woow, jamas imagine que Craig, fuera esa clase de hombre. —Contesto impactada.

—¿Te sorprende? —El psiquiatra de la joven era el tipico cliché de hombre intelectual.

—¡Claro! —No tardo en contestar.

—Envidiame, ya que casi tenemos sexo el lunes, casi lo tenemos el martes, casi el miércoles. —Contesto divertida.

Comenzo a ahogarse con la respuesta de su amiga y cando al fin recobro el aire , se quejo.—Eres una idiota, escupi la mitad de mi café por reirme.

—¿Estas segura de que es lo correcto?

—Se que es un error, pero es un placer cometerlo. —Tenia claro las desventajas. —Perderias la cordura si vieras su trasero, apuesto que una moneda rebota en el.

—¿Cuándo veras a Chris de nuevo? —El morbo y la curiosidad estaban al maximo.

—El fin de semana, tengo trabajo, sabes que la campaña de Anderson contra Keneddy esta muy reñida y a penas es el inicio, estamos abajo cinco puntos en las encuestas y eso que tenemos varias propuestas, Chris es solo mi distracción, nada serio y el lo sabe.

* * *

**No quize que en este capitulo fuera tan grafico y especifico, espero haber dado a entender que este par va con todo XD.**

Dudas, comentarios, criticas (Constructivas) Ya saben… en mi perfil son libres para expresarse.


	20. Inevitable

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de BIOHAZARD O RESIDENT EVIL son propiedad de CAPCOM por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

**No acustumbro a agradecer, pero tod s quienes leen las historia, quiero que sepan que no los conseidero mis amig s, es mas, ni mis herman s, son ustedes mis compadre/comadres. **

**Gracias por el apoyo.**

* * *

Tocaron el timbre mientras Jen y Kaia tomaban el café matutino que acostumbraban como rutina diaria desde que eran compañeras de fraternidad en la universidad.

Ya habían estado platicando sobre el fin de semana de la castaña y todo parecía tranquilo, además de las risas de antes. —Invite a Aidan, esta preocupado por ti. —Eran un grupo de amigos y el hombre del que hablaban, tenia días preguntando por ella.

—No necesito a otra persona mas diciendo lo mal afortunada que soy o que mis actos no son buenos. —Movió las manos haciendo círculos en el aire, en señal de repetición en sus actos.

—No te preocupes, lo tomara con buen humor. —Jen fue quien se dirgio a abrir la puerta. —Hola, mi puntual amigo. —Aidan era físicamente atractivo, alto cuerpo atlético pero estético, muy débil para ser militar, amigo de Piers.

Vestia de traje formal, levaba portafolios y su peinado era impecable. —¿Cuáles son las noticias nuevas? —Entro mostrando una sonrisa amable.

—Nuestra amiga tiene un amable conocido con quien comparte encuentros sudorosos.. —Jen comento divertida. —Se llama Chris.

Dejo la taza de café con fuerza en la mesa, mostro una expresión de sorpresa. —¿No entiendes el significado de discreción? —Era una mujer directa, pero no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y menos cuando se trataba de su vida privada.

—Ya entendí, se saludan con Hi5 de entrepierna… —Aidan poso la mirada en su amiga, los lentes le daba un toque de seriedad.

Jen comenzó a reir en voz baja. —Esa fue buena. —Volvio a sentarse en el comedor.

—¿Ya olvidase a Piers?

Also de nuevo su taza, el vapor daba a notar la temperatura alta del liquido y ella tranquila soplo un poco tratando de hacer tiempo para contestar. —Estas juzgándome basado en tus escrúpulos, ya sabes que es fácil olvidar viviendo en la casa que compartía con el, es fácil descansar en la cama en la que dormía con el.—Dejo la mesa y dejo a la vista que no llevaba zapatos.

—¿Por qué accediste a acostarte con este tipo? —Fue directo con su pregunta, una cualidad que todos los amigos de la joven poseían.

Kaia quedo helada al ser cuestionada, ¿Por qué siempre terminaba en la misma situación cuando se trataba de Chris? Todo iniciaba como una discusión y terminaban sin ropa. —Olvide todo esa noche, por unos instantes no recordé que Piers había muerto, parte de mi estaba segura que el estaba a lado de mi. —Volteo a ver a sus dos amigos. —Pero también me gusto controlar mi vida sin tener ningún compromiso, pensar en solitario sin remordimiento de herir a alguien con mis comentarios o forma de actuar.

—Es egoísta que uses a Tim…—Aidan alzo la tasa en dirección de la joven.

—Chris. —Corrigió la castaña mientras se ponía los zapatos para trabajar.

—Lo que empieza jugando, termina gustando. —Jen entendía a su amiga, años atrás era un alma independiente de todo y de todos, pero siempre terminaba tratando de ser aceptada y querida.

—¿Esa frase es de una galleta de la suerte? —Contesto con sarcasmo. —¿Entonces es idóneo que me torture cada dia con su ausencia? No intento justificarme, pero solo quiero dejar de lado toda esa depresión en la que vivo.

—No te victimices. —Las palabras que salieron de la boca de la rubia fueron precipitadas, a la mitad de la frase ella estaba arrepentida.

Tomo la bolsa donde llevaba su laptop y la bolsa donde llevaba sus cosas personales. —No intento hacerlo, pensé que nadie mejor que tu lo sabia. —Odiaba esa palabra, ese denominador que terminaba haciendo que ella causara lastima en las personas, que terminara siendo subestimada.

—Eres alguien inteligente, sabes que no puedes reponer la perdida con alguien que te recuerde a el. —Su amigo trato de dar su opinión mas franca.

Tomo las llaves de su auto y las guardo en su bolsillo del pantalón. —Creo que esto es un tema que no volveré a tocar con ustedes. —Volteo a ver a Jen, mostrando cierta desilusión. —Pensé que me apoyarías, crei que serias mi confidente. — Sonrio para si misma burlándose de su inocencia. —Y pensar de que odio hablar de mi vida privada y termine contándote todo.

—Sigues en negación, es muy pronto para que intentes algo tan personal. —Estaba sorprendida con la reacción de Kaia.

—¿Intentas evaluarme psicológicamente? —Masajeo su frente, sentia como su enojo crecía a cada segundo. —Te diré que etapa estoy pasando, es la negociación, le pago con favores sexuales, para que el que me haga perder el tiempo ¿Es correcto el termino? —De nuevo con las palabras liberales y sin escrúpulos que hacia que las personas se alejaran. —Me largo.

—Estas en tu casa. —Señalo el hombre recargado en el marco de la entrada de la cocina.

—Eso demuestra lo molesta que estoy. —Salio azotando la puerta.

Justo detrás de ella siguió Aidan, caminando rápido para alcanzarla. —Entiendo lo que haces.

—Lo demostraste allí adentro. —Dijo la castaña con las llaves del auto en la mano.

El hombre de ojos azules la tomo la muñeca para detenerla. — ¿Enserio buscaste a un desconocido para que te consolara? —Pregunto dolido.

—Ya se que soy la villana ante ti, lamento ser quien esta viva y no tu amigo, el encantador, modesto, alegre y carismático Piers. —Quito la alarma de su Eclipse. —Solo yo.

—Pense que me llamarías, que seria tu primera opción.

—¿Opción de que? —No entendio las palabras de su amigo, tenia la mente ocupada por la conferencia de Anderson, era una lastima que su contrincante ganara en las encuestas solo por la fama de su apellido. —¿Para contarte? Es un asunto sencillo, vergonzoso hasta cierto punto, el país es un caos y lo ultimo que deberían enfocarse es la persona con quien me acuesto.

Negó para su mismo, no podía creer la poca importancia que tenia en la vida de la joven. —No importa, déjalo asi. —La abrazo con delicadeza mientras masajeaba su espalda. — No te metas en problemas ¿Queres?

—No prometo nada. —Estaba mas tranquila. —Cierren bien cuando se vayan.

* * *

Tres días después.

La base militar a la que llego estaba a unas dos horas del departamento que había vendido tiempo atrás en un momento de poca lucidez, todavía estaba arrepentido de ese gran error, había perdido su hogar, por tratar de tener uno con Jill, pero todo lo de Edonia llego sin avisar y en ese momento que lo meditaba, el vicio no se pagaba solo y en verdad tenia fondos suficientes para embriagar a toda Europa.

Chris estaba revisando el papeleo que tenia que entregar sobre su estadía en el hospital y por el tiempo libre que había solicitado, solo quería un tiempo para saber que quería en ese momento de su vida.

Sono su teléfono y al ver el numero noto que era Jill. —Hola

—Hola, pensé que estarías en una misión en este momento.

—Queria confirmar si lo que dijiste el otro dia era verdad. —La ojiazul cuestiono a su compañero. —¿Arriesgaras tu vida, solo si Umbrella tiene un líder?

—Todavía puedo escuchar a los hombre bajo mis ordenes gritar agonizando mientras se transformaban, pero no quiero que otras personas pasen por lo mismo.

—No contestaste mi pregunta.

Seguía confundido al tratarse de su futuro, pero solo sabia una cosa. —Soy un soldado, cuando sea necesaria mi ayuda, responderé.

—¿Por qué? —La rubia debía saber el fondo de la verdad

—Por honor.

—Me gusta tu manera de pensar, pero no creo que eso pase mañana. —Pauso su hablar, le ilusionaba escuchar al antiguo hombre al cual admiraba. —¿Estas seguro?

—Eso espero, estoy en la base a punto de pedir un puesto en las oficinas.

—Pareciera que alguien te influencio. —Chris no daba un paso sin estar seguro de lo que hacia, lo que le extrañaba a Jill.

—Quiero ayudar como me sea posible, incluso si tengo que perforar tarjetas de trabajo o archivar expedientes.

Al final, solo tenia miedo de regresar al campo de batalla o pánico escénico, todavía faltaba mucho para que el capitán Redfield regresara. —El mundo avanza y que estés detrás de un escritorio no es un progreso, pero espero te sea de ayuda.

Noto la molestia en el tono de hablar de Jill. —¿Podrias decirme que dije para que te disgustaras?

—No dijiste nada, de hecho me sorprende tu amabilidad. —Un dial, el discuti y al otro el er una adoracion, era inestable casi siempre. —Tengo algo que decir, pero no se como.

El se imagino cualquier cosa, algún reclamo por el abandono emocional o las muchas faltas de respeto que había cometido en Edonia. —Somos adultos, entenderé lo que sea. —Dijo de manera comprensiva, sin dejar de lado la duda que lo carcomía.

—Recibi la noticia de que los objetos que encontramos en la base submarina fueron desestimados para la investigación, ya pueden ser llevados a los familiares.

—Dijiste que no encontraron nada. —Continuo la platica.

—Cuando se trata de bioterrorismo, todo se vuelve un secreto. —Era una cosa que ambos sabían a la perfección.

No quiso discutir mas, Jill tenia toda la razón. —¿Qué fue lo que encontraron?

—La única evidencia que demostró que tu compañero perdió la vida.

—Su placa con el número de reconocimiento. —Esa era la razón principal de la llamada, no era una coincidencia. —¿A quien se la entregaran?

—A su familiar mas cercano, en este caso como no tiene cónyuge, será a sus padres.

—Tenia una prometida.

—Sabes como funcionan las reglas. —Después del incidente en Kijuju, ella jamas intento desobedecer las ordenes de una misión y no lo haría por una historia de amor de secundaria. —Sera una lección de vida, tarde o temprano lo superara.

—Tratamos de que los civiles no tengan las mismas luchas que nosotros, pero ella estaba en medio de dos mundos, es fuerte.

Jill no creía lo mismo. —La conoci, hable con ella y trata de comportarse como un adulto serio, con mucha autoestima, pero en el fondo solo es una niñita asustada por el mundo real.

Dejemos ese tema de lado. —Adentrase mas, seria fatal para el, cometió un error, pero quería enmendar su vida. —No te he agradecido lo que hiciste por mi. —Camino buscando un lugar despejado y sin gente para hablar. —Se que me comporte como un cretino todo este tiempo y tu solo demostraste lo que es ser fiel a alguien. —Decir las cosas como las pensaba, no era algo de el. —No se como hacer que vuelvas, como hacer que sepas que, me sigue doliendo todo lo que hice. —Fue sincero, a pesar de estar en la base militar y ser el posible centro de atención de todos en ese lugar.

—Es difícil limpiar el desastre que uno mismo crea, ¿Necesitas alguna carta de recomendación? —Era el primer paso a un acuerdo entre ellos.

—Gracias de nuevo por todo.

* * *

Viernes 10:00 am, en las oficinas del equipo de Ken Anderson, todos los consejeros, publicistas, relacionistas y trabajadores estaban reunidos para poner las cartas sobre la mesa y saber cuales eran los punto fuertes de su candidato.

—Todos saben que las pocas encuestas reflejan una desventaja entre Anderson y Kennedy, las personas no confían en nuestros políticos.

—Con eso iniciamos la reunión pasada, debemos de tener una estrategia solida para contratacar. —El relacionista encargado de la psicología en marketing estaba cansado con la poca movilidad en el equipo.

—La gente no va a participar, debido a la mala imagen que dio Simmons al gobierno, cada uno de nosotros somos culpables, somos responsables de lo que nuestros superiores hacían y llamaban "Seguridad nacional" todos sabíamos, menos nuestro rostro mas joven.

Todos los quince integrantes voltearon al lugar donde Kaia estaba sentada. —¿Cuáles son tus ideas novata?

—Debemos pasar rápido de la fase dos no podemos seguir hablando de lo posible o probable. —Dijo sin voltear a ver a nadie, tenia la vista fija en su computadora.

—¿Fuiste quien sugirió crear la obra de beneficencia "Seamos al apoyo de nuestros refuerzos"?

—Asi es, pensé que seria ideal para la imagen publica de Anderson apoyarse en quienes arriesgaron la vida este pasado primero de julio.

—¿Tu pareja es militar o cual es tu fijación por la milicia?

—Soy soltera, tiene mucho tiempo que vivo en solitario y mis contactos son capitanes de escuadrones, solo me interesa el bienestar de mis amigos, incluso los que no tiene familia.

—¿Alguien piensa que son importantes los militares? —El líder pregunto sin interés.

—Son lo contrario al gobierno, si bien siguen las ordenes de este, trabajan para las personas, atraerá a los votantes que están en contra del gobierno, si usamos bien la publicidad.

—Dan una imagen de seguridad, podremos manejar las cifras de perdidas, pero comparadas con las vidas salvadas, darán alivio a los votantes.

—Bien, tenemos que contactar al soldado que se mejor ejemplo del honor y el valor.

«Piers seria perfecto.» Penso Kaia, siguiendo la pista de su contrincante en los medios virtuales.

Nadie contesto a la pregunta. —Bien, para este lunes odos deben traer el nombre de algún militar qe tenga tantas insignias, como la bandera tiene estrellas y un reporte sobre Umbrella y los experimentos que atacaron Tall Ouks y Racoon City.

—Es como tarea para fin de semana. —Se quejo el hombre que se encargaba de la imagen publica de Anderson. —Mejor que nos explique la joven en que tanto ve en su laptop, que la hae ver como alguien despreocupada, irresponsable y nada comprometida.

—Giro la pantalla y mostro el blog de Kennedy, en el cual mostraba los lugares que visitaría cundo iniciara la gira por el país, también los planes a futuro y como reforzaría las investigaciones para las armas biológicas, donde aseguraba que la libertad era tan fragil, tanto que se debía luchar por ella.

—Esto da una imagen irresponsable y errónea a las fuerzas militares, ellos jamas intentan poner en riesgo la vida de nadie.

—No hables como si los conocieras, podras ser la protegida de muchos y ser esa la razón por la cual estas hoy en ese lugar, pero eres remplazable.

Estaba a punto de perder el trabajo que era la única cosa que la mantenía sin perder la razón. —Puedo contactar a Christipher Redfield. —Contesto alzando una ceja.

Todos comenzaron a buscar en inertnet desde sus celulares. —Es perfecto, tiene un buen rostro para fotografiar, es la imagen perfecta.

—¿Saben cuantos medios han intentado tener contacto con el?

—Cuando vengas a nuestra oficina con el soldado, te tomaremos enserio, mientras limítate a seguir haciendo slogans.

«Todavia no inicia oficialmente la campaña y ya todos me odian.» Salieron todos a sus lugares de trabajo. «Ivestigar sobre las Bows que atacaron…» Se quedo pensativa, ella no vivio nada de los ataques, estaba en un área donde se mantuvo en código verde, los campamentos para los damnificados se colocaron en donde la alarma era amarilla, solo veía a los camiones con víveres o los vehículos militares transportar a los soldados, nunca encaro a alguna mutación. «¿Por qué sugerí a Chris?» Ahora se lamentaba con el rostro en el escritorio. «Estupido impulso, quería parecer interesante y popular, nada cambia a la secundaria y menos la universidad.» Vio la pantalla de su teléfono, había terminado su jornada laboral, los días anteriores fueron servir café y subrayar los reportajes donde el apellido Anderson sobresaltaba, tomos sus cosas y salio por los pasillos en silencio, pero se topo con el mismo hombre que la señalo como un kiembro inútil.

—Falta café en la sala de reuniones.

—Que bueno que saliste, son dos cucharadas del café por litro de agua. —Mostro su tarjeta de entrada donde mostraba la hora de salida.

—¿Tan pronto te vas a hacer slogans?

Camino a la entrada del elevador y antes de que las puertas cerrar ella contesto. —Intento crear alguno para mandarte moderadamente a la mierda. —Sonrio mientras veía a su compañero de trabajo, al estar sola suspiro cansada, desbloqueo el teléfono y noto varias llamadas que no contesto al mantener el celular en vibrador, mas ensajes de sus amigos y uno de Chris.

"Regresa la llamada cuando puedas." Muy simple, pero dejaba varias dudas.

«No puedo llamas, estoy en donde no hay señal.» Fueron los seis pisos mas aburridos que ella recorrio en toda su vida, al llegar al estacionamiento guardo sus cosas y subir al auto marco al numero del capitán.

—Hola ¿Cómo estas? —Chris intento parecer fresco y nada formal.

Analizo las palabras. —Bien, saliendo de trabajar. —Habian quedado de verse para otro encuentro vigoroso. —Estoy exhausta y no trato de usar la historia clásica de "Me duele la cabeza"

Inmediatamente el pensó que ella estaba cansada de ser quien viajaba a través de la cuidad. —Tengo que saber tu opinión sobre algunas cosas, una de ellas es que regresare a trabajar.—Tenia que mencionarle sobre lo encontrado en la base submarina, a pesar de que ese encuentro no los llevara a nada. —Podria ir a visitarte. —Dio una opción.

—No… no te preocupes. —Ni ella se sentia a gusto en esa casa llena de silencio y ausencia. —Seria incómodo para ti.

—¿Estas segura?

—Claro, es mas… hare algo especial para relajarte, despues de tu esperado regreso. —Era perfecto, agora solo tenia que persuadir a Chris para que aceptara trabajar para Anderson.

—Acabas de convencerme.

Eran pasadas las once de la noche y la joven no aparecia, Chris no dejaba de pensar que quisa ella se había arrepentido, tenia un vaso de wiski en la mano sentado en en sillón, era un habito regular que ayudaba a callar a los fantasmas de las voces que lo perseguían, vio la luz del auto dar vuelta, salio disimulando revisar el buzon y al ver el ecplipse rojo que pocos ostentaban a usar, alzo la mano para avisar que abriría el garaje.

—Que recibimiento. —Bromeo al bajar el vidrio de la ventana.

Chris no quería que en una visita inesperada de Jill, ella viera lo que el hacia en su tiempo libre, no era engañarla, en ese momento no eran nada, pero no perdia la esperanza.

—Pensé que no vendrías. —Dijo mientras señalaba el lugar para estacionar, los demás veiculos estaban tapadas, incluidas dos motocicletas.

—Nos separa hora y media, mas treinta minutos de distancia a mi trabajo, mas el resto de tiempo debido al trafico. —Tomo una pequeña maleta que llebava en el asiento del copiloto y salio del auto. —Me alegra verte. —Dijo mientras caminaban juntos al interior de la casa.

—Te vez algo cansada. —La sonrisa forzada en el rostro de Kaia la delataba.

—Y tu te vez muy repuesto, hace unos meses estabas mas débil que mi abuela.

—Comenze a hacer ejercicio. —Era verdad, pero era un ataque de anciedad, era tan excesivo su esfuerzo que tenia menos de un mes de haberse desgarrado un bicep.

—Y comenzaste a trabajar, eso es admirable. —Iniciaba el plan de convencimiento.

—En realidad, inicio en tres semanas, pero la cita para pedir un puesto en las oficinas salio muy bien.

—Debio ser muy agotador. —Chris cerro la puerta al estar los dos en la estancia.

—No tanto como una semana durmiendo en un campamento. —Se acerco a ella, le llamaba la atención su forma de ingenua, aparte del físico, solo verla en ese vestido de oficina, lo hacia desvestirla con la mirada.

—Es verdad, disculpa mi comparación.

—No te preocupes. — La jalo de la cintura, pero ella lo freno.

Paso estratégicamente las manos por los pectorales del soldado, desencadenando los instintos del soldado. —No sabes cuanto deseo esto desde el inicio de semana, pero muero por un baño. — Era mentira, solo quería provocar al hombre que tenia delante de ella.

—Piso de arriba. —Señalo las escaleras.

Al subir Kaia llevo consigo la maleta, sacando en el baño velas aromáticas, burbujas para bañera y sales relajantes, adoraba ese baño, era tan grande como una habitación normal, era elegante y tenia regadera y jacuzzi.

—Chris. —Llamo al incitado hombre. —La bañera tiene un problema. —Advirtió.

El no sabia como reaccionar, si la veía desnuda seguramente perdería los estribos. —¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto a la entrada. «¿Una gotera? ¿Una araña?»

—Haces falta que estes aqui. —Abrio la puerta dejando ver la escena elaborada.

No lo pensó mucho antes de quitarse la playera y entrar, acorralando a al joven al lavabo, ella se recargo en la plataforma sin dejar de ver a los ojos a Chris, la luz tenue de las velas marcaban cada musculo del soldado, pero ella no movió ni un dedo.

Chris deslizo su mano por la mejilla de la joven, bajando por su clavícula, la cual marco con los dedos, hasta tomar la toalla que envolvía el cuerpo de Kaia, intento despojar la prenda con delicadeza, pero termino arrancándola dejando al descubierto la palida piel de la joven. —Aun traes mucha ropa. —Dijo ella mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de Chris, pechando sus senos al pecho de Chris y comenzaba a quitar el cinturón y bajar el cierre del pantalón.

El beso a la joven de manera entregada y ella respondio de la misma manera, con habilidad se quito los zapatos y el resto de la ropa, ella se subio sobre la plataforma del lavamanos sin soltar la mano de Chris, le estaba mostrando lo que quería que hiciera.

Entendió la invitación, acerco la pelvis a la de ella y unio sus cuerpos, ella solto en gemido en medio del beso que mantenía con Chris, el tomo a Kaia de la cadera para marcar el ritmo de las envestidas y ella junto mas a Chris rodeándolo con las piernas.

Dejaron el juego por unos segundos, ella bajo del lugar donde estaba y el le dio la vuelta, para quedar frente al espejo empañado. —Chris recargo las manos en el lavamanos y Kaia dejo el reflejo al descubierto. —Quiero ver tu rostro. —Paso la mano por el rostro de Chris antes de que el invadiera en cuerpo de la joven, ella se recargo igual que el, arqueando mas la espalda, su respiración era mas entrecortada y el extasis llego al maximo cuando Chros paso su manos desde la nuca las coxis de Kaia, subiendo de nuevo para tomar uno de sus senos.

Ella mantenía el rostro agachado, intentando reponerse del orgasmo que había tenido, pero Chris el llegar al punto máximo no evito ver su reflejo. —Necesitamos ese baño ahora. —Dijo viéndose en el espejo.

—Fue una expresión muy sexy.

Estaban el la bañera, disfrutando de las burbujas relajantes y el aroma de las velas de jazmin, ella estaba entre las piernas de Chris, era una actividad que el no estaba acostumbrado a realizar, pero le gustaba estar tranquilo. —Jamas pensé que lo aceptaría, pero estas sales marinas en verdad relajan. — La música instrumental de fondo aumentaba la atmosfera de serenidad. —Si los soldados me escucharan en estos momentos perdería el respeto de todos. —Kaia comenzó a reir en voz baja, a el le agradaba verla sonreir. —Me gustaría pasar el resto de la noche aquí.

Ella separo su cabeza del pecho de Chris y acomodo su cabello mojado a un lado de su hombreo derecho y dijo son voltear a ver. —No te preocupes Piers, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. —Y comenzó a jugar con la espuma que los envolvía, el soldado no quiso enfrentar la situación.

Chris sintio un golpe en el pecho, una opresión dolorosa, solo respiro profundo y acerco el rostro al cuello de la chica y repaso con la nariz el contorno de su nuca y beso el hombro de Kaia. —Tienes razon.

* * *

¿Estan juntos, pero no?¿Que tan bizarra tiene que ser su relacion?

Es momento de demostrar mi teoria que no existen personajes 100% malos ni 100% buenos y Kaia mostrara su lado oportunista.

Dudas, comentarios, criticas (Constructivas) Ya saben… en mi perfil son libres para expresarse.


	21. No dices mas

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de BIOHAZARD O RESIDENT EVIL son propiedad de CAPCOM por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

Ella separo su cabeza del pecho de Chris y acomodo su cabello mojado a un lado de su hombreo derecho y dijo son voltear a ver. —No te preocupes Piers, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. —Y comenzó a jugar con la espuma que los envolvía, el soldado no quiso enfrentar la situación.

Chris sintio un golpe en el pecho, una opresión dolorosa, solo respiro profundo y acerco el rostro al cuello de la chica y repaso con la nariz el contorno de su nuca y beso el hombro de Kaia. —Tienes razon. —Era obvio que no podía contarle sobre el descubrimiento de Jill, Kaia no soportaría la verdad.

—Aun no me cuentas sobre lo que paso en la base, perdimos el sentido de la platica con todo esto. —Intentaba llegar a su gran petición política.

—Tardaste mucho arreglando todo y no le veo el sentido. —Chris estaba algo incómodo en la bañera, estaba siendo usado y por un segundo eso le dolió en un sentido espiritual.

—Queria sorprenderte. —Extrañaba los momentos en el baño que había compartido con Piers, pero eso no lo diría. —Dijimos que esto seria solo físico y que quizá pienses que yo no lo tomare asi. —Un detalle como eso preocuparía a cualquier hombre. —Te aseguro que no quiero nada mas que esto, pero también es bueno tener algo de estilo.

—Bueno… en realidad no me agrada tanto. —Se levanto sin dar aviso alguno y salio sin tomar ninguna toalla.

—Me extralimite, es tu casa son tus ordenes. —Fue un mal intento de disculpa.

El se quedo quieto en el marco de la puerta dijo algo serio. —¿Tardaras mucho? —Era una invitación muy directa y fría.

—Lo suficiente, para que se laven mis ideas. —Había cometido un error y no lo iba a admitir. —¿Esperaras despierto?

—No lo creo. —Cerro la puerta dejando a la joven sola, ella se deslizo por completo recostándose en medio del agua, sosteniendo la respiración, pensando en como sacar las palabras que necesitaba de Chris, ahora que el estaba molesto.

«Solo quería recordar un poco.» Tomo la baa de baño y comenzó a apagar las velas, prendió la luz y tiro todo al cesto de la basura. «Excelente idea.» Se burló de si misma, tardo secando su cabello y cuando entro al dormitorio Chris estaba dormido, acomodo en el buro las prendas que una semana antes el le había prestado, entro a la cama y noto que Chris como siempre dormia solo en bóxer.

3:00 am.

Una música en el fondo de la casa despertó a Kaia, quien "misteriosamente" cada que pasaba una noche en ese lugar y termina durmiendo bien, giro el cuerpo y noto la ausencia de Chris, la puerta estaba cerrada, pero en el especio entre esta y el suelo se podía ver la luz en el pasillo, se paro descalza caminando en silencio, abrió la puerta y bajo las escaleras, paso por la sala y estaba vacia, las luces de toda la casa estaban encendidas, paso por el estudio donde noto varias fotos, además de las insignias del soldao, la curiosidad estaba matándola, paso por los estantes viendo los retratos donde noto a Jill de cabello castaño. «A esa mujer le queda cualquier look.» Sigui observando las insignias, diplomas de la fuerza aérea, un reconocimiento por haber estado en Kijuju, el era todo lo que decían, un gran líder, valiente y con determinación. «¿Qué cambio en el?» Vio los libros que estaban acomodados de manera meticulosa, tomo el que tenia la pasta diferente y noto que eran los reportes de Chris, las fotos eran de sus compañeros que habían estado bajo sus ordenes, parecía un diario militar. «Jill fue la primera, unos años mas joven que el.» Cambio la pagina sin leer, tenia un podo de integridad. «Jessica, linda mujer con rasgos indus, extrañamente aun mas joven.» La leyenda de que Chris era un cazanova seguramente era verdad. «Sheeva, ire al infierno por estar viendo esto, tantas mujeres en su vida, es claro que esto es solo un juego.» Repaso el libro hojeando hasta que la foto de su ultimo compañero apareció, cerro el libro y lo acomodo en su lugar. «Estupido Scooby doo "El libro que es diferente es el que abre la compuerta secreta", la estúpida compuerta de mis lagrimales.» Intento calmarse, no podía quitarse de la cabeza que el había sido el compañero mas joven de Chris y el único hombre que lucho a su lado.

Un golpe se escuchó en el lugar, el quejido ahogado de Chris parecía adolorido, la joven salio del estudio tratando de ser una sombra mas, no sabia lo que encontraría unos metros mas adelante, el sonido de una maquina era apreciable. «¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?» Camino hasta quedar frente a la puerta del salón de ejercicio, intento ver un poco del interior y allí estaba Chris, era obvio que llevaba tiempo haciendo lo mismo, y el peso que sostenia era mas de lo que el podía, se veía agotado, se levantó después de terminar la serie de ejercicio, se acerco al saco de arena u comenzó a golpearlo, pasaron veinte minutos donde ella fisgoneo cada instante, hasta que el soldado se desplomo en el suelo, sus nudillos estaban enrojecidos y el rendido, por un segundo ella quiso entrar, pero eso aplicaría acercarse a el emocionalmente.

Dio la vuelta y regreso a la cama, intentando volver a dormir, pero fue imposible, fingió al regreso del soldado, pero noto que había tomado un baño y su pulso al recargarse en la cama era tembloroso. «¿Cómo pretendes sobrevivir solo?» Kaia sintio como el la abrazaba, metiendo el brazo bajo el de ella, giro el cuerpo para quedar frente a frente y al momento que el comenzó a dormir una expresión adolorida invadio su rostro, era abrumante estar en ese lugar sin hacer nada, rodeo el cuello de Chris y el inmediatamente hundio el rostro en el pecho de la joven, era incómodamente agradable para ella, ser el soporte de Chris.

* * *

Como cada martes, era la terapia de Kaia con el psiquiatra.—Que amistad tan mas rara compartes con el. —Craig estaba ambivalente en la manera de comportarse con su amiga castaña.

—No digas tonterías. —Kaia odiaba las etiquetas sociales, tenia fobia a que otras personas la catalogaran con cualquier denominador. —No podemos ser amigos.

¿Por qué no? —Si eran lo suficientemente maduros, era razonable que compartieran algún tipo de conexión emocional.

—No tengo ningún pensamiento amistoso con el. —Chris representaba la figura encantadora de un hombre musculoso, posesivo y atrayente, lo primero que pasaba por la mente de la joven al ver a Chris, era la manera de dejarlo son prendas de ropa, era el hombre al cual jamas se le presenta a un padre.

—Solo es físico. —Entendio el comentario de Kaia, era una forma de desahogar el estrés, un comportamiento algo del cual pocos hombres se quejarían. —¿Qué ganas con todo esto? —Iniciaba el interrogatorio.

Penso unos segundos en lo que diría. —Intento tener una segunda oportunidad con alguien que me recuerda a Piers. — La manera en la que el capitán se comportaba y se expresaba era la misma que tenia su compañero. «Idiotamente creo que a través de el puedo tener una algún tipo de redención.» Pensaba que al salvarlo, ella lo haría consigo misma. —Castigándome con esa presencia pueda llegar a sentir que page lo distante que fui con….—Reprimió el nombre que tenia en mente.

—No puedo tratarte como tu medico y amigo, no lo notas pero estas buscando una salida aparentemente fácil. —Todavía cargaba con la culpa de no haber tenido una familia como deseaba el joven militar, esa misma situación que los había llevado al consultorio de Criag años atrás.

—Lo ultimo que importa, aquí soy yo. —Comparado con los países afectados con el ultimo atentado de Umbrella, su caso era una tragicomedia.

— ¿Y Chris? Pense que odiabas hacerle a las personas, lo que no te gustaría que te hicieran. —Engañar era la primera falta que la castaña señalaba que jamas perdonaría.

—Solo quiero que me ayude para la campaña, quiero mantener esta conexión, con el mayor distanciamiento emocional posible. —Los planes del candidato a quien ella apoyaba eran los mejores para el país.

—¿Eso te funciono alguna vez? —Siempre portándose fría, pero en el interior solo trataba de complacer a todo el mundo. —No puedes jugar con los sentimientos ajenos.

—Es mejor asi, note que sufre de estrés postraumático. —Tratar con alguien tan destrozado por dentro como el era demasiado complicado. —No lo demuestra pero estoy segura de que sus secuelas todavía son delicadas.

—Tu compañía sincera podría hacer una diferencia.

—El ya tiene pareja. —Dijo con la vista fija al suelo, parecía avergonzada con mentirle a una tercera persona.

—Debe ser dificil, poder cuidar a alguien a quien ves con indiferencia. —No entendía aun, la razón por la cual estaba Kaia con Chris.

—Se lo que le pasa, pero no puedo ayudarlo y Jill no puede hacer nada, de hecho no es su deber y no tiene que hacerlo ya que probablemente ella también paso por lo mismo, pero si quiere estar con el deberá esforzase.

Su postura cambio a una seria y neutral. —Lo que puedo notar es, que deseas tener control sobre lo que te rodea, mantener un perfil bajo, tus propósitos intentas que prevalezcan, pero respóndeme ¿Esa es realmente la persona que deseas ser?

—Se que no es la mejor manera moral, pero ¿Y si realmente soy asi? —No podia reconocerse a si misma la mayoría de las veces que la que hacia una retrospectiva sobre su vida.

«Jen tiene razón, pasaste tanto tiempo tratando de llenar las expectativas de Piers, que perdiste parte de tu personalidad, tu confianza esta muy afectada.» Cerro su libreta de notas. —Quieres regresar a tus días de universidad y retroceder el tiempo.

Solto una risilla. —Si se trata de conceder deseos, quiero ser Batman, ya tengo un cualidad, el ser huerfanita.

—Quieres asegurar un lugar de confort, eres la clase de persona que evade cualquier situaion difícil y disfraza el dolor con sarcasmo. —Algo muy común en hombres de mediana edad.

—El sarcasmo es lo único que me queda, no pueden quitarme mi humor ácido.

—No es la manera de aceptar lo que te rodea, no se puede cubrir el sol con un dedo y que al decir "Fue justicia poética" todo se arregle.

—Entonces explícame ¿Cómo una consulta que dura menos de un hora y mas de treinta minutos puede hacer algo por mi? —Intento desviar el tema.

—Trato de que veas de otra manera la vida.

—Odio esta terapia. —Adoraba a Craig, pero no tenia fe en platicas motivadoras. —Aborrezco el diario que escribo.

—Te propongo que, cuando me contestes ¿Cuál es tu razón por la cual vives a diario? No volverás a verme cada martes y jueves, dare por terminadas las sesiones de terapia.

Abrio los ojos con esa propuesta y contesto de inmediato. —Trato de hacer un mejor mundo, del que Piers dejo.

Habia caído en la trampa. —No entendiste, no debes decirme por quien lo haces. —Ese seria en gancho que mantendría a la joven recibiendo ayuda, la cual necesitaba. — ¿Cuáles son tus motivos, que te hace seguir adelante?

—Cuando sepa, seras al primero a quien se lo diga. —No podía responder en ese momento, la pregunta sencilla con la que había sido cuestionada.

—Por cierto, Jen me dijo que te dijera, que no esta enojada y que esta preocupada, no contestas sus mensajes y que deberías considerar salir con alguien de tu edad.

—Dile a esa bruja, que lo si…ento… termino alejando a las pocas personas que me quieren. —Moria por contarle sobre la propuesta de Aidan, el baño premeditado que organizo para Chris y sobre la marcha de la campaña electoral. —Sabes… soy una pésima cita, salir conmigo es como salir con un amigo autista. —Su historial romántico lo acreditaba.

—Eres mas masculina que Ice T. —Trato de bromear.

* * *

Chris entro a la oficina que pronto seria su lugar de trabajo, estar en ese lugar le hizo recordar las tardes en las que era parte de la policía de Racon City, las tardes en las que sus compañeros entregaban los reportes de trabajo, el ambiente despreocupado que manejaba años atrás, cuando era joven y Jill era un sueño inalcanzable para el, cuando el solo imaginar que esa mujer tan inteligente y fuerte se fijara en el, era suficiente para hacerlo sonreir todo el dia, ahora ella estaba n Rusia detrás del nuevo líder de Umbrella, el simple apellido de ese hombre le provocaba un escalofrió por los malos recuerdos, el sufrimiento que les causo a tantas personas, Barry, Sheeva, su querida hermana y todo lo que le quito a Jill.

—Buenas tardes capitán ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? — Un joven con uniforme militar entro. —Quiero ver el reporte sobre la misión de Jill Valentine.

—Lo correcto es que te presentes. —Su vida podía ser un infierno, pero tenia normas de comportamiento que no podían fallar.

— Disculpe, soy Dave Gontier, hago mi servicio en este lugar y es asombroso que seamos compañeros de trabajo, será genial ir por unas frias despues de nuestra jornada.

—Seguramente eres menor de edad y no aceptaría tomar ninguna "Fria" contigo. —Distante desde el principo, quería alejarse de los jóvenes militares, no quería pasar lo mismo que en la base submarina.

—Si señor, es un gusto tenerlo de vuelta. —El joven regreso minutos despues con un gran folder, donde no solo habían reportes de jill, sino de datos recolectados años atrás en otras misiones, en verdad era impresionante lo que tenían sobre ese tal Alex.

Proyecto W:

Un programa de Umbrella para crear una "raza superior de seres humanos", bajo el mando del presidente de ese entonces, Ozwell E. Spencer. El proyecto consistió en el secuestro de un número de niños que se consideraban "superiores" en ADN. A los niños entonces se le daría el apellido de Wesker, en honor del investigador principal del proyecto, Alex Wesker es el duodécimo de trece candidatos.

«Albert fue el ultimo de este experimento.» Todo parecía tener sentido, las fechas, los nombres, eso le preocupaba a Chris.

28 de agosto de 1998:

"Ahora que mis hermanos tienen un gran desarrollo, del proyecto tiene un 94% de tasa de éxito"

Al seguir leyendo vio otros reportes del mismo hombre donde aseguraba que al momento de que Albert finjiera su muerte el proyecto se redujo a sólo el 18%.

«¿Qué clase y nivel tenia este nuevo enemigo?» Solo recordar el estar frente al HAOs era devastador para el fue un golpe de suerte y sacrificio que el sondado estuviera con vida.

En opinión de Spencer, Alex también fue uno de sus "leales" hijos restantes que tenía a su lado, el más brillante de todos ellos. "Tan hábil en la absorción de los talentos de otros, simplemente observándolas "

Las notas de Jill, comenzaron a aparecer despues de las fechas donde de la muerte oficial de Wesker en Africa, " Se cree que Alex esta llevando a cabo experimentos en los Mares del Sur en una isla para Spencer.

**Inmortality Virus**, un nuevo virus de mutación, capas de superar al C virus,por el komento se cree que Albert recide en Rusia, donde experimenta con sujetos que tengan el primer virus, se ordena tener precaucion con el sujeto, no sabemos que clase de mutacion presente en su sistema, todos los soldados mas preparados de la BSAA serán llamados para investigar.

«Eso es lo que le preocupaba a Jill, » Un nuevo enemigo que tenia bajo su poder un virus desconocido, aun mas poderoso que el que había infectado a Piers.

* * *

Kaia estaba desayunando como de costumbre con su amiga, de hecho Jen tenia llaves de la casa, eren hermanas de otra madre, muy apegadas y a la vez muy distintas.

—¿Qué piensas sobre salir con un ex? —La joven estaba sentada en el comedor con la tasa de café que la motivaba dia a dia.

—Si vale la pena, es un buen esfuerzo. —Si ella no pensara asi, en ese momento no tendría planes de boda con Craig, todo eso surgio al darle una segunda oportunidad.

Kaia, alzo la ceja algo incrédula. —Yo creo que es como pasear en una bicicleta fija… te entretiene y distrae, pero no te lleva a ningún lado.

—¿Lo dices por la pareja del asalta cunas de Chris? Empiezas a quererlo ¿No? —Podia ver mas alla de su amiga, tarde o temprano cedería esa muralla de chica mala y dejaría al descubierto a la joven dulce que pocos conocían.

—No, no lo digo por el, Chris sabe lo que hace y deja de hacer. —No quería lastimar a terceras personas con su comportamiento. —Lo digo poa Aidan, me insinuo algo muy raro el otro dia, parece que ya olvido lo que paso en la universidad.

—Lloraste como una despechada, bebiste como una ardida y lo olvidaste al conocer a Piers. —Dicen que las mujeres perdonan, pero no olvidan y que los hombres olvidan, pero no perdonan, en este caso ella era la excepción.

—Asi es, una despechada dolida, pero no valia la pena alejarme de el, manten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aun mas, su presencia me recordaba lo que eran capas de hacer las personas en quien confías y lo sigue representando. —Una relación de tres días, cambio la forma de pensar de la joven, hasta que conocio al soldado de la BSAA.

—No me referia a el cuando dije que salieras con personas de tu edad.

—Lo se, cambemos de tema… ¿Ya tienes a un candidato favorito?

—Kennedy tiene un hijo muy lindo. —Bromeo un poco. —Anderson tiene propuestas interesantes y su trabajo como gobernador dejo buenos resultados en los lugares donde fue elegido, muestra un lado humano al decir que las personas que perdieron la vida no son parte de las cifras, que son personas, vecinos y hermanos…

—Esposos, parejas, amigos, no podemos dejar que vuelva a suceder, la seguridad es un derecho que quiero que vuelva a prevalecer en este país de libertad. —Discurso usado en la ultima entrevista. —Fue mi tarea de fin de semana.

—¿Qué haras ese viernes?

—Intentar convencer a Chris a que se una a la campaña.

—No lo lograste con tu escena de película para adultos. —Refiriéndose al intento fallido en la bañera.

—Usare la psicología inversa.

* * *

Una semana mas sin que Chris supiera de Jill, los informes le habían causado que sus nervios se alteraran y no pudiera concentrase en nada, ni siquiera en la compañía de alguien tan desinhibido como Kaia, su desempeño esa noche fue deplorable, la frustración era notoria, el soldado espero a que la joven durmiera y bajo as escaleras para hacer lo mismo que tenia acostumbrado.

La joven bajo al mismo lugar minutos despues, para ver el momento en que chis se recargaba en la pared exausto y sin energía. —¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? —Le sorprendió no haber escuchado a la joven bajar las escaleras

—Debe ser angustiante estar así. — Camino lentamente para no mortificar al soldado. —Sin hablar, sin pensar, sin maldecir, sin saber que mierda pasa. — El mundo siguiendo su curso. —Tener los ojos abiertos pero no mirar nada, dejar pasar todo. — Lo decía por ella misma. —Eso es estar vacío.

—No sabes lo que siento, no sabes por lo que estoy pasando.

—El síndrome de estrés postraumático se identificó en 1980, pero la Asociación Americana de Psiquiatría lo catalogaron en 1994 como un cuadro médico generado por una situación traumática. —Se sento junto a Chris. —Se manifiesta síntomas de angustia o rigidez afectiva, desapego emocional, fobias, pánico, insomnio, estado depresivo y conductas de evitación seis meses después del suceso.

—¿Por qué sabes todo eso? —Acababa de describirlo.

«Tenia que saber a lo que me enfrentaba, como ayudar a quien no quiere ayuda, como entender a alguien quien no se entiende.» Volteo a verlo a los ojos. —¿Importa?

¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan solitaria supuera todo eso? Piers o parecía alguien tan desenfocado como el. —Solo quédate a mi lado un rato mas.

Recargo la cabeza en el hombro de Chris. —Creo que necesitas otro tipo de compañía, deberías hablar con tu hermana.

—Esta no es una hora adecuada. —Era de madrugada y podía espantar a Claire.

—Cualquier momento es el indicado para saber sobre un ser querido. —Intento animarlo.

—¿Por qué no sales con alguien de tu edad?

—Soy la peor persona para tener una cita, mi padre tuvo la culpa.

—¿A que te refieres? Eres atractiva y tu personalidad es diferente.

—A las niñas normales les enseñan a amar el color rosa y el ballet, pero yo veía lucha libre y peleas de artes marciales mixtas.

—Es parte de tu personalidad.

—Los hombres acostumbran ir al cine para abrazar a la damisela en peligro y mis películas favoritas son las de terror, no uso ningún tipo de abrigo, por lo cual jamas dire en media de un paseo "Tengo frio" y si me lo dicen responderé "Idiota, debiste abrigarte" No entiendo las idirectas, soy torpe y nada delicada.

— Soy un hombre fuerte fisicamente, soy un hombre fuerte mentalmente. —No se explicaba como podía seguir hundido en el mismo lugar.

«Pero eso te convierte en un hombre débil emocionalmente.» Salio de la habitación y regreso con el teléfono. —Me ire cuando marques.

—No es necesario, puedes quedarte.

Ella negó con la cabeza y aucndo Chris saludo, retiro su presencia. —Hola Clarie, espero no molestarte…

—Nunca lo haces, son las 11:40 Camile esta en su mejor momento, ¿Tu como estas?

—La verdad es...

* * *

¿Claire soportara estar lejos de su hemano en problemas?

¿Que sucederá en la mision de Jill?

¿A quienes reclutara Alex como nuevo lider de Umbrella?

Dudas, comentarios, criticas (Constructivas) Ya saben… en mi perfil son libres para expresarse.


	22. solo se vive una vez

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de BIOHAZARD O RESIDENT EVIL son propiedad de CAPCOM por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

—Soy fuerte físicamente, soy fuerte mentalmente. —Dos cosas necesarias para ser un líder confiable.

Kaia se dio cuenta que Chris solo había estado viviendo para otros, no para el. «Pero eso te convierte en un hombre débil emocionalmente.» Salio de la habitación y regreso unos segundos después. —Me iré cuando marques. —Insistió con la mano estirada ofreciendo el teléfono a Chris.

—No es necesario, puedes quedarte. —Le mostro con eso, que le tenia confianza.

«No quiero que esto se vuelva mas personal.» Ella negó con la cabeza, esa platica no tenia nada que ver con ella, era algo entre hermanos y cuando Chris saludo, retiro su presencia.

—Hola Clarie, espero no molestarte… —Hablo dudoso por el horario, no le gustaba ser quien causara problemas a su pequeña hermana, pero Kaia tenia razón, estaba metido en una desolación difícil de disipar.

—Nunca lo haces, son las 11:40 Camile esta en su mejor momento. —Solo eran siete horas de diferencia y como madre primeriza estaba entusiasmada atendiendo a su alegre bebe. —¿Como estas? —Le sorprendía la simplicidad de la llamada.

—La verdad es, que he andado muy distraído últimamente. —La ultima llamada la había efectuado varias semanas atrás y el aseguro en ese entonces que el contacto seria mas frecuente.

—¿Distraído en que sentido? —Le parecía raro que el llamara en la madrugada. —¿Olvide usar dos calcetines iguales o casi incendio la casa? —Intuía que su hermano estaba en problemas mas grades de lo que el aceptaría.

—Claire, no bromees. —No quería preocuparla desde el principio.

—No Chris, no bromees tu. —Respondio en un tono alterado, intranquila por lo que no sabia, ni veía. —Tu ultima distracción casi te mata por un descuido en la bañera, tu descuido jugando. —El soldado había tenido suerte al tener de pareja Sheeva, quien noto con ese delicado hecho que no podía cuidar de Chris, verlo en el fondo del agua en medio de una de tantas crisis, fue desgarrador para la joven quien desesperada tomo el cuerpo inerte del soldado para sacarlo de ese lugar.

El silencio inundo la comunicación, hasta que la risa de Camille interrumpió el incómodo momento. —Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. —Que su hermana le recalcara sus errores no le ayudaba a superarlos.

Sabia como pensaba su hermano, jamas admitiría el problema en el que estuviera —Lo mencione para que no trates de engañarme, dime las cosas como son, dime por lo que estas pasando.

—Estrés postraumático. —Contesto casi en un tono de pregunta.

Llevaba mucho tiempo en un escuadrón rodeado de personas que estaba bajo su cuidado, era una reacción normal en un hombre tan decidido como Chris, ver como con su liderazgo se había defraudado. —Aun no superas la muerte de tu compañero, todo lo que paso en China y Edonia es algo dificil de sobreponerse. — Le inquietaba la situación de Chris. —¿Estas bien solo o por eso es la llamada?

«¿Cómo demonios entendió?» Acababa de usar una frase robada y su hermana respondió al llamado de atención. —Tienes una familia a la cual no tienes dejar de lado. —Su esposo no la dejaría ir y menos ahora que Camile existía.

—Lo se, eres mi hermano y me alegra saber que perdiste un poco de ese necio orgullo para llamarme.

—Es verdad, en realidad esa es una característica que no a cambiado.

Si Chris no había tomado el teléfono voluntariamente, seguramente su pareja lo había alentado y esa era con quien llevaba un historial inestable desde sus inicios en la estación de Racoon City. —Dile a Jill que le agradezco su insistencia para convencerte.

—Regresare a trabajar dentro de quince días, acabo de visitar la base militar y también revise viejos informes. —Cambio de inmediato el tema, no le gustaba hablar de su vida privada con ella, al final todas sus parejas terminaban formando una amistad muy estrecha con la pelirroja.

—Es bueno saber que tu determinación es la misma. —Al menos notaba que su hermano quería recuperar su vida.

—¿Cómo están todos? —Viviendo tan lejos, era agradable saber como era la vida de su hermana.

—Nathan trabaja de manera cotidiana, fue difícil regresar a su puesto después de pedir permiso para ir a Montreal y resguardarnos de los conflictos en los países aledaños.

—Fue peligroso que viajaras estando embarazada y con lo ocurrido en Tall Ouks. —Era impensable que le pasara algo a su única familia.

—Es terrible lo que paso con Adan, pero se que están de nuevo en elecciones, espero que los representantes no tengan nada que ver con el bioterrorismo, como Simmons. —Mujer inteligente y multifacética, ser madre no era excusa para que ella dejara de estar al pendiente de las noticas que rodeaban a su país.

—Sabes que Leon estaría detrás de ellos, si hubiera alguna sospecha. —Si el como soldado no estaba trabajando, Claire sabia que un viejo amigo jamas dejaría de pelear contra el bioterrorismo.

Nombre incómodo para la pelirroja, fue un hombre difícil de olvidar, debido a que ambos buscaban diferentes cosas, pero ese cariño jamás desaparecería. —El trabajo es primero para el, y lo sabes.

—¿Cómo esta mi sobrina favorita? —Pregunto emocionado al escuchar una risilla alegre perteneciente a Camile.

«¿Sobrina? ¿Favorita? ¿Cuándo usa Chris esas frases?» Estaba recostada en un sillón de la sala viendo la luz de la luna entrar entre las cortinas transparentes que decoraban el lugar, estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, pero la frase que había escuchado entre sueños la había dejado en shock.

—Tiene siete meses y no me deja dormir. —Después de haber sido una mujer independiente y sin responsabilidades, ahora se había acostumbrado al horario de su hija.

—Desvelarte por cambiar pañales, suena divertido.

—En verdad… no lo cambiaria por nada, Camile me ha dado esa tranquilidad y sentido a mi vida de una manera que no podría explicar.

—¿Ya camina? —su inexperiencia lo llevo a hacer esa pregunta poco lógica.

—Es un bebe, no un venado. —Contesto divertida, su hermano era capas de descifrar la velocidad de un cohete en un dia lluvioso y si el viento se contraponía con la trayectoria, pero no tenia la menor idea cuando se trataba de personas. —Puede sentarse sosteniendo su peso, me ha dado unos sustos terribles cuando se daba la vuelta estando acostada y ahorra ya gatea. —Le impactaba como un pequeño ser humano le demostraba dia con dia, la voluntad que las personas con el tiempo pierden.

—Es fuerte como su madre. —Su hermana demostrando siempre siendo aguerrida con lo que quería, siempre alcanzaba sus metas antes de tiempo.

—Quisiera verte, pero me es imposible. —No dio una explicación, pero era porque mentía. —Tengo tantas ganas de dar un paseo en mi linda moto, que incluso le mandaría a montar un asiento para bebe.

—Suena a que Camile será toda una renegada. —Contesto algo triste. —Me alegra saber que estas bien, quisiera darle una palmada en la espalda a Nathan por formar y cuidar tan bien a su familia y poder conocer a Camile.

Se sentía culpable por haber engañado a su hermano, pero le daria una sorpresa. —Espero que no pierdas la fuerza, eres un gran hombre, Chris no estas solo.

—Gracias, cuídate Claire. —Colgó desanimado, todavía con esa ansiedad que pesaba sobre el, salio de la habitación y vio a lo lejos a Kaia casi recostada en el sofá, era divertido ver como alguien aparte de un militar podía dormir en cualquier lugar, cerro la puerta haciendo algo de ruido.

La joven se sento de inmediato, volteando a ver lo que podía en medio de la oscuridad. —Estoy despierta, estoy despierta… —Paso las manos sobre su rostro y trato de ver el origen del ruido. —Chris ¿Te fue bien hablando con Claire?

—Algo, platicamos de varias cosas, su vida, la mia, las elecciones, lo que me llevo a pensar. —Entro a la cocina y tomo del refrigerador una botella de agua de la mesa unas pastillas para el dolor muscular.

«¿Pensar? ¿Sabra algo sobre la campaña?» Camino detras de el y se recargo en el marco de la puerta. —¿Sobre que?

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué haces esto? —Cuestiono de forma directa.

—Quiero hacer un mundo mejor, ahora que Piers no esta, es un poco mi responsabilidad seguir con sus deseos… creo. —Todavia no tenia una respuesta concreta a esa pregunta.

—¿Por eso vas a ayudar a un político mas? Vas vestir un lobo de oveja, igual que Simmons.

—No digas eso, es como si alguien dijera que "Para mi, todos los militares son iguales" —Esa frase fue un detonante para que recordara cuando estaba en Edonia y acababa de conocer a Jake.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, sintió una sensación de ahogo y trato de calmar ese agobio tomando un poco de agua.

—¿Te sientes bien, Chirs? —Noto de inmediato el cambio en el semblante del soldado.

"¡Chris! Levántate, tenemos que salir de este lugar." El soldado escuchaba esa frase con otra voz, su mente estaba en otra parte, en ese lugar donde sus camaradas mas cercanos habían perdido la vida gracias a Neo Umbrella, donde a cada segundo los escombros de ese lugar amenazaban con aplastarlos a el y a su compañero.

Esa angustia y los gritos de desesperación los seguía escuchando, entro de nuevo a la habitación dejando a la joven sorprendida. —No arreglas nada ejercitándote como Hulk. —Lo tomo del brazo con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran nada comparada con la fuerza del soldado. —Pero si no puedes evitarlo déjame acompañarte.

Podia quedarse el tiempo que quisiera. —Vistes solo tu pijama. —Se quejo, mostrando negatividad.

—Solo tienes puesto boxers. —Se sento en la maquina para ejercitar los brazos y comenzó a hacer ejercicio. —La única manera de librarte de la culpa, es compartiéndola.

—Esta bien. —Chris comenzó a golpear el saco de box, por algún motivo tenia que sentirse fuerte para calmar sus nervios. —¿No te molesta?

—La magnitud de mi dolor físico, será proporcional a tu ansiedad. —Respondio para tranquilizarlo.

—¿Quieres un poco de café? —Era de madrugada y era claro que no dormirían, pero ese acto de humildad lo había calmado un poco.

—Sabes decir lo que una mujer quiere escuchar. —Sabia que Chris dejaba de torturase solo por deuda moral.

—Muero de hambre. —Horas ejercitándose, era obvio que su apetito aumentara.

Chris entro a la cocina y encendió la estufa. —¿Puedo? —La joven pidió permiso para preparar la bebida caliente.

El asintió, mientras preparaba un omelette. —No permito que nadie ensucie mi cocina, pero hoy hare una excepción. —Era ordenado, meticuloso y perfeccionista en todos los detalles de su vida.

—¿Nunca pensaste en casarte y tener hijos? —Cocinar, era una habilidad que pocos hombres poseían. «Jen, me debes cinco dólares, Chris es todo un Mc Giver» Veia detenidamente las destrezas del soldado.

Sin dejar de ver el sartén en el que cocinaba contesto. —Debes hacer ciertos sacrificios para poder convivir en paz, te conviertes en el sostén de tu pareja y por ende un mejor ser humano.

En ese año el no era el ejemplo a seguir. —No lo digo directamente por Jill.

—Cuando te casas te vuelves mejor persona y no creo serlo en este momento de mi vida.

—¿Nunca conociste a alguien lo suficientemente estable, para sentir que podias llegar a tener esa misma emocional?

—Quizá por eso las personas se casan, por que piensan que despues de una fiesta la vida se arregla. —El aroma del desayuno invadia el lugar.

—¿Estuviste apunto de casarte?

—No. —Sonrio al recordar, todas su oportunidades de iniciar una familia

—¿Y por que no? Eres responsable, valiente, fuerte…—Bajo la vista para ver el cuerpo casi desnudo de Chris —Y ninguna mujer puede ignorarte.

Volteo la vista para ver a los ojos a la joven. —No lo se, realmente creo que veía mas lógico estar en medio de un país en guerra que enamorarse y desnudar mi alma a alguien mas.

—Te he visto desnudo infinidad de veces, que mas intimidad puedes pedir. —Sabia a lo que se refería Chris.

—Es fácil quitarse la ropa y tener una noche divertida con un desconocido, la gente lo hace todo el tiempo.

—Es verdad.

—Pero, abrirle tu alma a alguien, dejarlo entrar en tu espíritu, pensamientos, miedos, esperanzas, futuros y sueños…—Tomo un plato de la alacena y sirvió un poco de su guisado. —Eso es estar realmente desnudo.

—¿Y no te sientes solo?

—En este momento, no. —Paso la mano por la mejilla de la joven, haciendo que esta se ruborizara.

—Me refiero al terminar el dia. —Tomo la tetera y sirvió el liquido en dos tasa. — ¿A quien le cuentas sobre lo que te llevo a ser la persona que eres hoy?

—Esas historias las guardo para mi, terminaría atormentando a quien las escuchara, mountros, mutaciones, guerra, no es la clase de información que cualquiera esta dispuesto a tolerar.

—Es muy triste que pienses asi. —Se sento en el comedor junto a Chris.

—¿Quieres escuchar una historia?

—Me encantaría, ya que ahora sabes que soy torpe y rara, quiero saber mas de ti.

—En Kijuju conoci a una mujer que era fuerte e inteligente, pero termine huyendo de la rutina que me daría al estar con ella, el miedo a ser feliz fue lo que me alejo.

—¿Pensamientos de un joven adulto?

—En realidad de un hombre enamorado.

—Jill te sigue esperando. —No tenían el historial mas estable.

—En ese entonces muchas cosas nos separaron sentimentalmente, pero en nuestras labores éramos los mismos. —Ella se alejo despues de lo sucedido con Wesker, a pesar de que chris le insistió que se apoyara en el, —Conoci a alguien quien era completamente quejumbrosa, orgullosa, que me hacia olvidar todo a mi alrededor, era tan complicado involucrarse dia a dia con ella, en un momento me adoraba y al otro parecía querer cortarme la cabeza por un simple comentario. —Hablaba sobre Jessica.

—Dejame adivinar… era mucho mas joven que tu.

—Tiene menos de treinta. —Afirmo con ese cometario.

—Conquistar es fácil, cuando tus compañeros son del sexo opuesto.

—Extrañamente siempre fue asi, hasta que mi ultimo compañero hizo que perdiera la fe en la humanidad, si el perdía una batalla siendo tan sobresaliente, significaba que el mundo no tenia salvación.

—Pienso que es todo lo contrario, si el dio su vida a cambio de la tuya, es porque creía que tu eras quien debía salvar a todos ya que nunca perdió la fe en ti.

—Piers me dijo en alguna ocasion que eras diferente a todas las mujeres.

—Soy un alma vieja con un comportamiento inadecuado, eso lo explica todo.

—Piers aseguraba que al estar junto a ti, el no tenia que competir contra nadie, ni demostrar nada, no tenia que llegar a superar logros de otros, que era suficiente ser una mejor versión de el mismo cada dia.

—Era un gran hombre, siempre tenia.

—Una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Termino superando sus limites, resistio con todas sus fuerzas y te dio buenas razones para seguir adelante.

Esa semana fue muy diferente a las otras, no fue solo contacto superficial, parecía que la comunicación entre ellos había avanzado, no eran dos personas compartiendo algo de tiempo, parecía que la amistad comenzaba a desarrollarse.

* * *

Como de costumbre al llegar el viernes, ella no regreso a casa, fue directo con Chris, dejando el auto en el garaje, lo que cambio fue que el soldado esperaba con una sencilla cena que incluida postre. —¿Qué demonios es esto? —Pregunto sorprendida.

—Es una forma de agradecer tu paciencia. —Si lo que tenia era físico, la semana que había pasado eso no paso.

—Haces que parezca una pervertida. —Cruzo sus brazos al sentise comprometida con el gesto de Chris. —Además, nuestros encuentros no deben terminar siempre en lo mismo

—Solo cenemos, también es una forma de premiarme, no tuve ningún ataque de ansiedad estos dos últimos días.

—Me alegra escucharlo. —Dijo mas tranquila, sentándose a degustar lo preparado por Chris y al terminar levanto los platos decidida a lavar por cortesía lo que había usado. —No sabia que cocinabas tan bien, pero como buena mujer que soy debo saber cuando parar.

—Soy un hombre que vive solo, me gusta vivir con estilo. —Dijo sentado mientras veía a Kaia ir a la cocina.

Comenzó a hacer espuma con la esponja y enjabonar los platos. —Necesito música para hacer mis deberes.

—¿Qué música te gusta? —Pregunto cerca de su estéreo y los discos de su colección.

—Sorpréndeme. —Y si fue lo que paso al escuchar Fast car. —No sabia que te gustaba la música romántica.

—Crei que ers muy joven para conocer a Tracy Chapman. —Contesto detrás de ella.

—¿Qué intentas hacer? —Seguia lavando platos y vasos, a pesar de que no debía.

— Borrar mi mala actuación de la semana pasada. —Rodeo la cintura de la joven con sus brazos y le hablo muy cerca de oído, dejándola sin escapatoria.

—¿En la cocina? —Dijo mientras enjuagaba sus manos.

—Nadie nos esta viendo.

Momentos antes, las luces de un taxi iluminaron las ventanas de la casa, del transporte bajo una cara familiar con dos maletas y una bolsa de mano, pago los servicios y a lo lejos vio a su hermano poniendo música a todo volumen. «Tiempo sin verte Chris.» Sonrio al verlo con una expresión tranquila.

—Acepto si quitas las cosas de la mesa. — A Kaia le gustaba estar junto a un hombre dominante.

—Bien. —Camino al comedor para quitar las cosas que podían caer al suelo.

Claire abrió la puerta en medio del escandalo musical, parecía que su hermano había desaparecido, metio las maletas y cuando cerro la puerta y vio a su hermano entrar a la cocina con un florero y una cesta de fruta. «Siempre tan distraído.» No le pareció raro, subio las escaleras para acomodar su habitación.

—Listo. —Subió a Kaia en la repisa mientras la besaba en el cuello.

Ella no podía escapar a los brazos de Chris. —Sonara algo anticuado, pero no es buena idea. —El soldado comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa.

Las manos de la joven enseguida comenzaron a acariciar los pectorales de aquel hombre. —Puedo parar, si es lo que quieres. —La canción cambio y ahora era Sting con desert rose quien amenizaba la velada.

Atrapo los labios de Chris en un beso desesperado, había esperado dos semanas para tenerlo asi. —Estaria mintiendo si lo digo. —Tenia un presentimiento extraño, como cuando no sabes si al salir dejas prendida la cafetera, pero lo dejo de lado al rodear la cadera del capitán con sus piernas.

Chris comenzó se quito por completo la camisa y comenzó a acariciar el costado de la cintura de Kaia y ella solto su cabello dejándolo libre de un peinado apretado y formal.

Dio un pequeño salto, para quedar frente a Chris y quitarse la blusa, parecía que el solo estaba jugando, dio un paso mas y tomo la hebilla del cinturón de Chris, despues de quitarlo de su pantalón, se alejo fingiendo parecía haber perdido el interés.

Chris la tomo de la muñeca jalándola un poco. —No puedes huir esta noche. —Con un poco de fuerza la acerco a el y se besaron nueva mente, esta vez ella lo abrazo por el cuello y poco a poco caminaron hasta topar con la mesa.

—Esta bien. —Dijo en voz baja y entre cortada, dio la vuelta, dejando que Chris guiara, el subio las manos desde la cadera de la joven hasta legar a sus senos, ella tenia el cabello en la cara, el cual cubría una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Kaia beso la mejilla de Chris, bajo el cierre de su pantalón santre antes de inclinarse y recargar su cuerpo en el comedor, viéndolo de reojo con ojos de suplica.

El soldado solo se relamio el labio y con destresa bajo la prenda de ropa para dejarla al descubierto, hizo lo mismo con sus prendas de ropa y estar a escasos centímetros para estar conectados.

Hablo con voz ronca y sugestiva. —¿Estas lista? —Pregunta retorica para Kaia, Atrapo sus amos bajo las e el y las entre lazo y de un solo movimiento encajo con ULa joven casi a la perfección, arrancando un gemido en ambos mientras notaban como sus cuerpos temblaban por el contacto.

Chris comenzó a mecerse sobre su cuerpo mientras observaba lo sexy que podía llegar a ser aquella mujer, tomo aun más fuerte las caderas de Kaia, saliéndose duramente al encuentro, haciendo que esta jadeara, en busca de aire.

Después de hacer aquel movimiento un par de veces, notó como estaba tocando alguna parte muy sensible de su interior, y esta explotaba, apretándole en su interior con tanta fuerza que él a penas pudo contenerse un poco más antes de culminar también, perdiendo totalmente la capacidad de pensar.

Hasta que notaron que la música había sido pausada, al girar la vista al mismo lado, vieron a Claire parada frente a ambos con el control del estéreo en la mano.

—¡Claire! —Chris no sabia que hacer.

—Chris… —La pelirroja estaba sin habla.

* * *

Dudas, comentarios, criticas (Constructivas) Ya saben… en mi perfil son libres para expresarse.


	23. Que me caiga un rayo

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de BIOHAZARD O RESIDENT EVIL son propiedad de CAPCOM por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

—¡Claire! —Chris no sabia que hacer.

—Chris… —La pelirroja estaba sin habla.

Esa mescla de sorpresa, adrenalina y Chris causaron en Kaia otro momento de éxtasis, lo único que pudo hacer fue tapar su boca con la mano ahogando su gemido, apoyar la frente en el mueble y con la otra pegar en la mesa, era incorrecto en tantos niveles distintos, pero no podia hacer nada en contra de la reccion en su cuerpo.

Una cubetada de agua fría en el cuerpo, un gancho al hígado, golpearse el dedo meñique del pie con la orilla de la cama, todas esas sensaciones eran pequeñas, comparadas con lo que pasaba Claire en ese instante, ella solo quería una lobotomía o mejor acido nitroso en los ojos, si, eso prefería la menor de los Redfield que le pasara, en vez de tener dos cuerpos desnudos frente a ella y uno de ellos… su hermano.

Chris al sentir las contracciones del cuerpo de la joven, casi causa la misma situación en el. «Imagina aBarry en lenceria, lenceria rosa.» Cerro los ojos tratando de enfocarse en otra cosa. —No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser. —Decía a regañadientes.

¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Enojo? ¿Pena ajena? ¿Nauseas? En realidad era una mescla de todo, intento taparse los ojos con las manos, pero termino golpeándose la nariz control remoto. «Lástima que eso no me dejo ciega.» Dio media vuelta, tratando de alejar esas imágenes de su memoria.

Mas "calmado" Chris pretendió con todas sus intenciones acomodar su ropa. —¡Lo siento! — Subió rápidamente su pantalón. —¡No te escuche llegar!

—¿Cómo podías hacerlo, si tenias a Tracy Champan en un oído y a Jill en el otro? —Estaba dando la espalda, tenia los brazos extendidos expresando irritación. —Maldición… te desconozco.

Kaia hizo lo mismo que el soldado, estaba atorada abrochando su brassier, mientras buscaba su blusa, pero al ser llamada con otro nombre no supo que contestar. —Esto será incómodo. —Alzo los hombros mostrando la poca cordura en sus palabras.

Esa voz con un tono juvenil hizo dudar a Claire, no le gustaba admitir, pero su hermano era popular y famoso por sus tantas conquistas. —¿Qué?

Chris estaba petrificado y aun sin camisa, la joven al avanza hacia él, le dio con el dorso de su mano en un pectoral y después señalo las prendas que estaban dispersas, la camisa del soldado estaba encima de los platos y vasos recién lavados y la blusa de Kaia en el suelo de la cocina, Chris torpemente tomo la ropa y dio en la mano de la joven una prenda tres veces mas grande.

Claire desconfiada de lo que pasaba a sus espaldas, dio la vuelta lentamente y para su desgracia, Chris seguía con el torso al natural, el al notar que no era su camisa estiro de nuevo la mano, haciendo un cambio rápido. —¿Quién es ella?

Chris cubrió momentáneamente a la joven, dando unos pasos adelanta y encarar a su hermana, al mismo tiempo que abotonaba su ropa. —Es Kaia. —Respondió sin ánimos, estaba a punto de recibir un sermón fraternal.

—¿Kaia? —Intento identificar a la desconocida. «¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese?» Dio un salto hacia atrás sorprendida, el nombre era muy exótico para ser real. —¡Oh por dios! —No podía estar más asombrada por la rápida conclusión a la que había llegado. —¿La contrataste? —Era inimaginable que, su hermano pagara por servicios "especiales".

—¡C.. claro que no! —Las cosas no podían empeorar, hasta que su hermana llamo prostituta a su acompañante.

Kaia alzo la ceja y torció la boca. «No tengo apariencia de prostituta» Camino para quedar a un lado del soldado con los brazos cruzados. —No podría pagarme, mis zapatos son Ferragamo de temporada. —Después expreso una sonrisa cínica y sinvergüenza. — En realidad lo hago por hoobie.

La respuesta causo un nuevo nivel de shock en Claire, los colores en su rostro cambiaban eran tan variados como la gamma del arcoíris, verde enojo; rojo, quiero morir; amarillo, esto es lo peor que me puede pasar.

Todas las parejas del soldado siempre habían mostrado cierta aprensión a la hermana joven, pero que alguien le contestara con ese sarcasmo era tan hilarante para Chris, no podía negar que le parecía gracioso. —Ahora no. —Disimulo su sonrisa con una expresión fría.

La pelirroja señalo a su hermano. —Te espero arriba. —Ese enunciado fue dictado con tanta furia, que Chris había visto un nuevo nivel de enojo en su hermana, Claire subió las escaleras marchando con fuerza, enfatizando cada escalón que pisaba.

Chris paso su mano por la nuca, sintiendo la pesadez del ambiente, respiro profundo, antes de seguir a su hermana Kaia roso su mano para que él volteara.

Cuando el apenado hombre poso sus ojos en ella, movió la boca diciendo. —Lo siento. —Mordiéndose el labio inferior, se veía bastante afectada.

El alzo la mano, en señal de que se tranquilizara, siguió a su hermana a la habitación secundaria. —Claire, en verdad lo siento mucho, debes creerme. —Dijo en el marco de la puerta.

—¿En la casa de nuestros padres? —Un lugar destinado por ambos, para descansar y unirse como familia, había sido perpetrado.

—No tiene nada que ver con ellos, por favor, Claire.

— Crei que estabas pasando por un momento dificil, pero por lo visto me equivoque. —Su hermano no la estaba pasando nada mal. —¿Dónde la conociste?

—Jamás me metí en tu vida privada. —Intento frenar en interrogatorio.

—Como decías que no tenias tiempo para nadie, ni para tu trabajo, me pareció muy pronto para que tus amiguitas hicieran sus apariciones.

—Es mas complicado que eso.

—¿Es casada? ¿Por eso es complicado? —No quería imaginar que su hermano fuera un destructor de hogares. —Lo que le hace a su esposo, te lo hara a ti.

—No precisamente. — Intento adentrarse en el tema. —Ambos estamos pasando por un momento difícil.

—Solo dime la verdad. — No comprendía la razón de tanto misterio. —¿La quieres? —Si a respuesta era positiva ella seria indulgente.

Chris mostro que quería decir algo, hasta que recapacito y se quedó pensativo.

Claire noto, que en verdad era complicado el asunto, su hermano no fue capas de contestar una sencilla pregunta, lo mejor era iniciar por lo básico.—¿Dónde la conociste?

—En el funeral de Piers. —Fue sencillo y simple, como cuando eran mas jóvenes.

—¿Compañera de trabajo? —Claire recordó cuando las mujeres de la agencia siempre parecían molestas con ella, cuando su hermano no devolvía las llamadas o desaparecía a la mañana siguiente.

—No.

—Deja lo asimilo… —Se conocieron en un lugar determinado, no tenia estado civil especifico y era joven. —¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Kaia, es la prometida de Piers. —Desistió con el plan de ir lento.

Claire estaba sorprendida. —¿Es la mujer de tu compañero? —Esa pregunta retorica hizo eco en toda la casa.—Caíste muy bajo… —Sin hablar con nadie, sin amigos, sin trabajo, sin motivación para seguir adelante. —De hecho el fondo en el creí que estabas tenia un sótano. —Ahora se acostaba con las personas menos adecuadas, en realidad nadie quiere enterarse cuando se trata de un familiar cercano. —Y debajo de se sótano hay lodo y quince metros abajo tierra estas tu, sin hacer nada.

Acepto cada reclamo y en efecto, tenia razón. —De algún modo funciona lo que tenemos.

Esa mujer era la culpable de el desapego emocional de su hermano, seguramente una caza fortunas sin alma. —Recapacita, te sientes culpable y ella lo sabe, solo te esta usando. —Y de una manera lasciva y sin escrúpulos.

—Entonces, yo igual la estoy usando, pero ya me conoces, soy un hombre repugnante. —Un desahogo emocional eran uno para el otro. —Lamento tanto que te enteraras de esta manera, pero es mi vida. —Veia a su hermana despues de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas acontecidas. —Si te hace sentir mejor, no volveremos a estar en esta casa juntos.

—Eso se lo tengo que dejar en claro. —Odiaba que una mujer se entrometiera en la convivencia de hermanos y mas que alguien le hablara de esa forma tan irrespetuosa. —¿Te importa si hablo con ella?

No podía interponerse y contradecir a su hermana, pero sabia que terminaría mal esa escena. —Es tu casa, son tus reglas. —No podía oponerse, pero sabia que terminaría mal, no importara cual lado eligiera.

—Gracias. —Contesto de manera fría, tenia que recuperar el respeto de ese lugar, salio en busca de la arpía castaña, que estaba parada frente a la ventana, golpeando e suelo repetidamente con el tacón de su zapato derecho, retorciendo su cabello, que caia a un lado de su hombro, era la imagen de una arpía, para una hermana celosa.

—Buenas noches. —Hablo casi perfecto, apenas era notable su agitación, mientras estiraba la mano, para un saludo formal. —Mucho gusto, soy Kaia Ree…

—¿Tu madre no te enseño modales? —Claire no acepto el saludo. —No sé dónde tenías las manos. —Le perturbaba que la piel de Kaia siguiera teniendo esencia de Chris, quien estaba detrás de ella viendo como la carnicería alcanzaba su apogeo.

Retrocedió unos pasos y sonrió nerviosa. —Tienes razón, disculpa.

«¿Acaba de pedir perdón? ¿Por qué?» Chris veía el asunto de manera neutral.

Paro ese comportamiento ansioso, para tomar una postura firme y frustrada, con los puños cerrados. —Prometo limpiar cada rincón donde hay fluidos nuestros, en la barra de la cocina, la mesa del comedor, la mesita del centro de la sala, todos los sillones, la maquina de ejercicio, la escalera y cada uno de sus escalones …

Cada lugar que mencionaba la joven, perturbaba más a Claire, a pesar de que la mayoría eran mentira.

—La bañera, el lavamanos, el tocador de tu habitación, puedo lavar las sabanas también, el escritorio del estudio, los estantes donde están los trofeos, los libreros y toooda la habitación principal. —Recordo otro detalle molesto. —Casi olvido mi lugar favorito, el asiento de esa hermosa y comoda Harley.

«¿No lo hicieron en mi preciosa moto?» Desconfiaria en cada lugar donde recargara su cuerpo en esos momentos.—No es la manera en la que quieres presentarte, me das una imagen de que eres ramera, por decir menos.

—No intentes darme un sermón puritano, no intento agradarte, ni besarte el trasero. —Las dos estaba a escasos pasos para estar en zona de peligro. —Pero te dare la satisfacción de culparme todo lo que quieras. —Sabia que Chris necesitaba de su familia y lo ultimo que quería causar era un conflicto entre hermanos. —Si querías tener otro tipo de bienvenida, por regla de etiqueta debiste avisar, son adultos con vidas separadas y esta casa tenia tiempo sin recibir accion.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Trece? —Esos comentarios iniciaban a avergonzar a Chris.

—Dieciséis y embarazada. —Contesto rápidamente.

—Debe ser una broma. —Palideció con esa noticia.

—¿No pasan MTV en donde vives?

—¿Tus padres saben que sales a estas horas? —Se burlo por la edad de Kaia.

—Son bastante permisivos, ellos juegan con tierra todo el dia, igual que mi prometido, ellos si cayeron muy bajo, mas de quince metros. —Habia escuchado el sermón fraternal.

Ese mensaje subliminal, era una manera de defender a Chris, no podía juzgar sin saber. —Tu visita no es grata en esta casa.

—¿Qué pasara si desobedezco? —Lanzo un reto con la mirada. —¿Vas a castigarme?

—Al parecer esa fantasía, ya la juega mi hermano. —Recordar el sonido y la imagen de la nalgada, seria imposible.

—Claire… —Su hermana había pasado una línea de respeto.

—Esta bien, no volveré voluntariamente a poner un pie este piso de madera viejo y crujiente. —Dejo la platica a medias y salió a la calle. —¿Podrías abrir el garaje? —Dirigió la vista a Chris.

Se sintió humillado y menospreciado, su hermana lo trato como si tuviera déficit de atención o fuera senil para tener control de su vida.—Te sobrepasaste, Claire, no tengo trece años. —Chris salo para tratar de arreglar el malentendido.

La menor de los Redfield se quedo parada en la puerta principal, cerciorándose de que Kaia no regresara.

—Esa fue la peor presentación de la historia. —Kaia dijo en tono burlón y divertido.

—Te pido perdón, eso fue muy inapropiado. —Ambos esperaban que la puerta corrediza se alzara.

Todo había pasado justo como quería, tenia una excusa para arrastrar a Chris a la campaña de Anderson. —Entiéndela, seguramente el viaje fue pesado y lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su casa y descansar. — Seguía tratando de acomodar su cabello. —Ademas, estoy acostumbrada a tratar con familiares sensibles.

¿Cuántas mujeres dejarían que las insultaran y terminaran tranquilas con esa situación? —Ella no sabe las cosas que dijo.

—Deja de pensar en eso, el enojo fuen quien hablo, estoy segura de que en circunstancias normales es igual de simpática que tu.. —De instancia, no se puso el saco de los insultos. — Es impresionante, como a tu edad edad puedes llegar a traumar un familiar de por vida.

—Nunca es tarde. —Sonrió relajado. —De verdad, si puedo hacer algo para disculparme, puedes decirlo.

—Ya te dije… —Una bombilla imaginaria se encendió en la mente de la joven. —De hecho, tengo un evento al cual, no quiero ir sola.

Claire estaba apunto de tener un colapso nervioso, si veía que su hermano llevaba en auto a la joven a su casa, pero esa sensación desapareció cuando vio el Aclipse ostentoso.

—¿Cómo pareja? —Estaba a la espera de una respuesta negativa.

—Claro que no, es una reunión en el cual necesito apoyo moral. —Un evento en el cual el seria entrevistado y asediado por los medios, pero eso no lo diría, hasta estar en el lugar.

Entraron al garaje.—Es oficial, no puedo negarme.—Ahora que la hermana sociable y carismática estaba de regreso, era normal que las reuniones de conocidos y amigos no tardaran en hacerse.

Abrio la puerta del coche y antes de entrar le dijo en secreto al soldado. —Puedo secuéstrate, solo tienes que llamar a la hora que sea, el dia que sea y vendré por ti. —Dio un beso rápido en la boca a Chris y se despidió. —Pero no creo que tenga que salvarte, estarás con tu familia y espero la pasen bien. —Era la primera vez que hacia una invitación formal a su hogar.

—Solo por curiosidad… ¿Cuánto costaron tus zapatos?

La pregunta le pareció graciosa. —Quinientos dólares.

—Y pensar que yo sobrevivía con unas botas de combate por meses.

Claire escucho el sonido del motor y vio retroceder el auto. «¿Por qué no querían que los demás vieran el carro?» Algo no cuadraba, si alardeaban de ser pareja ¿Por qué lo escondían? O ¿A quien lo escondían?

Al sertir esos ojos azules sobre ella, escaneándola, jugándola, no dudo en molestar aún más. —Adiós hermanita, nos vemos luego. —Le guiño a la pelirroja antes de acelerar.

La pelirroja no tardo en lazar una mirada asesina y entrar indignada a su hogar, esperando a su hermano para seguir reclamando. —¿Qué pensabas cuando te metiste con ella?

—Curiosamente en nada.

—¿Ni en Jill?

—Ell esta en una misión y antes de ir, me dejo en claro que dejo de estar interesada en mi.

—¿Volveras a la base o dejaras todo por tu nueva vida?

—Kaia fue de las primeras en insistir que regresara a la BSAA.

—No contestaste.

—La guerra contra el bioterrorismo nunca va a acabar y ahora menos, el nombre de Wesker sigue presente. —Tenia planeado regresar en determinado tiempo. —No es sano para los soldados, que a la mitad de una misión tenga un ataque de panico y me paralice para dar ordenes.

—¿Es su hijo buscando que pagues por la muerte de su padre? Dijiste que era un hombre de bien.

—Es el "Hermano de Albert, las investigaciones dicen que ha empezado una nueva era de virus.

—Jill fue tras el… demonios, debe ser dificil estar cazando a quienes comparten ideas con el hombre que te privo de la libertad.

—Lo que no mata fuerza te da.

—Eso lo dijo ella seguramente.

* * *

Esto pasara en el proximo capitulo...

—¿Que nos paso jill? —Estaban en la oficin principal de la base y apenas se dirijian la mirada. —Antes eramos amigos, confidentes y confiabamos el uno en el otro.

—Extraño a mi mejor amigo, acabo de tener una mala mision y solo quiero que el me escuche.

—Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido...

Dudas, comentarios, criticas (Constructivas) Ya saben… en mi perfil son libres para expresarse.


End file.
